M I A
by leeeel
Summary: (AU) When the cocky Doctor Richard Grimes and the mysterious Michonne encounter each other, everything about who they think they are and what they want all quickly comes into question.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh God finally!" exclaimed Dr. Richard Grimes as he plopped down on his living room sofa. It was a few minutes after 8 in the morning, and the Emergency Department senior resident just got off from a grueling 24 hr. shift at King's County General Hospital. Needless to say he was absolutely exhausted...as a matter of fact it had literally been days since he'd even slept in his own apartment. Most times he would just drop in to take a hot shower and collect a fresh change of clothes, before rushing back out the door to promptly return to work.

Not to be mistaken he usually loved the adrenaline rush he'd get from his job. But, as of late, things were particularly rough, not just for him but also for the handful of residents and attendees that were left on staff. Within the last six months King's County General had been experiencing a hemorrhage of personnel where they lost not 1, not 2, but 3 leading physicians to other, better paying institutions. Where was the loyalty? Where's the consideration? And now Dr. Grimes and his remaining co-workers were all drowning in the overbearing work load.

He almost lost a kid last night...second one for the week.

Honestly, he didn't know for how long he could continue like this.

Oh, and to make matters worse, he just got handed a brand new batch of interns...he hated interns...not one of them knew their ass from their pancreas.

"Yes it's good to be home," he muttered to himself. He was back on call at 7:00 p.m. and Dr. Grimes had every intention of spending the next 10 hrs in sweet slumber.

Rick, still dressed in his green scrubs, rules be damned, was out cold in a matter of minutes. His body was begging for a rest.

However, his deep sleep lasted for just about...one minute...maybe two.

A sudden loud grating sound immediately followed by a thunderous clatter, jolted him straight out of his sleep. "Damn it," he swore as his wearisome eyes flew open. He couldn't tell at first where the noise was coming from so he just laid there and waited...and, waited hoping that only quietness would ensue, permitting him to drift back to-

 _BANG!_

"What the bloody hell!"

Another second later a heavy bass then boomed through his ceiling.

 _"_ _Keep rocking and keep knocking, Whether you Louboutin it up or Reebokin..."_

The raucous was clearly coming from the apartment just above his. Already on a short fuse, Rick shot up from the couch, bolted out his door and darted up the stairs two at a time.

He was in no mood for all that commotion, absolutely not, so whoever this was needed to just stop doing whatever the hell they were doing. It was after eight in the morning for crying out loud, didn't they have a job to get to? Like regular folks do?

"Hey!" Rick hollered as he pounded on the door, "Hey what the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?" Rick hammered the door of Apt 610 for a solid minute before finally it swung open.

"Who in the hell are you? And what do you want?" the tenant on the other side of the door shouted back above the blaring music.

Stumbling back a bit Rick was instantly at a loss for words.

"I said what do you want?" she repeated. "Hello?"

Silence.

He was rendered speechless. All of Rick's fumes quickly dissipated. The woman who stood before him was the most captivating creature he had ever seen. Her long dreadlocks with blonde tips were pulled up in to a high ponytail, and she was dressed in white shorts and a grey tank top. Red paint was smeared all over her. On her bare, chocolate thighs, her well toned arms and on her beautiful face...that face, My God...and those eyes, have mercy. Though she scowled at him, her gaze was so damn alluring it drew him right in. His heart beat started racing, uncontrollably so.

Rick slowly, and purposefully, took in a deep breath.

Maybe it was the excitement from running up those stairs, but he was definitely no longer plagued by his crippling tiredness. Every inch of his being was on full alert. Who was she? He'd lived in the building for 4 years now and he'd never noticed _this_ neighbour ever before.

"Are you new?" he finally asked.

"What?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked away. With the door left open Rick didn't dare move. The music switched off and she reappeared before him. "What is it? I'm busy here."

Rick quickly glanced behind her, the place was practically empty except for a few boxes, and some cans of paint, rollers and trays on the floor. There was also a large screen television leaning against the western wall. She _was_ definitely new he quickly deduced.

"I uh just stopped by to uh...welcome you to the building is all."

Tilting her head she scanned him from head to toe. "Dressed in scrubs?"

"Oh..." Rick glanced down at himself, "...sorry 'bout that. Hi, I'm Dr. Richard Grimes..." smiling he extended his hand confidently to her but, she did not accept it. Instead, she folded her own arms across her chest prompting him to pull his back.

"Doctor, huh? I can see that." She replied unimpressed.

"Well you can just call me Rick, I mean that's fine, everyone else does." His palms now sweaty he shuffled his feet as his focus shifted back to the room behind her. "Need some help with that?"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"No I know ma'am just trying to be neighborly," he chuckled.

"Oh is that what you were doing? Banging down my door?"

"Well in all honesty ma'am if you weren't playing that noise so loudly I wouldn't have had to."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Noise? Is that what my R&B music sounded like to you...noise?"

Rick's face scrunched in confusion, "Hey, listen, just take it down a notch why don't ya? As a matter of fact I'm trying to get some sleep downstairs, I just got off shift-"

"Oh I'm so sorry Doctor Rick..."

"It's Grimes, Doctor Grimes not-"

"I don't give a damn. Please leave. I'd prefer if you don't disturb me again okay."

And with that she promptly slammed the door.

 _"_ _Sometimes loooove coooomes around..."_

The music switched back on...

 _"_ _...and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down."_

...and Rick could swear...

 _"_ _Sometimes loooove..."_

...that she raised it...

 _"...coooomes around."_

...even louder.

 _"_ _...and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down."_

"Damn it..." he cursed himself, "I didn't even get her name."

000000000000000

Realizing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon, Rick opted to take a shower instead, then sort through his laundry, and lastly, have something to eat. By the time he got around to stretching out on his sofa to relax in front of the TV with a box of stale Cheerios, the music from upstairs had finally been switched off. Things were still being dragged about though, but at least that constant noise was done with.

How long had she even been in the building for? And did she regularly create such a racket during the day? Does she have a night job? And why was she so unpleasant towards him? Rick's thoughts about this curious woman were running rampant.

Moreover, he never considered himself to be a ladies' man or anything like that but, he didn't do too bad for himself if he was being honest. He knew he would turn a few heads here and there…so, what was her problem? Whatever…he decided that it was just best to get some rest and completely forget about the strange encounter…except, he couldn't, because things were still banging around up there.

After having finished two bowls of cereal Rick was still famished, so he called for a pizza to be delivered. Just as he hung up the phone, however, there was a loud crash promptly followed by a scream, and it caused his head to snap up. But then…he heard nothing.

Without giving it a second thought Rick immediately flew out of his apartment and back up the stairs, and he found himself knocking once again at the door of Apt 610. "Hey it's me, Rick," he called out, "I heard something fall, or break. I know you don't want to be bothered, but are you okay?"

No one answered, so he knocked again.

"I'm not trying to be nosy or nothin', but it's my job to make sure people are okay. So, are you…okay?"

Silence.

"Just a yes or a no would be fine ma'am-"

Abruptly the door flung open.

"Yes I'm okay. I dropped some plates, I got cut…" she answered, holding up her hand that was wrapped in a T-Shirt already soaked in blood. "…but I'm fine."

"That's a lot of blood Mrs…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "It's Miss, Daae, and it only looks worse than it really is."

" _Miss_ Daae, if you give me just five minutes I could take a look at that. I have a suture kit at my place downstairs I could run and get it real quick…"

Sighing heavily she pressed her forehead against her uninjured palm in frustration "Listen, Rick right? I didn't ask-"

"For my help? I know, but you're bleeding out here, and like I said it'll only take five minutes."

Mulling it over for a few seconds the unwilling woman finally conceded, "Alright…But wait here. Let me get my shoes, I'm coming with you."

00000

"So is this you being neighborly?" Sitting on a bar stool with her bleeding hand propped up on Rick's kitchen island, Miss Daae glanced around the unkempt place. Random items of clothing were strewn here and there and by the strong scent of some 'Mountain Spring' something in the air, it was apparent he was in the middle of doing laundry.

"Yes I guess so," he replied, coming out of what she assumed to be his bedroom with what was sure enough a mini surgical kit in his hand. _'How convenient,'_ she thought sitting up straight as he approached her.

"Now don't be nervous Miss, I happen to be very good at my job." He took a seat on the stool next to her.

"I'm sure you are…" she responded, eyeing him suspiciously. "…and it's Michonne."

Momentarily, he locked his eyes with hers, and then quickly glanced away. "I like that…it's unusual."

Not responding she continued to watch him cautiously as he went about removing the T-shirt she'd hurriedly used as a bandage.

"Okay the good news is that the blood flow is no longer excessive, the bad news is that this is gonna hurt like hell. So look…." He handed her two small white pills. "…take these."

"No I'm good."

"Michonne it will help with the pain."

"I'm a big girl. Now can you just get on with it? If not I've got some super glue up at my place."

Looking at him, he kept his gaze on her hand, and she detected the hesitation and doubt etched across his face. He was concerned.

"Hey…" dipping her head to catch his attention she briefly smiled as he glanced up at her, "…this isn't my first time Dr. Grimes," she teased. "So…"

Pausing awhile, he stared at her cut amused. It was either she was one tough cookie, or, she was pretending to be. Resignedly, Rick gently took her hand in his and proceeded to clean her wound. Focusing on the task before him he didn't say another word, not even when she flinched each time the needle went through her skin.

She was a tough cookie.

"Are you done?" she asked as he tied off a knot.

"Yeah that's about it, let me just place a bandage over it."

Michonne inspected her stitches closely and shrugged her shoulders, "I've seen better."

Rick burst out laughing, "Are you always such a ball buster?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Well I don't know you."

"Is that it? I'm suspicious to you?"

"Everyone is suspicious to me."

Completely finished with fixing her up, he stepped back a little from her with his hands on his hips, "Why is that Michonne?"

She jumped off of the stool and stretched her arm out. "Thank you, for this," ignoring his question she started for the door. "I'll keep the noise down so you can get your rest."

"Are you hungry?" he blurted out. "I've got pizza on the way. Should be here real soon."

"You live here by yourself don't you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, so as a proper thank you, the least you could do is feel sorry for me and share a meal with me."

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes. Truthfully, this definitely worked out better for her than having to actually go to the hospital…..or using Super Glue. And she couldn't help but notice how gentle his hands were on hers. "Is it a 'meat lovers' pizza?"

"That's the best kind."

"Well I'm a vegetarian…." She sucked in her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

Frowning, Rick furrowed his brows at her, "Really?"

She inhaled deeply, "No I'm just messing with ya. Fine, but just one slice." She was taking another chance, a small one…she could never be too careful.

Rick grinned shamelessly, bravely locking his gaze on hers. "Good." He felt accomplished somehow, there was a spectacular woman currently standing in his place and he wasn't just about to let her leave so quickly. Intrigued he wanted to know more.

Michonne waltzed over to his couch and sat down, his eyes were on her with every move she made.

"So tell me...how long ago did you move in?" Rick took a seat on his recliner situated to the left of her.

"Just short of a week. You?"

"It's been four years. Have you met anyone? Besides me of course."

"No, not really looking to."

"How come?"

"Listen are you planning on interrogating me the whole time?"

Rick peered at her, "I'm sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean anything by it. I'm just trying to have a conversation is all. You know you can feel free to ask me something…"

"Ummm, okay…what's with the mutton chop Doc.? Don't hospitals have some sort of regulations on that?"

Rick chuckled, "Is it that bad?" he passed his hand down the side of his face briefly scratching his facial hair.

She shrugged, "Just asking."

"Well the nurses seem to like it."

"Do they?" she smirked at his bravado. "All of them? Or just one?" joking, she raised an eyebrow at him.

Instantly blushing, Rick didn't give an answer.

"Oh, so there is one? Is she _the_ one?"

"Nah…I mean…" He tipped his head from side to side, "There was _someone_ but…" his gaze lowered to the floor.

"But what?" Michonne leaned back into the couch gauging him.

"But it seems as though she wants to settle down and I'm just trying to keep my head above water at work right now. I got a lot of people depending on me. You know it took a lot for my folks to put me through medical school."

"So you're making your Mama proud huh?" she flashed a bright smile at him that lit up her very pretty deep-brown eyes.

He couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah something like that. Can I ask you what it is that you do?"

She pursed her lips whilst searching his gaze, "I'm actually in-between jobs right now."

"Well okay…I wish I could have time off like that."

"No, you don't. You just said a lot of people are depending on you. It seems to me you take pride in that…sacrificing having a relationship and all, with the pretty nurse."

Rick nodded contemplatively. He wasn't going to admit it right then, but putting off whatever he had with Nurse Lori Hill didn't feel like a sacrifice at all, being with her just didn't feel right.

"Anyways…" she continued, "…might start teaching yoga at the gym two blocks away."

"Is that right? Well don't take this the wrong way but…" automatically, he scanned her figure from top to bottom, "…I think you'd have a full house."

"How would I take that the wrong way?"

Feeling a blush working its way up his neck, Rick pinched his nose bridge, "Uh…" shaking his head, he lightly chuckled, "…I'm , I'm just saying that you'd uh…probably be good at it…really good…I'd sign up for it."

Detecting his lame attempt at flirting with her she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy herself and she started shuffling her feet. She actually couldn't even remember the last time someone made her blush. Shifting off of the couch, Michonne now stood up.

"Rick don't take _this_ the wrong way, but I think I'm gonna go now."

His face fell, "Was it something I said?" he got up as well.

"No no just I want to go…and you need your rest."

"Oh ok, well uh listen…" his mind raced for a solution. "Uh there's a guy, Tyrese, he lives in the building as well. He's umm having an engagement party this Saturday night on the rooftop. You should come. It would be a great way to get to know some more people."

"I don't want to get to know more people Rick."

A tingling sensation ran through his body just then. Cautiously he stepped closer to her, "Well what about just me?" he cleared his throat.

"Like a date?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not girlfriend material…"

"I never said anything about that…"

"Besides we just met…"

"And I want to get know you…"

Her eyes glanced about his place as her uneasiness intensified.

"….as just friends?" he offered.

Michonne was taken aback by this man's boldness. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Why are you so determined? It's just a little thang…" he chuckled.

He really was being pushy but how could he not be. The air between them was…electric…for him at least. He never felt this way with Lori and she was the prettiest nurse in the Emergency Department. His new neighbor had something more that was hauling him in…and he liked it…a lot! Too much as a matter of fact, he took in the richness of her skin and her incredible legs just imploring him relentlessly to be touched. Okay he needed to get a hold of himself, like really.

"You need to get to know your neighbors, at least some of them. You can't make it here alone."

"Rick…"

"And I need someone to stand in the corner with me for the first hour or so." He jokingly reasoned with her.

Covering her face with her hand she couldn't believe how ridiculous this man was. A bit flattered by the fuss, a small smile crept across her face so she finally caved in. "Okay, okay."

"Well alright then. I'll come meet you around 7:30 and we could go up together."

"Because I can't find the rooftop on my own?" she scoffed.

"Because it's a date."

Her jaw dropped slightly, "But you said…" sighing heavily she shook her head already regretting accepting his offer. "…you know what, you think you're so slick don't you?"

Daringly he grinned at her, his head tilting slightly to one side.

"Okay. I'll see you on Saturday…But please don't bother me before then. If you do, this thing, this date…won't be happening." With that she proceeded to exit his apartment in a huff, and Rick followed behind her feeling pleased with himself.

"Goodbye Michonne." He called out watching her storm off back to her place. "See you on Saturday."

Slick Rick indeed.

000000000000000

 _Saturday 7:03 p.m._

"No this is awful," grumbled Michonne, as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror. Staring at herself in a short, glittery black dress, it was just too much, too sexy...and she wasn't trying to look sexy for this man. Glancing down at her watch, it dawned on her that somehow time was quickly slipping away. Soon enough Rick would be there and for the life of her she could not settle on a suitable outfit. She wanted to look nice but not too nice. Exasperated she wondered why she even cared. Why did she even agree to this?

She'd been on her own for some time and she'd preferred it that way, it was safer that way. This date was just a 'Thank You' that's all. A bit in his debt, she was simply returning the favor. Also, he did stay away as she instructed him to.

They were only going up to the rooftop for an hour or so anyway...nothing extravagant or anything. So why was she so bloody fretful?

Michonne needed to get it together and just pick a damn dress already...a short dress, but not too short. She'd caught his baby blues observing her legs a few days ago when they were in his apartment. He didn't think she'd noticed him ogling.

Finally she chose a simple white fitted dress with cap sleeves that was mid thigh in length, and wore large gold hoops with a matching pair of gold strappy heels. Her long locs were all pulled back in a low ponytail. She looked okay...she looked good. Just as she was putting on a final touch of lip gloss, there was a knock at the door. Checking her watch again it was 7:27...right on time.

She grabbed her purse just before she opened the door, and as soon as she caught sight of Rick her eyes widened and her heart pounded a little harder.

Oh . My. God.

"You, you..." she stammered. "...you shaved?" Staggered by his heart stopping handsomeness she had to do a double take.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, well...it's been awhile."

From the look on her face, he could tell that she approved.

Apart from his clean-shaven face, Rick was modestly but agreeably dressed in a light blue button-up shirt, dark colored jeans, and a pair of boots. It wasn't lost on her that he clearly wanted to impress her. Well mission accomplished Dr. Grimes.

She cleared her throat, "This is unexpected."

"You ready?"

"Uh yeah." Dropping her gaze, Michonne stepped out and locked the door behind her.

"You look magnificent," he complimented, and as she turned back around he awkwardly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

She froze. What the ever-loving hell was happening?

"What is that?" he asked, as he caught a whiff of her sweet scent. "Honey?"

"Yeah...Umm it's a scrub that I used...brown sugar and honey," she breathed.

He lowered his gaze to her full, glossy lips, "Yeah brown sugar."

Michonne's cheeks instantly went full flush. She was now grinning from ear to ear.

Breathing in deeply, his eyes studied every inch of her in that dress causing her to shift her feet nervously. Losing herself in the moment, her body grew warm under his intense stare. This was certainly unexpected.

"Okay could we just get this over with?" side stepping him she headed straight for the elevator. _'It's just for an hour or two.'_ She reminded herself.

Rick grinned as he followed her. "Yes Ma'am."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A/N:** So yes another AU...but this one is a little different, I hope you will trust me along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stepping out of the elevator doors onto the rooftop, the coolness of the night momentarily offered Michonne solace amid the uncertainty of her predicament. Unexpectedly, however, they were both greeted by a number of banquet tables that were all lavishly draped in black, gold and white, and exquisitely adorned with scented candles and champagne bottles. Clearly the occasion was definitely meant to be extravagant.

Michonne couldn't believe it. Was this an engagement party, or a Wedding reception? Large white lanterns hung overhead from one end of the roof straight across to the other end. Just to her left was an actual live band, to her right, a full tower of cocktail coupes, and just a bit further down she spotted a full bar as well. The close to two dozen guests were already feasting and mingling about.

"Wow. Tyrese and Karen went all out," Rick was just as taken aback as she was.

"It looks beautiful." Without warning, a tinge of sadness stung Michonne in her heart, and she swallowed hard to push her secret pain away.

"It seems as though you fit right in already," observed Rick, as they unabashedly helped themselves to the appetizer platters. It didn't escape her notice either the coincidence of her simple outfit matching the decor of the party. But for some reason that felt ominous to her...then again everything usually did. Nonetheless, this shouldn't, she needed to just relax.

"Look..." Rick pointed over to the head of the dinner spread where a burly looking gentleman stood whispering to, and holding hands with, an attractive slender woman. "That's the guest of honor with his fiancé."

Squinting her eyes at the couple it quickly dawned on her that she recognized them, well at least the man in particular. "Rick that's Tyrese Williams. He played for the NFL."

"Yeah that's right. Had to stop though when he got hurt real bad."  
"I know...he was really good too. But he looks...happy...he seems to be happy."

"I think they are. Only met each other just last year too."

"And they decided to take a chance? Brave souls they are."

Leaning back slightly he watched her for a moment. "You know people fall in-love every day. There's no way you can be ready for it. You try to be but-"

"But you can't?" she finished, raising an eyebrow challengingly at him.

Rick's gaze trailed her face before locking his hopeful eyes onto hers. Why did she seem so perfect to him? This woman whom he hardly knew? She didn't even realize just how much of an effect she had on him as she just stood there purposefully scanning the small crowd around her. He didn't want to take this night for granted; he didn't want to take any chances.

"How's the hand?" he inquired of her injury.

Raising it for him to see, "I'll live," she replied.

He hooked his fingers around hers and glanced across at the engaged couple, "C'mon I'll introduce you."

Shaking her head Michonne withdrew her hand from his, "No, no thank you. I'd rather just get something to drink." She took a few steps away from him determined to maintain her distance. After that little stunt he'd pulled earlier with the kiss, there was no way in hell she wanted to give him the wrong impression.

Not putting up a fight, Rick simply escorted her to the bar.

"Hey Dale," he greeted the bartender.

"Hey Rick, good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

"It's been awhile...working hard I suppose."

"Yeah. Don't really have much of a choice these days. Umm, this here is Michonne, she's new to the building."

"Well I don't think I've met this lovely lady as yet." The friendly older man reached out to her and she graciously shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Miss."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Can I start you off with some champagne? Tyrese spent a pretty penny on a truck load of this stuff."

"Definitely, and keep 'em coming too."

Dale smiled as he handed her a full glass of Perrier.

"So you plan on staying right here all night?"Rick asked.

"Who said anything about all night? You're a man of your word aren't you? Cause you said 1 hour."

"I said 2...and I also said that I'd introduce you to some people."

Narrowing her eyes at him she nodded towards Dale who had shifted his attentions to someone else, "You just did."

"Michonne we agreed," he gently brushed his hand down her arm and over her elbow making her whole body tingle.

"Shit," she muttered, instantly pulling away from him. "Please don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what. You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" he provoked.

She stared at him for a few moments before downing her glass of bubbly, her heart beat quickening with each tortuous second, "Yes."

Biting her bottom lip she turned back to the bar avoiding his gleaming gaze. "Hey can I get a refill?" She ordered, and Dale quickly darted over as soon as she beckoned handing her a fresh glass.

Rick stepped even closer to her unsure on how to feel about her surprising honesty. He felt encouraged definitely, but maybe it was her jitteriness that was a cause of concern for him as well. "Hey slow down with those," he cautioned.

Not heeding his warning, she signalled to Dale for yet two more instead. "You should have one...it's _your_ friend's party and your hour is almost up."

He inched up behind her some more, so much so that her sugary scent invaded his senses once again. "Is that what you want?"

"I just want to pay my debt," she responded coolly. "And get the hell out of here."

He scowled at the back of her and instinctively moved away. Suddenly Rick's mood was completely soured. "C'mon then let's go."

Resting her glass down on the bar top she looked back at him intrigued. "Drink up first."

Doing as instructed, he took up the champagne Dale brought for him and gulped it all down in one go. "Happy?"

"Good isn't it?" she smirked.

"C'mon..." he repeated, "I'm carrying you back home."

"That's not necessary. You stay I can find my way."

Without saying a word Rick took a determined step into her personal space, and she challengingly glared up at him.

"I'm not playing with you Doctor Grimes. This isn't some game."

"Let's, just, go." He demanded.

She silently turned and walked away ahead of him, feelings of both relief and distress descended on her with each step. She really felt uncomfortable and just wanted to leave, but Michonne didn't like having to irritate him to get her way. It was a mistake agreeing to this in the first place. This man didn't know who he was dealing with; he didn't have a damn clue.

This was not how Rick hoped his date would turn out. Why on God's green earth was she being so difficult? What really was her deal? Maybe this _was_ a mistake.

Walking behind her now however, Rick couldn't keep his eyes off of those slender swaying hips. Despite his current state of genuine annoyance with her, he couldn't deny that flame of excitement she ignited within him. This _was_ a game and he was determined to win.

Rick at once reached out and took a hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"No, wait," he said.

Michonne's eyes widened as he swiftly pulled her into him and lowered his face closer to hers.

"I changed my mind," he whispered, "And you, you should keep your promises."

"This is not going to happen," she shakily responded. Was she _really_ going to allow this to happen?

It had to be the champagne! Yes it had to be that damn expensive Perrier, because Michonne was suddenly drifting...Being drawn in by his woodsy cologne and his piercing blue gaze she was losing herself again.

In an instant, Rick's wanting lips softly found hers, and for a moment the world simply slipped away, and she could hear nothing else but the deafening sound of her pounding heart. His mouth was so hot and he tasted so sweet, that she had to fight the impulse to consume him.

Pushing him away instead, her hands trembled at the thought of how easily she just caved in. "Are you satisfied?" she questioned softly.

Narrowing his eyes he shook his head, "No...Are you?"

Pressing her fingers to her lips she couldn't think of what to say, "I'm, uh, I-"

"Hey brother." Greeted a rugged looking man who, out of the blue, came up right behind her.

"Shane, hey you made it."

Michonne stepped to the side observing Rick's encounter with this stranger.

"Yeah you know, free food and booze and all," he grinned. "I tried to call you man, I did. We gotta talk...about Lori."

"Lori?"

"I tried to call you…"

Puzzled for a second Rick was at a loss for words.

"He's been busy," Michonne answered for him.

"Well hello there. Who's this pretty thang brother?"

She glared at him, "I'm not a _thang._ "

"This is Michonne…"

Shane offered his hand to her, "Didn't mean anything by it sweetheart,"

Rolling her eyes she curtly obliged.

"Michonne this is an old buddy of mine, Shane Walsh, he's a Deputy Sheriff."

"Oh so you're a cop? Well isn't that interesting."

"Is it now?" he flirted with her.

She sighed heavily. Well isn't he a trip.

"You know honestly you look quite familiar to me?"

"I don't see how, I'm not really from around here."

"Yeah Shane she just moved from…"

"…from Atlanta," she lied, sort of.

"You must have a twin then," Shane persisted.

"That's funny, twins actually do run in my family so you could be right Officer. A-Class police work," she winked at the absurd man.

He chuckled, "Maybe…maybe not." Stepping back a bit he blatantly looked her over, "I have to admit that you _are_ 100% one of a kind darling, if you don't mind me saying."

"Alright...I've had enough of this. Rick I'm leaving."

He grabbed her wrist before she could go, "No. Wait by the bar…we're not finished here," he ordered her in a low voice.

"Are you serious?" Oh for goodness sake...the look in his eyes told her that he was dead serious. "Fine." Clenching her jaw, she excused herself and Rick turned his attention back to Shane.

"Listen don't ruin this for me."

Shane's eyebrows shot up, "You think you can handle that? She's all personality ain't she?" He quickly glanced over at her as she leaned on the bar top. "…and then some I guess," he smirked.

"Just quit it Shane."

"And what about Lori?"

"What _about_ Lori?"

"She's been calling me man….complaining about you. I don't even know what to say to her, I don't like that she's hurtin'. You gotta fix that."

"There's nothing to fix. She knows that."

"I thought she was the one brother…" Shane couldn't help but notice his friend staring at the dark skinned beauty. "…well I guess not then. Is she Lori's replacement?"

Rick folded his arms and scowled at his friend.

"Yeah well whatever," he scoffed. "I'm gonna say hi to my man Tyrese…offer him my deepest condolences," he joked. "I'll catch up to ya later."

Rick then made his way back over to the bar where Michonne was sipping on some sort of pink cocktail it seemed.

"Is it good?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's alright. Want to try?"

He shook his head, "I think I'll get Bourbon instead."

Staring at the side of his face, he seemed to be a little lost in thought.

"So is this Lori your nurse friend?" She was curious as to who this woman was that got him a bit rattled, Michonne observed how he avoided her gaze.

"Yeah, something like that." His relationship with Lori was a subject Rick wasn't willing to broach that night. He'd preferred to place his focus elsewhere anyway. After he got his drink, they both strolled over to a corner, away from the other guests.

"Okay I think I've met enough people already…and I think I'm getting tipsy," she snickered. "Besides, some women are staring."

"And some men…" he added, "…you're breathtaking."

"And you're really coming on strong."

"It's the champagne together with this Bourbon."

"Oh please…Anyway I was referring to you, some women are staring at you. Like that blonde over there."

Rick spun around to catch a glimpse at who she was referring to but Michonne hastily grabbed his wrist to turn him back round.

"Don't be so obvious Rick," she shook her head at him. "You're a little ridiculous you know that?"

"Mrs. Anderson?" he crinkled his nose, "She's married Michonne, and to the Chief of Surgery at my hospital nonetheless."

His naiveté caused her to flash him a lopsided grin, "This is 2016…having an affair is the in thing to do."

He frowned at her, "Not for me. That ain't my style."

"Yeah you say that to me because you want some…"

He nodded his head and took another mouth full of his liquor, "I do…I want some…uh wait…what I mean is-"

She laughed at him, "I know Dr. Grimes, I know. But _that's_ not happening."

Cringing, Rick couldn't believe he said what he just said. Blaming it on the alcohol, he figured he'd had enough and so set his glass down on the ledge.

"Don't you know people lie Rick?" she continued, "People lie and they cheat all the time. That's just the way the world works."

"No not me. I don't subscribe to that…not for myself. What other people do is their business. I mean my parents…my parents have been together for almost 40 years. That's what I want, at least someday."

"Well I don't know about that."

"About what?"

"About any of it Rick…"

"Lying and cheating? Is that how it's been for you?"

She inhaled deeply and lowered her gaze to her feet, "It has…I mean, something like that."

A little more brazen due to their last encounter, Rick slowly enclosed his arm around her waist. "Well not with me. You can trust me." He then slid his other hand behind her, and gently allowed his fingers to sink into her plump flesh causing her breath to hitch.

Surprisingly, her resolve quickly deteriorated just then, and Michonne allowed the deadly mixture of alcohol and hormones to stir her into action. Gripping his shirt she pulled him in for a hungry kiss, her ample lips capturing his in an instant. Rick was all too happy to give in to her as well, and his warm tongue wasted no time in savouring the fruitiness of her mouth. She was intoxicating him even further than he already was, and it made him tremble to his core. Losing himself in more ways than one, Rick pressed into her a little harder eliciting a soft moan in response.

"You still ready to go?" he enquired, parting slightly from her enticing lips to drink in her beauty.

"Oh most definitely," she answered breathlessly. "You?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

She pushed into him and chuckled, "Oh I can tell."

His ears turned red and he grinned in return, "Okay Miss Daae…my place or yours?"

Licking her lips she closed her eyes quickly "Yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Clutching her hand he made a beeline for the exit.

Shane, his best friend and Deputy Sheriff, was watching them every step of the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leisurely tracing his fingers along the length of Michonne's back, Rick smiled contentedly to himself . His sense of touch was being thoroughly spoiled by the silky smooth skin of this goddess resting on him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she smiled sweetly, "I'm okay."

He took in a deep breath, "Yeah...I'm okay too. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Giggling, she feathered kisses across his glistening chest, her now loose locs sweeping his heated skin.

"Hey, hey..." he gripped her lower back, "...don't get me started again. I gotta go to work in a few hours."

"I'm sorry," Michonne laughed harder, "I wasn't trying to. I should go then, let you get some rest." Moving herself off of him his hand suddenly grasped onto her.

"No please, stick around. I mean, you could...I don't mind."

Sitting up next to him she reached out and cupped his cheek. "I need some rest too. My head kind of hurts...too much champagne."

"I think you held it well," he said as he turned into her palm giving her a little kiss.

Glancing down at her naked body she bubbled with laughter again, "Well I beg to differ. You got to take advantage of me."

"What now? Look at _me_ Michonne, I can hardly move here. Can't even feel my left-"

"Oh yeah right."

Chuckling himself, he shifted upright. "But seriously...stay."

"Remember when..." she drew herself closer to him, "...when I told you that I'm not girlfriend material?"

"And I told you that you could trust me. This, this would be different."

"But it's not you Rick, it's me, really..." she instantly winced at the sorry excuse, even though it was absolutely true.

"So you're telling me that you don't want to see me again?"

"I'm telling you that, that this was unexpected is all." Both guilt and regret were suddenly gripping at her chest, and her gaze quickly shifted away from his. "And we should just keep things casual." Leaning back she then got off the bed and fetched her clothes from off of the floor. "You don't know me Rick and there's not much else that I can tell you."

Watching her silently for awhile as she dressed herself, Rick struggled with the disappointment that welled up within him. "You know I'm finding it hard to accept that Michonne," he finally confessed. "Just let me come up to see you after my shift. We'll talk then." He was being a bit stubborn, and a bit relentless. Not because he was a jackass, because he truly wasn't, but because he felt something intense for this woman, and he needed to explore why. "Could you at least give me that?" he implored.

Resigned she stopped and nodded her head at him, "Sure." From past experiences though, it wouldn't be wise to take this further...but the way he was looking at her just then, undoubtedly sent shivers up her spine.

"Good," he whispered as he reached out and held her hand, shamelessly grinning from ear to ear. "Shall I bring dinner?"

"No, I could make something. I can make that pizza you promised me."

"Wait, like from scratch? You can do that?"

She chuckled, "I can."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You're perfect for me."

Her stomach flipped instantaneously.

"Because of pizza? Don't say that Rick..." pulling away her hand she nervously shook her head at him. "You have no idea who I am."

"I will. And it won't matter," he replied confidently.

"Well you're either stupid or-"

"Or what?"

She bit her tongue just then.

"Get some rest. I'll come see you later. And then...then we'll talk."

"Yeah," she breathed. "See you later." Becoming more convinced that this was definitely a mistake, she needed to quickly figure out how to fix it.

0000000000000000000000000

No sooner did Michonne leave his apartment than Rick turned over and fell asleep. However, his rest, wasn't going to last, as moments later sudden noises filtered through his ceiling.

He heard muffled voices...Was it the TV? If it was, why did she have it on so loudly? But then, in an instant, the sound of a clatter made Rick sit straight up in his bed. "What in the world was she doing now?" he muttered to himself.

Unexpectedly, within seconds, the clatter then turned into a scuffle, and the scuffle into a commotion, and by that time Rick was half way dressed ready to bolt straight out of his door.

Something was wrong.

Not hearing anything else as he swiftly ran up the flight of stairs, he hoped to god that he was simply overreacting. But just as he broached the landing to her floor, a sharp cracking sound rang out breaking the air of silence. Immediately after, a heavy thud followed and Rick's heart leapt out of his chest.

"Michonne!" rushing towards her apartment not knowing what to expect, he found that her door was already slightly opened. He paused momentarily, and cautiously peered inside. "Michonne," he whispered, but he got no response. It was dark and he could hardly see, but steadily he moved further in.

"Michonne?" he called for her again.

"Rick?" She finally answered.

He shuffled quickly to the end of the short corridor and made a right towards the kitchen, "Mich- Oh my god!" he gasped, astounded by the sight before him.

With a revolver in her hand, Michonne was standing over a man lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What, what happened?" his eyes refused to believe the scene in front of him.

"This, man, attacked me," she answered breathlessly, her voice unsteady as her chest heaved.

Although the midnight moon provided the only source of light Rick could clearly make out her bruised and battered face. Her form fitting white dress was also now splattered in red. It quickly dawned on him that the first time he saw her she was also smeared in red then. But t _his_ just wasn't real, it couldn't be.

"And you shot him?"

"He attacked me!"

"Okay okay..." Bending down, Rick leaned forward towards the body.

"Don't," she warned.

"I'm checking to see if he's still alive."  
"He's not," she confirmed through clenched teeth.

He pulled back, "Alright, well..." his mind and pulse racing, he hastily looked to his left then to his right, searching for her phone. "...we need to call the police."

"No." she stopped him.

"No? It's okay Michonne, this is self-defense."

When he finally spotted it, he grabbed ahold of it and started dialing.

"Put the phone down Rick."

"Shane, he can help us."

 _Click!_

Michonne stood, both arms outstretched, with her hands wrapped tightly around the grip of the revolver...

And Rick found himself staring down the barrel of her gun.

"I said put, the phone, down."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** The reviews as usual have been fantastic. Thank you for sharing your opinions and I'm glad that you guys are interested in my little crazy story. Side Note: Guest: For clarification when I mentioned Perrier Champagne I was referring to Laurent-Perrier Champagne...their Rosè is exceptional. I will try to be more specific when using Brand names in the future.

* * *

Panic stricken, it took every ounce of will power within Michonne to keep her hands from trembling. "Did you hear what I just said? Put, the phone, down, I can't let you call the police."

"I don't understand what this is, but I don't like it," he countered.

"Rick just do it...Now!"

A mixture of fear and determination swirling in her eyes moved him to comply and do as she ordered. Stepping back with his gaze trained onto the weapon, he was confused more than ever. Just minutes ago he was wrapped up in bed with this woman. Now, she was aiming a gun to his head. The absurdity of the scenario almost made him chuckle.

He placed the phone back onto the counter, being as cautious as possible. "Now you put that thing away. Alright?"

Slowly she lowered her arms and blew out a breath, "I'm sorry."

He peered at her for a moment then dropped his gaze to the deceased man between them. "You wanna tell me who this is?"

"He was sent to kill me."

"Excuse me? Why? Who are you?"

"I don't have time to give you an explanation...but I need you to help me."

"You just said no police, so what are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is getting me out of here, right now." Her heart racing at a mile a minute, time was running out, and she needed to move quickly.

Rick's mouth ran dry in an instant, unable to get a word out as his brain felt befuddled. What in the world could she possibly mean? He couldn't fathom what was taking place just then so he just gaped at her.

"If you call the cops Rick I will go to jail or worse. I can't be questioned or booked or investigated so please...help me. I promise you that I will explain everything later."

His eyebrows raised, "Jail?"

"Yes Rick, do you want me to go to jail? I know this is hard to comprehend right this second, I get it, but could you trust me?...I'm begging you."

"Okay, okay," he conceded, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "What do you need me to do?"

She sighed in relief, "This, wasn't me. Just get me out of here...Umm I need towels...I can't move and leave footprints. Wait, put on a pair of gloves first," she warned as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are they?"

"Cabinet under the sink. Then grab some garbage bags and disinfectant wipes from the kitchen."

While Rick was hustling around, Michonne stooped down to rest the gun on the floor as far away from the body as she could. Standing back up she then proceeded to remove her clothes.

"Where are the bags? I need one...quickly," she ordered.

"Here. Towels?"

"On the floor." She then sidesteps and wiped off her bloodied feet.

"You need shoes, clothes?"

"Yeah, under my bed there are two duffel bags, bring 'em both,"

Just as he turns away she grabbed his arm, "Hold on. Bag that," she points to the gun.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes." She sees the instant shock in his eyes, "I'll tell you everything...after."

Taking in a deep breath Rick hurriedly grabbed the revolver along with her dress, and heels that were dropped in the corridor.

In the meantime she cleaned herself the best that she could with the wipes, dumping that as well. When he returned with the duffel bags she unzips one, and a hoodie and a pair of jeans were pulled out. Swiftly she pulled the sweatshirt over her head and then steps into the dark colored trousers. However, as she tried to shimmy into them, her nerves started to give out at that moment and her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Shit, shit, shit," she swore under her breath.

Instantly Rick stood before her and steadies her hand, "Here let me help you," he offered.

Letting go, Michonne allows him to finish dress her. "Thank You," she whispered.

Up close now, he could plainly see the extent of the damage done to her face...that face, My God...Still so breathtakingly beautiful amid the horror they were in. "That son-of-a-bitch," Rick felt his stomach boil with rage as he gently passed his fingers along her bruises.

"I'm okay, really. Let's just go. Someone may have called 911 already. Get every single thing in the bag...the phone too."

"And what are you gonna do with it? Dump it?" he asked as she slipped on her sneakers.

"Burning would be preferential..."

"There's an incinerator at the hospital."

"That'll work."

"What about the body Michonne?"

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't we get like uh plastic?"

"Plastic?"

"To dispose of the guy..."

"What now?"

"I saw it on Scandal."

"Don't be ridiculous..."

"Listen I actually have a hatchet, it's in my trunk-"

"Richard Grimes, can we just leave?"

"Hey I thought we weren't taking any chances?"

"Do I look like Olivia Pope to you? Forget the body. Let's go."

* * *

Back down in his apartment Rick and Michonne stood in the living room trying to strategize a plausible story for him to tell.

"Just lie and say that you were too exhausted to hear anything from upstairs. That you never went up there, and you don't know where I went after I left your place," she suggested as she paced the floor.

"And where are you gonna go?"

"I'm leaving King's County Rick."

"But why can't we just say that you were attacked-?"

"I already told you why," her voice raised. "They'll find out who I am and they'll arrest me, and I'll definitely get killed."

"And who are you? Is your name even Michonne?"

She stopped and glanced at him, "Yes, but not Daae, its Anthony."

"So you've been lying to me since the day we met?"

"I told you people lie all the time."

Shifting his body, Rick looked away avoiding her gaze, "...and why would you be arrested Ms. Anthony?"

She swallowed hard at his change of tone just then, "You're sure you still wanna know?"

"Of course."

"Okay...well, for a long time I actually used to work for a guy who's into some bad stuff."

"What guy?"

"His name's Negan."

Rick shook his head in disbelief, as he took a seat on the arm of his sofa. A few moments passed without either one saying anything. She simply stared at him ...and he stared at the floor.

"Do you have bleach?" she finally uttered, cutting the quietness, "I need to bathe and scrub..."

"Tell me everything first." Rick needed to make sense of what was happening, or rather, what just happened and why.

Hesitating at that moment, she was weary about truly exposing herself, even if she promised him that she would, and even if she'd already become intimate with him. For a whole year she'd been on her own, everywhere she went no one knew her real story, it was as if she were playing make-believe. So, she did what she wanted and she said what she wanted, and it kept her safe.

But not anymore it seemed. Now she was somewhat accountable to this man. Right now, this relative stranger, who just committed a crime for her, was demanding to hear the truth, even though she couldn't help but notice that he was finding it hard to just glimpse in her direction for more than a second.

"He found me when I was at my wits' end," she began in a hushed voice, nervousness causing her to wring her hands continuously. "I had dropped out of college after two years, I gave my parents hell and the whole nine yards...typical story. I thought I knew it all. But then, there was an accident and both of them died..." she paused to blink back the tears elicited by the dreadful memory. "They died hating me. And, and I...I just was in a bad way. I spiraled out of control and made a lot of bad choices...just too many, till I lost myself completely." She stopped and took in a deep breath, "At that point it was just easy to fall in with his group."

"This Negan?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought I found a safe place, where people understood me. They call themselves the 'Saviors' for crying out loud."

Finally looking up at her, Rick nodded understandingly, "A family."

"Yeah," she breathed. "But I was wrong, so eventually I left."

"What did you do for him Michonne?"

"I'm a thief, a con artist."

"You mean you were a thief."

Casting her eyes behind him she pointed towards one of the duffel bags, "There's just about fifty thousand dollars in there. I stole that from him before leaving. I figured he owed me."

"Why did you end up leaving? Did he uhh, hurt you?"

"Me? No...He, he wouldn't, at least not himself. But he does hurt people Rick. He didn't at first, but he just got worse and worse. It was too much. I barely sleep anymore because I've seen too much...Have you ever done things that made you feel ashamed of yourself afterward?" Raising her hands she buried her face within them. "I was becoming like him, a cold hearted monster...that's what he does, he preys on the darkness within you and he nurtures it until you're someone else, until you become something else."

Rick stood up and approached her, "I don't see that."

"I've been suppressing it for a year. Hiding away from place to place... he won't leave me alone."

"He wants the money?"

"No, it's not about the money...he's a damned power hungry psycho! God I have to go! I don't know how he even found me. Must've had that goon upstairs trailing me from Atlanta. But how?" A thousand questions running through her mind Michonne then grabbed her bag of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "Where's the bleach?" she inquired.

"I'll get it." Walking towards the kitchen cupboards, mulling over everything she just said, Rick came to a stop when he suddenly heard a faint noise, a whimper. Turning back he eased his way to the slightly open bathroom door and glimpses in. And he sees her...She's staring in the mirror stifling her cries of despair.

"Michonne," he called out quietly.

Her face burning she turned away, "Just give me the bottle," refusing to meet his gaze she held out her hand to receive the item. Instead, she's being pulled towards him, and immediately she crumbles within his reassuring embrace.

As he held her in his arms he squeezes her tightly, as though he could absorb her pain.

"I don't know for how long I can live like this..." she sobbed. "My life doesn't make sense to me anymore."

Rick tilts her chin up, "Hey you'll figure something out."

"There's nothing to figure out. I have to run." Stepping away from him she wiped her face with her palms. "I can't have a normal life, with a boyfriend, and a career, or a bloody engagement party and a 40 yr marriage. The sad truth is I know it's what I deserve, for everything I've done. I can't have it both ways. So you don't look at me like that, don't feel sorry for me."

"But it's okay for you to feel sorry for yourself? Cause that's what all this sounds like to me. Retribution. Is that what this is?"

"That's not what I meant Rick," she sniffed.

"Then why put up a fight Michonne? Answer me that...why not let them kill you?"

She shook her head and glanced away.

"You want a fresh start. You want to build a life for yourself."

"It doesn't matter, not when Negan's chasing me."

"He's chasing you because you're a fighter and you're a good person. I've known you for less than a week and I can see that. It's the only reason why I did what I did in your apartment."

Moving closer to her he held onto her arms, "We'll figure something out."  
"We? Don't be stupid. You already have something here for yourself. Friends, family-"

"Yeah but something's missing..."

"A criminal on the run?" she ridiculed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't know."

"Exactly." She sighed deeply, "I'm ready to take a shower." Turning away from him she raises her shirt over her head and winced in pain.

"Wait, wait, let me take care of those bruises," he insisted.

"I want to be out of here before sunrise."

A stone dropped in Rick's stomach. What else did he expect though? Of course she was still going to leave. "Uhh okay. Just sit here..." he placed her on the closed toilet seat, "Let me get my supplies."

Gathering together his first aid kit and the bottle of bleach she requested, Rick quickly returned to the bathroom and stooped before her.

"You know it's better to get ice on this, it's starting to swell," he advised as he gently swiped the antiseptic wipes over her cuts.

"Rick just do what you can. I'll see about the rest later." Exhausted, physically and mentally, Michonne would've loved nothing more than to be pampered by him, and to drift asleep in his arms for the next few hours. But that would be a luxury she couldn't afford.

"Michonne you may have done the worst kinds of things, but I think you did it to stay alive. Honestly...you're not too far gone. You wanna change and I know you can."

"How do you know?" she asked, as he unscrewed the tube of antibiotics.

"I know because... because I've seen people come through those ER doors at their most vulnerable, when they're broken, crying and screaming in pain...sometimes excruciating pain. Men, women, and children...you know what they all have in common? They're all scared...just so scared. And they all say the same thing, they say to me _'Do what you gotta do Doc. Just make the pain stop...Just don't let me die.'_ When things look grave, and you think your life is in peril, it frightens you...it frightens all of us. So we want to do whatever it takes to survive."

After placing the last bandage on her face Rick kneels and rocks back on his heels to study her. "It sounds to me like that's what happened when this Negan fella found you. Vulnerable, broken and you felt like your life was in peril...it frightened you, am I right?"

Nodding her head in response, her eyes pooled with water under his gaze.

"He took advantage of that, made you feel like he was saving you so that you would do anything he wanted."

Stripped and on display, Michonne bows her head attempting to conceal herself from his peering eyes.

On the other hand, Rick needed to maintain contact with this enticing woman, so he lifted himself up and placed his hands at the back of her neck. Yielding to him she returned his gaze allowing him to observe her sadness.

Not being able to control himself, Rick swiftly yet tenderly pressed his mouth against her full lips, breathing her in.

Like an electric shock to her chest, the kiss caused her heart to pound. No judgement, no condemnation, _he_ was just trying to save her. Because that's what he does, he actually saves people. He wanted her to be okay.

Drawing away slightly, she leaned her forehead against his, her breathing uneven.

"I think you're wrong, Rick."

"How?" he replied huskily.

"I'm not the one who's perfect."

"In this life you are to me," he breathed.

"I wish we'd met at a different time-"

"Then stay," he quickly retorted, "and let me help you."

"You already have, so much..." she clutched his hair at the nape of his neck. "...just let me go."

"But how can I not see you again?"

Sucking in her lips she pulled away and tilted her head, "Maybe someday Doctor Grimes...I promise. I'll find a way to let you know when I'm safe. Okay?"

"Yeah...okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N:** Still with me? I really hope so. Enjoy S701...I'll be a puddle of emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Death to Negan….that's all I have to say about that.**

 **Please enjoy….**

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4**

 **9 weeks later**

It was official; Rick Grimes was unquestionably having the worst day ever.

By the eleventh hour of his twenty-four shift, he was just about to blow a blood vessel. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to, the nurses were short-staffed, two deadly vehicle accidents brought in close to a dozen patients in one go, and his interns were more than determined to go out of their way to majorly screw up everything.

"Damn it Spencer you're gonna kill my patient," bellowed Rick in the middle of the narrow, bustling hallway of the Emergency Room Department. Grabbing on to his nervous intern he pulled him aside, as two nurses rushed by with a patient on a gurney connected to an IV Drip. The dull, egg shell colored wall, together with the fluorescent lights above, made the young doctor look like he was about to puke as he faced the wrath of his Supervising Resident.

"What the hell did you do in there? Hey, look at me Spencer…tell me what, did, you do?"

"I, I, I just, I thought seeing as how she had poor veins and I couldn't get an IV in-"

"Well you're an idiot aren't you? You tried to run a Central line on your own, have you ever done that before?"

"No Doctor Grimes."

"Then you should've paged me! You know that."

"You were busy Sir, I, I didn't want to….I thought I could've handled it."

"Well you thought wrong because you lost the damned wire. If Tara here hadn't come and gotten me and Doctor Raleigh, there's no telling how many things would've gone wrong with Ms. Olivia….she could've gotten a stroke for one thang son. She could've died today!"

"I was trying to help."

"Yeah? You wanna help you come to me. Don't lay a finger on another patient for the rest of the day, you got that?"

"Yes Doctor Grimes."

"Stick with Tara for the rest of the shift she's the only one out of you pathetic bunch that seems to know how to operate under pressure. Now get outta my sight." he growled.

Doctor Aaron Raleigh stood behind Rick watching in disbelief at his peer's disturbing outburst.

"Hey Rick a moment please?"

"Not now Aaron, can't you see I'm working?"

"I can see you scaring your interns."

He spun around at the statement, "Good. People's lives are in their hands. They need to step it up, and stop bitching and moaning. And Spencer….I don't care if he's Monroe's boy, but he shouldn't have been admitted in to this program."

Aaron glanced around for prying ears and proceeded to lower his voice, "Rick that may be so, but you and I, we have no control over that. Now I know that this hospital demands a lot from you, but maybe you could be a little bit more long-suffering."

"Oh, okay. But when they screw up, it's my butt on the line isn't it?"

"If you could just hear me out. All I'm saying is perhaps you could take it a little easy, I think that it would be best for you to go and find an empty room, for just about an hour, to cool off. I'll cover for you."

Rick understood his colleague's concerns, but what he was asking of him was easier said than done.

"I appreciate it Aaron I really do, but that won't be necessary." He shuffled the files he held in his hands. "If you need me you can find me going over these X-Ray results with Mr. Johnson down the hall. Then I have to finish my rounds…Is that alright with you?"

"Fine," he responded with an exasperated sigh, "Do whatever you want."

Rick walked away completely ignoring his advice.

For the past couple of months, Doctor Grimes' life was like an extended scene from a bizarre Hitchcock movie. Disconnected from, and yet consumed by his brief encounter with Michonne, somehow his life kept churning on as though nothing ever happened. As though it was all in his mind.

Time passed by, and with no gun, no witnesses, and the only suspect gone with the wind, Shane, who was the lead on the investigation, had quickly hit a brick wall. The limited resources at King's County Police Department, furthermore made it rather difficult to even properly identify the dead man found in the apartment.

Michonne hadn't been around long enough for anyone to give a proper statement about her, no one except for Rick of course and he unhesitatingly remained practically mum. He gave them the story that they'd concocted, which was that he'd only met her that night, and they'd hit it off. They had some fun for a few hours at his place and then she snuck off while he was asleep. Other than that, Rick didn't see anything and he didn't hear anything.

As a matter of fact, the live band on the rooftop didn't help the situation either, as they really had things swinging. Most of the residents on that same floor were either at the party too boozed up and boogied out or they were nestled away fast asleep. Something Shane himself could attest to. The neighbor who did call 911 reportedly heard the 'explosion' at around midnight but was too scared to poke their head out.

So for now, Michonne would have a bit of a reprieve. Thank God.

* * *

 _8 hours to go…_

In the middle of another round of checks, Rick suddenly got paged to the front desk, it would seem that he had a visitor.

Making his way back to the lobby, he easily spotted that his visitor was none other than his buddy Shane, who was actually engrossed in a hushed conversation with Nurse Lori Hill.

"Shane," he addressed as he got closer. Quickly, Lori pulled away from the attentions of the deputy, avoiding eye-contact with Rick as she silently made herself scarce.

"Hey man, how you been?"

Rick squinted his eyes at his so- called friend and nodded, "I'm good. How are things with you…and Lori?"

Shane stared at him for a moment contemplating how best to answer, "You okay with that right? I mean you said you were-"

"I did and I am."

"Oh…well in that case we're great. Just making dinner plans for tonight maybe go dancing and all."

"I may be good Shane but I don't need any details… that you could just keep to yourself. Understood?"

Shane clutched the back of his neck, as his gaze darted around the lobby. "Uhh yeah, yeah of course. Don't mind me." He didn't want things to be too awkward with the three of them, they'd known each other for half of their lives, and well him being with Lori now just sort of happened in a way.

"Anyway, ummm the reason I'm here is to give you an update on the case man. Seems like the FBI is involved now."

"What?"

"Yeah the dead guy turned out to be a 'Brian O'Hare', he's from this notorious national gang called the Saviours…"

Rick turned up his lower lip feigning ignorance at the revealed information, "Never heard of 'em."

Shane shot him a puzzled glance, "Really? Well your girl, Michonne, she's from the same squad as well….and now I knew that I'd seen her face from somewhere. Awhile back we were deployed to Atlanta for a special case and this same crew happened to be involved. Now she didn't mention none of that to you?"

Rick folded his arms across his chest and purposefully glared at him. "One night Shane….and we didn't do much talking. I told you that before, it's in your report."

"I know I know," he defended, "But I'm just covering my bases is all. And you haven't seen nor heard from her since huh?"

Rick shrugged, "Sorry."

"Well it's not even on my desk anymore; the task has been handed over."

"Good for you." An uncomfortable silence immediately ensued. "Ahem," Rick cleared his throat, "I gotta get back to it…see you around?"

"Yeah man, see ya." Shane sighed deeply as Rick excused himself. They'd been involved in each other's lives for over 15 years and if it was one thing he knew about Rick Grimes, it was when he was flat out lying.

* * *

 _5 hours to go…_

Deciding to take Aaron up on his offer, Rick finally made his way to the locker room. It was empty and quiet and he really needed a moment to catch his breath, for the sake of his own sanity. Sitting on one of the wall benches, he slipped off his sneakers before lifting up his legs and stretching out on his back, one arm thrown behind his head for support while the other lazily hung over his heavy eyes.

While his body was on the verge of shutting down, his mind, on the other hand, insisted on racing at a mile a minute, preventing him from falling asleep just then. Going over the day's numerous events, his talk with Shane, above all things, replayed in his thoughts constantly, specifically, his lie about not hearing from Michonne since that night. The truth was that he had heard from her...at least just once.

Within three weeks of her disappearing, she'd kept her promise by sending him an old fashioned letter. She very briefly informed him that she had found her way upstate New York where it happened to be ridiculously cold, just insanely….and that yes, she was safe, for the time being.

Struggling to turn his brain off, Rick, unexpectedly, heard the faint sound of light footsteps entering the room. He prayed that whoever it was weren't looking for him in particular.

"Hey Rick…" she greeted softly.

His arm moved from over his face, "Lori? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing dear heart, nothing's wrong," she replied with the sweetest southern accent. "Just wanted to check in on ya is all." Seating herself next to his chest on the narrow bench, Lori reached out and swiped back his stray curls, allowing her fingers to linger on his bearded face. Rick instantly jerked back.

"I'm fine nurse, just trying to catch some sleep."

Her eyes widened at his formality, "Now come on Rick, don't be like that."

"How am I being Lori?" he peered at her quizzically. "I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you coming in here…"

"I'm just checking in on you is what I said! And Shane and I…we're just having a little fun. _He's_ just for fun…Boys are for toys. That's all this is."

His brows furrowed at her callous words. "So you're using him?"

"We're using each other. Besides I wouldn't have to if you'd just …take me back."

"Oh god, how can I Lori? After you deceived me?"

"I did not. For the last time, I did not! And I apologized still, over and over."

"I don't know about that in all honesty, a pregnancy scare…"

"I was desperate Rick. I felt you slipping away from me, I thought it was our chance, but I was wrong…All I ever wanted was your full attention, always. I'm sorry that that made me a bit crazy."

Rick flung his arm back over his eyes, "I'm tired, I can't do this right now." He won't do this right now.

"You and I …" she continued softly, "…we're meant to be."

Leisurely finding its way to his chest, her hand then rested there decisively.

"I see you Doctor Grimes. I see you for who you are, and truth be told there's been a change in you. This place is draining you. It's too much."

Her words rang true in his brain…he was a changed man, no doubt about that, but not for the reasons she thought.

Out-of-the-blue, her hand then determinedly began to make its way even further down Rick's torso. It took him a whole second but he quickly grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me make you feel better. You know I know how."

With his grip still on her he raised himself straight up, but, he didn't let go. Instead he found himself gazing momentarily into her playful eyes, surprised by the effect that they were having on him.

Detecting his hesitation, Lori's other hand now came up to stroke his face, and the familiar warmth of her touch was undeniably somewhat comforting to him. He took in a deep breath…briefly he was tempted to succumb. She was taking advantage of him in his exhausted state...and he could let her, just this once.

But no, he didn't want this; those were the wrong hands from the wrong woman. In an instant, he stood up distancing himself from the shrewdness of his ex.

Her curiosity peaked, she narrowed her eyes to stare at him. "You've been keeping secrets…haven't you? I know what that's like. But you're too good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shane's case. The one night thing you had with that, with that-"

"Watch it Lori!" His expression changed entirely within a second. "Whatever your boy toy told you, I don't want to hear it." This woman was proving to be more unbelievable than he'd thought. Was she always like this? Or was it that she'd changed too?

"And seeing as how the two of you are having 'fun' together now, I suggest you keep your hands off of me. Now could you just leave? I'm sure you have stuff to do... Nurse Hill."

"Actually it's the end of my shift."

"Well look at that, even better." Without another word he watched her leave, a deathly scowl imprinted on her face. It was not going to be a good date night.

* * *

 _2 hours to go…_

"So how are you holding up Noah?" Rick asked his patient as he was just about finishing up some stitches on his leg.

"It's alright," responded the teenager. "I think I'm getting used to this."

"You shouldn't. This is the fifth time I've seen you this year. For now it's your arms and your legs, but then your back, your head."

"Nah Doc I always have my helmet on." He smirked, "Safety First."

Rick chuckled as he gave the leg a final look over, "That's right."

At that moment Tara came rushing towards him.

"What is it now?"

"It's…Spencer Sir," she breathlessly responded.

"What? Again?" His shift was almost up and still the drama wouldn't cease. Were they trying to kill him?

"No…" she shook her head, "It's…it's Doctor Anderson."

"Shit. Where?" He didn't need to hear anymore, in a flash he hustled behind her towards the scene.

Pete Anderson, Head of Surgery, had garnered for himself a reputation for having an even worse temper than Rick's. Moreover, he was simply an all-round jackass 24/7. And today of all days Rick had very little patience to deal cautiously with him.

Sure enough at the end of a hallway, there he was like a ranting lunatic, his hands clutching at the intern's collar.

"Get your hands off of him Pete." Rick ordered.

"This kid, this kid is the worse!" he snarled without releasing his grip.

"Pete I'm serious let him go now. Tell me what happened." Rick was just about to put his own hands on the insufferable surgeon when he finally freed Spencer.

"My patient in room 225, this numbskull gave him a bottle of water…"

"He said he was thirsty…" the young man defended.

"You should've read the chart!" Anderson roared.

"Hey calm down…" Rick was confused. "What exactly is the problem?"

"The problem is I can't perform his gallbladder surgery tonight after all, it's gonna have to get done tomorrow instead."

Rick watched the absurd man in disbelief. "So you get an early night off and you want to attack my intern? Is the patient in critical condition Doctor Anderson?"

"That's not the point Rick."

"Then what is the point? Seems to me thangs worked out for the better." He shot Pete a knowing look, a distinct air of whiskey emanating from the red faced man. "You looking tired Doc. Our best surgeon should be well rested. Spencer here did you a favor. In this condition anything could happen."

He then nodded towards the cafeteria, "Spence, why don't you and Tara go get something to eat. Things have slowed down for the night," he dismissed them.

"Yeah….whatever," in a huff Pete was about to storm off but Rick quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.

"And the next time you got a problem with one of _my_ interns, you come see me. Don't let this happen again." He threatened in a hushed tone.

"Careful Grimes…or don't you know who you're talking to?" he shot back yanking away his arm.

"Yeah Pete…I know I know. You're the golden boy around here. But the thing is, I don't care, so if there is, a next time…a delayed minor surgery would be the least of your worries. You have my word on that."

* * *

 _10 minutes to go..._

He couldn't wait any longer, he was about to drop dead from fatigue. Literally an inch away from death's door the time to leave was now! Hopefully, tomorrow would prove to be less fatal.

"Goodnight Doctor Grimes," greeted Dr. Douglas, the senior resident coming in to take over for the next 12 hours. "You ducking out early huh?" he joked checking his watch.

"Hey you didn't see me T-Dog…have a good one, alright." With that Rick hurried his way out of the ER doors, heading straight towards his car. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a red-headed woman. His stomach flipped. Was that Paula? Please God, don't let it be-

"Rick? Rick." The woman tried to get his attention but he doggedly kept his focus on getting into his vehicle. He was in no way, shape, or form up for any more confrontations.

Only last week he'd made the mistake of agreeing to drinks with this woman, an old school mate of his. She came in to his department due to severe dehydration, and as a thank you she compelled him to meet her for some beers the following night.

It turned out that she had just one too many issues for Rick's tastes so, suffice to say, the 'date' didn't end too well. As a matter of fact, the next thing he knew, she had found herself at his door later on that very same night. Apparently it was necessary for her to verbally and even physically abuse him for the horrible time they'd had.

So yeah, it was imperative, for Rick's own safety, to make a quick getaway.

"Rick…it's me, Jesse…" He paused, and finally dared to look over his shoulder. It really was Mrs. Anderson, thankfully…but the hair.

"I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry."

She giggled…did he say something funny?

"Oh you! I colored my hair is all. What do you think? Does it suit me?" she flicked her shoulder length tresses playfully, while flashing him a flirtatious smile.

Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Umm yeah, Pete's gonna love it."  
"Yeah? But I'm asking what do you think?"

Taking in a deep breath, he narrowed his eyes at her, "I think, I think I gotta go Jesse. Have a good night."

Her countenance instantly fell as she gaped at him while he swiftly made his escape.

* * *

His nerves wrecked from the ungodly hectic 24 hour shift he'd just endured, Rick was more than pleased to finally be at home. Exhausted, starving, and most of all pissed, maybe it was time for him to take an extended vacation of some sort. It would've been ideal if he could simply head down to Florida to visit his brother, or take the long drive into the country to spend some time with his old buddy Daryl…anything just to get away from it all, even for a little while. He deserved a break didn't he?

After taking a much needed, and even more so welcomed, hot shower, Rick made his usual call for dinner. As soon as he hung up with the operator though, there was an unexpected knock at the door. "Oh no…" he groaned, "…not again." The last time he had a visitor at that time of the night things didn't go so pleasant and he still had the scratch to prove it. Or maybe, just perhaps, it was _really_ speedy delivery and his pizza was waiting for him just on the other side of the door piping hot…yeah right.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Alright, hold on a god damned minute," he hollered as he approached the door. Pausing a moment, he bent forward to squint through the peephole first. "Well okay," he muttered to himself as his gaze dropped to the floor. The nerve of this woman was just mind-boggling. What was he going to do now? His weariness was at an all new heights, so could he possibly be hallucinating? A figment of his imagination?

Sucking in his bottom lip, Rick placed one hand on his hip, and with the other he bravely unbolted and opened up the door.

"Hey," he greeted with an air of caution.

"Hey…You missed me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and scoffed in response.

"I see the mutton chop's back, and with a bang too," she mocked with a half a smile.

Rick narrowed his eyes as she stood there in a dark leather jacket with her arms wrapped around herself.

"You got a problem with that?"

"You gonna invite me in?"

"Well now…that depends," stepping into the doorway, he shoved both hands into his pockets and locked his eyes onto hers. "Should I Michonne?"

"Yes please,"

"You gonna stay for a little while?"

She sighed deeply and nodded her head, "Just for a little while."

"Well…what are you waiting for?" he whispered, as he moved in closer standing just an inch away from her, "Just get in here already." He slipped his arms tightly around her waist and hoisted her off of the floor.

Cupping his face as he stepped back into his apartment she grinned at him, "So you did miss me huh?"

"Every damn second of every damn day."

Laughter bubbled up out of her just like a melody, and her entire face beamed. Even though the sight made his heart stop, Rick could actually swear that in that moment, he was being resurrected.

It was official; Rick Grimes was unquestionably having the best day ever.

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why are you here?" Seeing her again, so unexpectedly, had him elated, but in all honesty he was also confused. Rick narrowed his eyes at Michonne as she casually made herself comfortable on his couch.

"I'm keeping my promise," she replied, patting the cushion next to her, needing him to relax first. They had a lot to discuss.

Accepting her invitation, Rick sat down, facing his body towards her. "I got your letter," he sighed.

"Well, seeing is believing, isn't it?" Grabbing up a pillow she rested it on her lap, "Come here."

Again, Rick quietly yielded to her will. Stretching out his legs he laid his head down, staring directly up at her gorgeous face.

Although he was smiling at her, she observed that his blue eyes looked somewhat grey. Maybe, she was a part of the reason for that; his involvement in her situation was probably taking a toll. Would he even tell her so?

Michonne then passed her hand soothingly along the crown of his head, "What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me in one piece? That all your criminal activities weren't in vain?" she joked.

But his handsome face became taut, "You could be seen...you could be caught-"

"I know," she quickly responded. Breathing in deeply, she glanced away from him for a moment, "I'm here for one day Grimes..." Combing through his thick hair with her fingers now, she looked back down at him, "...just wanted to see a friendly face, that's all." Amongst other things.

"You're taking a big chance just for a friend," he stated rather than asked. Gazing in to her doting eyes, Rick wasn't trying to start a fight or anything, but he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy...for her.

"You look exhausted," she sidestepped. "Rest, we'll talk more in the morning." Admittedly, she was tired too...tired of keeping secrets, tired of hiding, tired of being hunted, just so tired...especially of being alone.

So many questions ran through his mind, but, truthfully, his drowsiness was winning him over. "Okay," he surrendered, "Will you really be here when I wake up?" closing his eyes he allowed the caress of her hands to lull him to sleep. "Are you even here now?"

She chuckled, "I'm here Rick, I'm here," her voice soft and reassuring.

"Good. I did miss you, but...I'm scared for you," he confessed.

Bending down she placed a kiss on his forehead, "I missed you too..." She was scared for them both.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun had already crept its way in to Rick's living room, Michonne sat by the kitchen island nursing a hot cup of black coffee. A half hour had passed when she heard him returning through the front door. He'd made a run to the Corner Mart for supplies as his cupboards were practically bare. The only thing left to consume, other than the coffee, was the leftover pizza from the night before, and to her it was just the most awful thing she'd ever tasted.

"Rick?"

"Yeah, it's me." Appearing around the corridor his hands were full with plastic and paper bags of goodies, as well as her personal travel case which he'd retrieved from her car. Rick wasn't taking any chances; he didn't want her to step outside for a second at any time during the day.

"So how'd you feel about scrambled eggs and German sausages?" he asked as he rested everything in front of her.

Her upper lip instantly curled and her eyebrows narrowed at him, "German sausages?" Michonne's house had always been a sausage free zone from ever since. The sight alone would make her barf. "What else you got Grimes?"

"Are you serious? I wake up this morning and half my pizza from last night was gone," he sniggered.

"Ham and Pineapple pizza. There's a huge difference, don't you know that?"

He chortled, "Well alright ma'am," automatically a mental note was made for the next time...he wasn't quite sure why though. There wasn't going to be a next time.

"Blueberry or French toast Bagels?"

Her face lit up, "Ooh French toast please," taking the container of choice from him gleefully.

"Yeah I thought so," he bragged. "Okay sit tight and I'll have these whipped up for ya."

Jumping off of the stool she reached out for carton, "No, I'll do it."

Resisting, he smirked at her offer, "Now you're my guest."

"Please Rick, I got it."

Relenting at her persistence, he handed over the eggs, and took a seat after pouring himself a mug of coffee.

Rick regarded Michonne's form entirely as she busied herself around his stove. The sight sparked a light of contentment within him. He smiled to himself, if only he could be so fortunate everyday.

"Did you call the hospital?" she inquired without looking back, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yeah...asked T-Dog to do me a favor. Told him I've come down with something, and that I couldn't move a muscle."

"And they'll live without you?"

"They'll live. Said that I'd try to be in for tonight." Quite frankly, he wasn't so sure about that either. Michonne was here with him, now...she said for a day but, maybe he could convince her otherwise…somehow.

After dishing out his breakfast she settled herself on the stool next to him with her own.

"Well? Is it good?" she asked after he took a couple of bites.  
His head tilted side to side, and then an immediate smile crept across his face, "I've tasted better."

Her eyes grew large in an instant, and her mouth fell slightly agape. He was throwing her dig back at her. "Okay…" she grinned at him, "I'll give you that one…only because I had so little to work with. Couldn't make my egg special."

"What is that? Your special?"

"What I really needed was some mushrooms and onions, and a nice garlic and cheese spread." That would've definitely taken that smirk off of his face. She sighed deeply, that damn good-looking face...Focus Michonne.

"Well make a list so I'd know for the future," there he went again, "...I mean…I umm..." his ears burning red, he couldn't help but chuckle.

The slip caused her to smile briefly, "Yeah we need to talk." Thinking to bring up the topic afterwards, it seemed though that now was as good a time as any. "Tell me what happened, after I left."

Clouded with a significant amount of guilt due to the fact that Rick was now party to her circumstance, each day since the attack, she meticulously went over in her mind every which way it could've been avoided.

She should've said no when he showed up at her door offering to treat her cut, or when he later invited her out. And she most definitely should've said no to her bloody self when he wanted to cross the line. Now, she had this man lying for her, and keeping secrets for her, his own life was possibly in danger, and he didn't seem to even have a clue about it. Instead every time she cast a look over at him, he was staring at her.

He took another sip from his cup, "Well, honestly Michonne. Nothing much happened…as a matter of fact the Sheriff's department turned the case over. The FBI has it now seeing as how the guy in your apartment is from the same Saviours group. At any rate, you didn't mention it was considered a national gang."

"It is. Negan's tentacles are almost everywhere."

"Are you concerned about the FBI?"

"No. He's got a guy inside. Met him once," she lied, didn't know why…actually yes, she did know why. The less Rick knew about her, about the Saviours, the better.

"Umm, the thing is Rick, I..." pausing to steel her nerves, she took in a deep breath. "Truth be told, I wanted to see you, because I had to let you know, that I'm actually in the process of organizing to leave the country...permanantly."

He glanced away quickly, hiding his disappointment, "Oh! How?"

"I got a guy too."  
His eyebrows shot up, but he didn't look back at her, "You got a guy?"

"Yeah…he's working something out, hopefully. I stayed with him when I was in New York…"

Rick cleared his throat just then, "Okay."

Michonne noticed the clenching of his jaw as he returned his gaze to her face. "Rick...this is a friend, Glenn. Him and his wife, I've known them since college. He's kind of brilliant and really sweet. He didn't need to hear the full story, but he agreed to help me out."

"So when exactly?" he responded after awhile.

"Soon, he could call me tomorrow…or next week. But I'll leave King's County tonight as planned. The point is, that I thought a lot about everything you said to me...And I do wanna try to have something for myself. But I don't see that happening here…not with a damn bounty on my head."

"Yeah...okay," so this was officially goodbye. This was a good thing, a great thing...for her. But what about him? He was torn between wanting her to be safe and just wanting her. Did she feel the same way? Or not? He couldn't tell, and he wouldn't ask. How could he, when her very life was on the line.

"I'm really sorry about everything. This is why I don't get involved with anyone. Now I'm worried about you as well."

"You don't have to be. I've been fine so far."

"Yeah when I leave _then_ I won't have to be." Michonne waited for him to say something further, anything, but instead, he chose to quietly finish his meal, and so she let him. What else was she expecting? Their little happy reunion had swiftly turned sour.

Michonne started to gather their dishes as soon as they were clear, but then he held her hand to stop her.

"I got it," he insisted.

"No, I'll do it."

"No you don't have to. At home, me and my brother would get the dishes after Mom prepared the meal. That's how I was raised."

"I appreciate that Rick, really, but it's the least I could do."

"Because you owe me?"

She swallowed hard, "Because I owe you."

"You're washing up because you owe me?" he chortled at the illogicality. "It's just a little thang."

"I know it's just a little thang," she mocked. "But there's only so much that I..." she exhaled deeply, "...I don't have a lot of time to make it up to you. Hell I don't even know what I'm doing when it comes to you, so just back off Grimes." Was this a real conversation? She pulled away from him and continued to the sink.

Rick watched her amused. "I said to leave it Michonne."

She spun around and glared at him. "Fine."

A few moments of awkward silence then passed, neither one looking at the other.

Out of the corner of his eye, he observed the seriousness etched on to her face. She was irritated with him, or maybe something else, he couldn't tell. Whatever it was, things felt extremely complex at the moment, it would be a waste of time to not just come out with it already. So he walked over and stood just before her. "I want to kiss you…May I?" he breathed. Perhaps he could press a reset button for the day.

Her breath hitched as she peered up at him and found him staring at her longingly. Anxiously shifting, her eyes scanned his face for some clarity. Didn't he realize that going down this road would only make it harder to leave? No, let's not do this... But she found those words wouldn't dare pass her lips. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she didn't want things to go too far either…no matter how much she also really wanted to.

Rick waited patiently for her to say something; he remained planted there until she did.

"I, I think…" she started, "I think I want to get a shower, and I didn't sleep much last night." She didn't sleep at all, she hardly ever did.

"Wait," he placed his hands on her bare shoulders before she could escape. "Don't get me wrong okay. I am happy for you, if this works out…"

"It has to." She nodded.

"But you're talking about migrating forever."

"Would you prefer if I ended up dead?"

He jerked back at her bluntness. "It's just bittersweet is all."

God Michonne just calm down, "I know I'm sorry." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't want it like this, but I just don't know how to be with you." All of her walls were down with him, without her defenses she was flustered and off balance. "I'm just trying to do what's best for the both of us," she whispered, locking her eyes on him, as she removed his firm grip from off of her. "You touching me, and…kissing me, is not going to make this easier," even though her skin was simply tingling for him to.

It was imperative for Michonne to stay focused on the bigger picture.

Stepping back, the logic in her words made sense to him. Controlling his desires was necessary, for both their sakes. At least he knew now that she still felt something too.

* * *

If this was indeed the last day he was going to see her, possibly for a long time, possibly forever, he wanted to make it count. He wanted to get to know her, as he always has.

"So what are you watching?" Michonne asked as she strode over to the couch after emerging from the bathroom. Joining him in front of the television, Rick couldn't help but notice that she was dressed in a tank top and shorts, her long glowing legs were on display again. Was she serious? After just laying down the law about no touching? And now she was sitting right next to him, smelling absolutely delicious too...some fruity, strawberry something, Geez…Get a grip Grimes. Keep your eyes forward.

"You don't know this show? It's called NCIS."

She shook her head, "Never heard of it."

"What? Really? You don't know about this?"

"Truth be told TV's not my thing. Didn't even have cable till I was sixteen at my parent's house."

"Why was that?" his curiosity peaked, he dared to look directly at her.

"Well…you know, my parents thought that television was too much of a distraction. School work was of utmost importance."

"Yeah well, they were right. Nothing but garbage on anyway."

"So that's what we're watching? Garbage?" she smirked.

"Naw, this here is top notch entertainment."

She giggled at him, "I'm so sure. Anyway, I read a lot though. Everything from mystery novels, to romance, magazines, and of course comics…I read a lot of comics!"

Pulling her legs up under her, she tilted herself towards him, "What about you?"

"What? Reading? I'm sorry but I like the tube just fine. Besides those medical books were way more than enough literature for me," he joked.

"I understand."

Taking pleasure in how open she was being with him, Rick pushed for more info, "Umm, so this friend, Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you guys meet?"

Hesitating for a couple of seconds, she quickly thought through the implications of answering him, but then again… "Through his wife," she admitted, "Maggie, we were sorority sisters together."

"What now? You were a sorority girl?" grinning at her, a mental image immediately was conjured up in his mind. "I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. That was a long time ago."

Lowering her gaze to the floor, she folded her arms and pursed her lips. Michonne wanted the past to stay in the past. Especially anything having to do with college.

She swiftly switched the topic "In any case, what about that brother you mentioned earlier? Is he a doctor too?"

"Gregory? Nah. He's in to real estate, lives down in Florida with his wife and kids."

"Kids? So you're an Uncle huh? Un-cle Rick...I can just imagine," she beamed.

"Imagine what?"

"Nothing, nothing..." giggling to herself she pictured him ramping with little ones who probably adored him.

"I actually haven't seen them in some time."

"You've been busy."

Exhaling heavily, he shook his head, "Busy doesn't even begin to cover what I've been."

"But you love it Rick...taking care of people, saving lives. I mean, you do don't you?"

"Yeah I do. There's nothing like it. Folks looking to me to fix 'em up and, make 'em feel better, I love it. But to be honest…." casting his eyes down to his clasped hands, Rick's expression was contemplative now, "... I think that lately I've been losing my joy. I don't know….I'm just trying to keep up, keep from drowning. I might be reaching my limit."

Michonne's eyebrows furrowed, "You, should just take a break. You should."

"I should," he acquiesced.

"When was the last time you did?"

A roguish grin spread across his face just then, "Today...and so far so good," he commented, purposefully glancing her over.

Michonne's stomach fluttered at his gesture, "And I appreciate it Doctor Grimes," she replied softly, fighting to hold back from shamelessly blushing. It wasn't working. "Well what about before?"

He scoffed, "It's been awhile."

"Maybe you should consider going to see your brother. Do you two get along?"

"We do. I was actually thinking about that for some time now, but..."

"But what?"

"I just don't think it's that simple. The hospital needs me. The past few weeks, hell the past few months have been an absolute nightmare."

"Then take the break," she exhorted, sitting forward now. "They're surviving today. You might be just...really incredible," she complimented, darting her eyes momentarily to the side, "But you're not Superman you know."

Rick glanced around the room, "I know."

"So what's the problem?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he really was unsure of how to answer that question. Why not merely go on a vacation for a little while? A week or two couldn't hurt. He was always thinking about it, but never truly motivated to simply do it.

"So the plan is to just work yourself to death on the ER floor?"

"Maybe, Michonne. Maybe that's all there is for me."

"Well then don't complain, cause you like it this way," she shot back.

Instantly regretting the harshness she inched closer to him, "Look I don't think you're being honest with yourself."

Not saying anything in response, he merely nodded his head at her, and then returned his attentions to the TV.

Rick had made his choice; however, he wasn't contented with it anymore. His job was his life and his life was his job. Lori was right...she never had his full attentions during the time they were together. Taking a break would unquestionably force him to face up to the consequences of his decision, and he clearly wasn't brave enough to do so just yet.

With not much else to say, they both simply stared at the television screen. A little while after though, Rick noticed that Michonne had nodded off. Getting up, he turned down the volume and stepped in front of her.

"Hey," he prodded gently.

"Hey," her voice breathy as she slowly opened her eyes.

"C'mon," his palm opened to her. "Let's go."

Looking at him slightly dazed and confused she complied, placing her slender hand in his.

Helping her off of the couch, Rick then led her to his room. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable," he encouraged as he drew back the comforter for her to climb in.

She was hesitant at first, eyeing him cautiously.

"Michonne...just do it."

"Okay," yielding, she settled herself in, lying on her stomach as Rick tucked her in with meticulous care.

Just as he made his way for the door however, she called out to him, "Wait. Stay."

Flashing a half a smile, his hands rested on his hips as he studied her, "Are you sure about that?"

"Just to talk Grimes...no tricks," she sheepishly grinned.

"From me, or from you?" he teased.

"I think we know who's the slick one here..."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Rick strolled over and crawled in on the other side of his bed, mirroring her position on his stomach, but propped up on his forearms. "So what do you want to talk about?" his voice suddenly husky.

She shrugged with a small smile, just contented with him being close.

"Can I ask you where you're from?"

"Me? Well I'm from good ole Georgia Doctor Grimes."

He chuckled at her playfulness, it was so sweet."Yeah but where exactly?"

Not replying, she just snuggled in to the pillow beneath her.

"Seriously?"

She wanted to talk but was extremely cautious about divulging personal information.

"Okay, how about whenever you feel uncomfortable to answer somethang just say pass,"

"And you'll drop it?"

"And I'll drop it."

She sucked in her lips, "Augusta."

He smiled appreciatively, "Y'all got a couple of nice museums out there."

"You've been?"

"Naw...saw it on TV," he chortled.

"Of course you did," shoving his shoulder she cackled as well.

"Okay, okay, on a more serious note though..." he treaded lightly, "...you wanna tell me what it is you see that makes it hard for you to sleep?"

Sighing deeply, she raised herself up onto her elbows and pulled the pillow even tighter. She was going to give him this one. "Well...if you must know, it's not always the same..." she replied softly. "Sometimes, it's burnt faces that I see, or..." shaking her head as the nightmarish memories flooded in, "...sometimes it's just a lot of screaming...and crying."

Holding his breath, Rick attempted to suppress his alarm from reflecting on his face. Not saying anything, he reached over and once again took her hand in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm okay," that wasn't entirely true, "It's been getting better," she wanted to put him at ease. "So... enough about me..." the mood was getting too heavy, her hand pulled away from his grip.

"I was just getting started."

"And now you're finished."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "No, I want one more..."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes at him humorously.

"Your parents, what were they like?"

"Pass."

His eyebrows shot up.

"I said pass...hey your rules." That topic was definitely a no, no...Pretty blue eyes staring at her or not.

"Seriously, enough of me already. I do have something to say to you though. I wanna explain what it is I meant before, with regards to your work."

"That's not necessary."

"But it is...just to be clear I wasn't trying to be mean, I just...all I was saying was that you have choices. _You_ actually do."

"What choices Michonne?"

Stretching across, her index finger gently stroked the side of his face. "You shouldn't have to live like this. You deserve better, to be happy. Isn't that what you want?"

Gazing at him, his strong jaw was thankfully hidden beneath the salt and pepper beard, which, on the other hand, purposefully accentuated his perfect, pink, lips...Damn. _Focus Michonne_. Her eyes flickered back up to meet his and she quickly withdrew her hand from his face.

"Take a step back Rick..." she continued, "...make a change. You should actually take your own damn advice and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Okay, okay, I hear you,"

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Yeah okay, I'll do it. I'll..." he took in a deep breath as he surrendered to her urgings. "...take a step back...take a break..."

"Good, you deserve it."

"...but only if you come with me."

"Excuse me?" Michonne's eyes immediately shot wide open with astonishment.

"You heard me," piercing his eyes at her Rick was resolved in this decision.

"No, those words didn't just come out of your mouth."

Sliding over to her, his arm snuck under the comforter and found its way around her waist. His fingertips tingled as they grazed her exposed skin. "Come with me," he implored again, dragging her closer to him.

He was enjoying this, sharing a quiet moment in bed, in the middle of the day. And not with just anyone, but with her, the woman he desired...the woman who had been on his mind from the minute that they'd met. He actually wasn't worried about anything outside of that room at that moment, and it was okay. He could breathe easily. One day of _this_ was emphatically not enough, he wanted more.

Michonne's heart was racing now, as his pouty lips hovered right before her. She pulled back slightly "I have to leave-"

"You don't _have_ to," he quickly retorted, "...not just yet. We could go into the country, I've got a guy out there, and we could use his cabin for the time being. You said you might have to wait up to a week...let's just spend it together."

"Rick-"

"Please," he whispered.

She stared at him as his eyes traced over her face. Then suddenly, he was leaning in and his warm mouth captured hers in a quick kiss...she stopped breathing. That's not fair, he wasn't playing fair.

"We could leave tomorrow," he slowly parted from her, but Michonne was unable to speak. "I'll do one more shift tonight, submit my leave and that'll be it. You'll wait for me?" But still nothing came out of her, so, Rick kissed her again. Harder, and longer.

Michonne's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She didn't want this...okay yes, she did...but no, really they weren't being smart. She had a plan, and Rick would not make her abandon her plan, not so damn easily, not again. They needed distance from each other; it was for his own safety. Distance Michonne! Distance! Pulling away finally, her mind was foggy from his taste...from his heat...she swallowed hard. Oh, my, goodness.

Glancing away to avoid his licentious gaze, she was breathless, "Listen to me. I really would love it, to stay with you, just for a little while longer. But then what?" This time things were different. He wasn't just a handsome stranger anymore whom she just hooked up with on a whim; she cared about him, and worried about him. Fortunately, this man seemed to care for her too, despite who she was, despite her even holding a bloody gun to his head. "I wouldn't want to go," she professed.

"I don't want you to go now." Rick wasn't holding back.

Trying, but failing to resist, she helplessly fixed her eyes on him again, the current that flowed between them was undeniably exhilarating.

"Isn't it that having something would be better than nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed, her determination caving in.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "So, are you in?"

Biting her bottom lip she smiled bashfully, "Are you being serious?"

Grinning at her, Rick rolled onto his back while pulling her on top of him. "Michonne, I'm serious. So are you in?" He could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

Decisively, she leaned down and tenderly kissed him once more, "Yeah," she breathed, "I'm-"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Startled, they both furrowed their brows at the bedroom door.

"Who in the hell is that?" Rick muttered. "Wait here," leaving the room, he went out to answer it.

"Rick, Rick it's me. You alive buddy?"

It was Shane. Shit. You've got to be kidding me. Taking in a deep breath, Rick gingerly opened up to greet his visitor. "Hey there, what can I do for ya Officer?" Stepping out into the hallway, he leered at his friend whilst pulling in the door behind him.

Shane laughed, "Heard you were under the weather brother."

Rick's eyes squinted at him, "You heard huh," it had to be Lori, "I'm sure you did."

"Yeah, just thought I'd swing by, see if you needed anythang. It's not often you get so undone that you'd miss a day of work."

Rick caught sight at the bag in Shane's hand. "That's for me?"

"That's right it is," he handed it over, "Some chicken noodle soup. Got that from Johnny's down the street, told him to make it just right for ya...actually, the thing is, he said you came in already this morning."

"I did."

"Got yourself bags of goodies..."

"My cupboards were bare."

"The thing is Rick...I also heard that you were flat out...said you couldn't move a muscle, is what I heard."

"Is that right?" Rick sucked in his lips as he regarded his buddy, "Well seems to me you done heard a lot of thangs...from your girlfriend I'm sure," stepping forward he fixed his eyes on Shane's face. "...you wanna tell me why you're really here?" he challenged.

Shane knew he had no grounds to come out and accuse him of anything, but he had his suspicions and he couldn't ignore them.

He moved back, "Just trying to be a good friend is all. You enjoy that, and umm I guess I'll see you around."

Rick raised the bag, "Thanks." As soon as the Deputy was out of sight, Rick walked back inside of his apartment, dumped the bag in the garbage, and returned to his room. Michonne was sitting on the bed; she'd heard the entire conversation.

"Start packing," he instructed, "We're gonna leave tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pulling up in front of a little roadside bar, Michonne found herself in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. She had been driving behind Rick for the past two hours or so, following him all the way up to North Georgia. Taking two cars and leaving separately was his idea as well, all in an attempt at being as cautious as they could be.

"What the hell am I doing?" she muttered to herself, cautiously stepping out of her car into the bone-chilling night.

DIXON'S TAVERN

The bright green neon sign could be seen almost a mile away down the lonely road, making it impossible to miss. Rick was already waiting for her at the entrance.

A hundred times she thought about turning back, or making a different turn to lose him along the way. But of course he didn't deserve that…besides, it was just for a few days, she'd promised him a few days, and she needed to keep her promises, especially to him.

Clutching her jacket tighter around her, Michonne took in a deep breath and briskly darted inside the tiny establishment.

The typical scent of ashes and musty beer greeted them as they walked in the dank and shabby place. Examining her surroundings, she took note of the highly polished mahogany bar on the right. Bathed in the warm glow of the pendant lights above made it stand out in the grungy place. There was a modest selection of liquor adorning the brick wall behind it.

Lined off to the left were about six square tables with four stools to each. But at the moment, there weren't many patrons around, just about five solitary souls drinking their sorrows away. The place was a bit of a pit. But what else would you expect from a bar located in a town of less than a thousand.

Dressed in a black denim shirt, and a matching dark leather vest, was the supposed bartender. Currently seated on a stool at the other end, he didn't seem to have noticed them coming in. Rather, his attentions were being held by some show or the other on the television; it featured men hosting big beards and carrying even bigger guns...they were in the middle of some swamp somewhere. How riveting.

"Hey! Can I get some service down here?" yelled Rick.

The gentleman, who sported long straggly hair, turned around unfazed and glared back at him, "What's all that hollering now?"

"Is this how you treat your customers?" challenging him, Rick squinted his eyes in his direction.

"Well it depends...you paying?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Rick asked cockily.

"Yeah. Yeah I know who you are," getting off of his stool he approached them, "You're the s.o.b. I haven't heard from in nearly a whole damn year."

Acknowledging his error, Rick quietly nodded his head.

The man then walked around the bar and stood right in front of them. Suddenly, a ghost of a smile appeared on his shaggy face, "But it's still good to see you brother," he added, and pulled Rick into a hug.

Michonne smiled at the warmth of friendship between them.

"Yeah likewise...listen...this, is Michonne," Rick introduced as they part, "the umm, companion I mentioned on the phone earlier."

"Companion huh? Well it's a pleasure Michonne, name's Daryl."

"Hi," she replied, shaking hands with him. "So this place, is it yours?" casting her gaze about for the second time.

"Yeah, belongs to me and my brother Merle. It ain't much, but it's something."

"And you're letting us crash at your cabin?"

"Uh huh, anythang for Rick right here. Did right by me and my brother a few years back when we came up in King's County hospital. We were in a total mess from that massive Bike Rally. Remember?"

"'Course I do...but I was just doing my job," Rick countered.

"Nah man, ole boy here went above and beyond the call of duty," Daryl insisted.

"He did, did he?" Michonne beamed at her 'companion' giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Sure did..." the grateful man bragged, "Helped me out and set me straight, even though I was being a real dumbass too."

"He's one of the good guys isn't he?"

"He's the best lady. We've been right with each other ever since."

Lowering his head, Rick pinched his nose bridge as his feet shuffled back, "Yeah well...you've done alright for yourself, with this cabin business and all, and the bar...that's all you."

"I guess," he shrugged. "Anyways, sent Carol over to spruce up real quick for yuh so it should be comfortable enough."

Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Wait Carol? She stuck around?"

"Somethang like that. You surprised?" he retorted.

Rick merely chuckled in response. "Look here, we really appreciate this, it being short notice and all. You just let me know what the bill is and I'll handle it."

"Man please, just stop with all that. It ain't nothing, just a week right?"

"That's right," Michonne quickly confirmed.

"Well let me get the keys for yuh, you remember how to get there?"

"I remember...hey thanks again man I appreciate this," he whispered glancing back at Michonne who had wondered over to the exit.

"Take care of yourself now. I'll be sure to call first though before I stop by to check up on ya," Daryl smirked.

"Yeah..." Rick breathed in deeply, "...you do that."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the cabin, keys and luggage in hand. The porch light barely cut through the pitch black darkness that enveloped them, making it nearly impossible to see anything further than four feet away. The icy wind that nipped at their cheeks, howled through the branches and rustled the dead leaves. And there was an incessant orchestra of chirping crickets surrounding them, occasionally punctuated by the hooting of an owl or two.

As they entered through the doorway their lungs were quickly filled with the robust scent of cedar.

Rick fumbled around till he found the switch.

"There we go," light from an antler chandelier illuminated the quaint yet tasteful room.

Michonne was immediately shocked by the significant contrast to the shambles of a bar they had just left.

The place was breathtakingly beautiful.

Instantly enamored by the charming décor of the cozy and clean house, everything from the vaulted ceilings, to the cedar walls, and the nicely furnished living room impressed her. There was a chocolate brown, three-seat sleeper sofa flanked by two rustic wood lamps on side tables, an Adirondack rocking chair to the left under a window, and in the corner, an extra day bed.

"Rick, look," she pointed to a small flat screen Tv situated above the big stone fireplace, "That's for you?"

"Naw…." chuckling at her dig at him, he shook his head, "I'm not here for that, I got other thangs in mind," he flirted.

"Yeah…I'm sure you do," she replied in a soft voice, glancing around , "I really like this place Rick."

"Yeah? No second thoughts?"

"Oh I've had second thoughts…and third, and fourth. Glenn could call me tomorrow for all I know."

"And he could not," or so he hoped. Michonne needed to just give him a chance already. He by all means understood her trepidation cause truthfully, he felt it too. But they both deserved this. It was spontaneous and he was excited to be there, to have left everything and everyone behind, even if it would only be for a little while.

"Come on let me show you the rest of this place."

Once she got the "Grand tour" which basically consisted of a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, they started unpacking.

Rick couldn't help but notice the numerous coloured bottles she had in her case. "What are those?" he inquired.

"These? They're my wonderfully scented lotions, and shower gels, and such. Want one? Here," grinning, she threw him one that was lilac tinted.

"Lavender honeysuckle?" he squinted as he analyzed the label, "That's quite alright Michonne. I think I'm good."

"You sure? Okay, okay, hold on….how about this one?" holding up a glass container there was a golden brown substance in it. "Now I think this is your favourite," opening it she walked over to him indicating to take whiff.

"Mmm, honey and brown sugar?"

"Yup, Brown Sugar and Honey," she corrected, smiling sweetly at him.

"Come here," placing his hands on her hips he drew her closer for a kiss, as he gazed at her seductively.

"Uhh, hold on Grimes…," giggling she pulled away from him, "….we just got here."

"So?"

"Hell I'm tired, aren't you?"

Scrunching his face in confusion Rick knew she had to be toying with him, "Michonne you too tired to give me a little kiss?"

"Just a little kiss? Is that all you want?"

Leaning his head to the side he then shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe," he admitted, as a mischievous grin slowly crept across his rugged face.

Turning away she walked back to her luggage, "That's what I thought. Always a trick up your sleeves Richard."

"Hey don't call me that, Richard's my Father."

"Really? Wait, no, so wait….that makes you what? Richard the second?" she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? And no, I'm actually Richard the third, my grandfather is the first."

Michonne laughed even harder. "Oh god Rick," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's a good one…really it is. King Richard the third….that's good, that's good I like it. "

"It ain't that funny now…" smiling broadly he threw a T-shirt at her.

"Hey!"

"Hey what? You hurtin' my feelings, you betta come over here and give me a kiss quick or else-"

"Or else what?" placing her hand on her hips she daringly locked her eyes on him waiting for his next move.

"….or else Michonne you're gonna be sleeping on that couch tonight," he growled.

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's fine, cause you see I got that fireplace out there to keep me warm, so I-"

Before she could say another word, Rick swiftly darted over closing the gap between them, and grabbed her firmly by the waist. Lifting her up easily off of the floor triggered her to scream with delight.

"Alright, Alright!" she surrendered, "….just a little one," leaning in, her lips quickly pecked him.…on his cheek.

"Naww, not like that," he protested.

"Rick put me down, and go take a shower."

Returning her back on to her feet he nodded his head, "Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, sure." Truthfully, one little kiss in that majestic looking cabin would be the end of her. Maybe it would be better to simply hold back a little.

"Okay Michonne, whatever you wa-" just then something shiny tucked away under her clothes caught his attention. Is that a…?

"What is that?"

"What's what?" she asked as she was busily placing her items in the Chester drawers.

"Is that a gun?"

She froze. Slowly she then turned her attentions to what he was staring at, "Yeah, it is." Michonne bent down and took it out to show it to him. As she met his gaze however, his countenance became tense and rigid, all the playfulness that he exuded before was now completely gone.

"You got a new one?" his voice low and sober.

"Oh definitely Rick. It's a .44 Magnum," she clearly discerned his displeasure and it merely confirmed what she knew all along, that Rick really didn't have a hint of who she was and what she was dealing with.

"Here," decisively she placed it in his hand, maybe a dose of her reality would do him some good. "We're gonna have to get you one as well. I could see you with one of these…or maybe a Python. I'm sure your buddy Daryl could teach you a thing or two."

She looked him straight in the eye and flashed him a brief smile whilst taking her weapon back. "I'm just kidding Rick…" she put it away in the drawer along with the rest of her things.

"No, you're not," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Right, I'm not," she folded her arms across her chest. "You think this is some kind of game? That you'd bring me here and what?" sighing heavily she turned away from him. This was so stupid Michonne. What were you thinking?

"Forget it Rick….one week, in the middle of nowhere…we should be fine."

"You know I'm a country boy right? My grandfather had a gun collection of nearly fifty, sixty firearms…couldn't wait till I hit thirteen to put one in my hand."

"Well alright," not glancing his way, she kept unpacking.

"Well alright? That's all you got to say? The thing is _I_ could teach _you_ a thang or two."

"Then what's the problem Rick?"

"I think you should've told me you had it, is all…" also it just didn't fit in. Admittedly, Rick wanted to play pretend, seeing the gun immediately jarred him out of his fantasy for a moment. He wished he never saw it at all, not even for a second.

Now his mind was racing again. What was he going to do if she really needed it over the next few days? But that would be near impossible….they were so far away. And he took every precaution when they left King's County. Okay Rick don't over react….

He exhaled heavily and headed for the bathroom, "I'll see you in a bit, I'm gonna take that shower," solemnly, he excused himself.

"Okay," she replied, her own voice softened as she eyed the pained expression on his face. "Shit," she whispered to herself, hoping that everything wasn't ruined. Things aren't so simple, are they? She shook her head at her own…..Stupidity? Naiveté?

While he took his shower, Michonne changed into her sleepwear before venturing back into the kitchen. Unloading the small bag of groceries they'd brought with them from Rick's place, the small cooking area was notably fully kitted. Shuffling around, she took the time to examine all of the cupboards which were black washed, and inspected each one of the appliances, which also came in black. The goods they had were not nearly enough, they would have to make a list of things to get.

"We need to make a run for food in the morning Rick," she called out as she returned to the bedroom.

"Maybe have Daryl over for dinner as a thank you."

He didn't answer.

"And his friend, the one who cleaned up this place, she did a great job….I really do like it,"

"What?" he finally responded.

"I said, we should have Daryl over tomorrow night….would that be okay?"

Silence.

"Are you hearing me? I'm coming in…."

Fed up of conversing through the door, or at least attempting to, Michonne entered the bathroom and catches Rick as he was finishing up shaving.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry," she's pleasantly surprised though, "You know….you have to warn me when you're doing that."

Rick's face turned crimson in an instant as she brazenly ogled him standing in front of the mirror.

"You know I couldn't hear, what were you saying now?" he asked.

"Oh, ummm nothing important," she leaned against the door frame taking in the vision before her. Clean shaven, hair slicked back, glistening wet, and only in a towel? She could care less as to what it was she was babbling about. They were alone together in a haven, in the secluded peaceful woods with no threats in sight, why waste it on being annoyed with each other?

"You sure? I'm almost finished here."

"Oh, I'll wait."

Observing her sly grin, Rick turned to fully face her, "You uhh, wanna help me out here?"

Clasping her hands in front of her, she tilted her head as she gave him a once-over, "Nope. Seems to me that you've got it covered."

He chuckled and then paused for a moment, needing to properly clear the air, "I think that I should tell you, that I'm, that I'm real sorry about you know, before."

She sighed heavily, "No, don't be."

"Now, I know you've been through a lot, and I'm really still trying to wrap my head around everything. So forgive me when I react the way that I do. It doesn't mean that I don't see you…because I do, I hope you know that. I wouldn't have brought you here with me if I…if I wasn't sure," leaning back on to the sink Rick tried to keep his words as honest as possible, "….I think I've made it clear just how I feel about you."

Taking in a deep breath, Michonne made her way over and stood directly before him, "You have," she then swiped away a spot of shaving cream left on his jaw, "….and I'm here for you too."

"Yeah I know, and I appreciate that," he acknowledged .

As his fingers traced their way up and down her silky arms, his breathing became more and more unsteady from the warmth of her body mingling with his.

Standing so close, the distinct smell of the musky shaving cream mixing with the crisp earthy fragrance of his soap urged her to step in even closer. Instinctively, her palms found their way up to his chest pressing against his wet toned flesh. Her mind buzzed and her heart galloped from the sudden rush of excitement. Without saying another word, Michonne pushed against him, tilted her head up, and gently captured his mouth within hers, giving him his 'little kiss'.

Pulling back gradually from him she smiled a bit whilst gazing at his lips.

"We're good?"

"Yeah…we're good," he lied, he wanted more as her taste still lingered in his mouth.

Instantly Rick wrapped himself around her and wasted no time in devouring those luscious, honeyed lips in a more fervent kiss. He clung to her like an obsession, more sure than ever that this was where he had to be, and that she was what he longed for. Michonne Anthony was going to be his, and for no mere short period of time either, whether she knew it just then or not.

Ceasing to hold back, she submitted to Rick's unbridled ministrations, embracing the small chance she'd been given to no longer be all on her own. And in that moment, a glorious wave of euphoria submerged her entirely…..mind, body, and soul.

Michonne was done for.

* * *

"Okay, I hear you….I understand. I'll call you back soon…..okay okay, tomorrow then. You'll hear from me tomorrow….Thanks," hanging up her phone, Michonne sat in the bathroom for an extra minute or two before eventually exiting.

It was late, but morning was still some hours away. Instead of crawling back to bed, she opened her drawer, and carefully pulled out her gun. As quietly as possible, she went and checked the locks on all of the windows, and secured both the front door and the back door that led out to the bedroom deck. Satisfied, she returned the weapon to its hiding place before finally climbing back in between the sheets with Rick who was sound asleep.

Turning on her side, she rested on her elbow cradling her head in her hand, as she watched him in the dark for awhile, contemplating whether or not to wake him just then.

"Hey," she decided that she should, "Rick."

"Hmm, yeah," he answered gruffly, "….is it my turn to do the checks?"

"No I just did. I'm sorry, but we have to talk…."

His eyes still closed he cleared his throat, "Okay."

"...Glenn just called, again."

Not saying anything in response, he only took in a deep breath.

"Rick, it's been two weeks. What are we doing?"

"We're living."

"He wants to know if I'm ready. Everything is set, my passport, my ticket…my new identity…"

His eyes flung open and he finally turned to catch sight of her, "And what did you say?"

She went quiet for a bit just blinking at him in the dark.

"What did you say?" he repeated.

"Same thing I said the last time….that I couldn't just yet, that something else came up. Told him I'd call him back tomorrow."

He turned his head straight, staring up at the ceiling, "You're not going anywhere Michonne,"

"But Rick-"

"You're not…unless, unless you still really want to of course," he replied, cautiously glancing back at her.

Her head lowered allowing her dreads to curtain her face from his view, "I don't even think that I could walk out of that door….not without you."

"Good….Because I don't think that I could let you," Rick was being crazy, but honestly he had fallen hard for her. Always so enticing even when she was cold and on guard with him when they first met. Now though, Rick had the pleasure of discovering just how warm and sweet and smart she really was. Just perfect for him.

"Michonne….I'm your guy now."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'll fix this for you, for us. I have to. I'll figure it out."

Placing her hand on the side of his face, she furrowed her brows at him, "I know you want to, but I don't want it like this…..me being your burden."

"Are you serious?" he sat straight up, and leaned over to turn on the bed side lamp. "I'm here Michonne, I'm here. Not because I don't want to be….it's because I don't want to be anywhere else."

"You're an amazing man, you are. So you're entitled to something better. This, what we're doing, isn't a life."

"We'll make it one, we could. You and I…we need more time," he was making possibly the biggest decision of his life right then. A decision that would undoubtedly change the course of everything forever…..and he was ready for it.

"I'm your guy now," he insisted, "So no more bullshit talk about being a burden alright." He'd be damned if he'd let her walk away from him right then.

Stunned, the fierce look in his eyes made it known to her that there wasn't anything else to say that could convince him otherwise.

Raising up, Michonne then slid herself over him, "Yeah, okay, you're my guy now," she breathed, cupping his face as she warmly smiled at him. Was this even real? After over a year of being alone in this nightmare of an existence, had she found some semblance of bliss? Did she actually deserve it?

Leaning in she pressed her mouth firmly against his, locking her arms around his neck as she felt his strong hands sneak their way under her T-shirt and up her slender back.

Deepening the kiss, Rick was willing and able to just give her his everything, simply to be with her...every day and every night. This had to be…love…

Sharing every minute together for the past twelve days in their hideaway had him under a spell. Why should he break away? To return to what? To get back on to the Hamster Wheel? His life had lost its sense of meaning, not feeling genuine anymore. But now….he was reveling in satisfaction because of being with her.

Inundated in Michonne 's superb admiration and affection for him, he'd get a thrill each time he'd caught her twinkling eyes staring at him. It left him both dumbfounded and delighted. This phenomenal woman he held in his arms truly adored him. She was his. And as sure as the sun would rise in the east and set in the west, Rick Grimes adored her too. He was hers…..Indisputably so.

The moment they had both escaped from King's County, neither one of them stood a chance. They were easily ensnared, and held captive by the seductive appeal of isolation. They were both simply done for.

As a matter of fact, in the blink of an eye, two weeks turned into one month…and one month quickly turned into three.

* * *

 **A/N: Loads of fluff right...I was in a mood. Back to the action next chapter though. I should have it up by the end of the week (fingers crossed). Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rick squinted from the sun's brilliant glare bouncing off of the glassy lake, as he helped Daryl haul a cooler, filled with their day's catch of trout and catfish, into the back of his Ford pick-up truck. "Hey we did good today," he commented, flashing a broad smile at his buddy.

"Yeah man, told ya I had a feeling about this place," replied Daryl, "It's a bit further than our usual spot but it was worth it."

"Well you were right. Carol's gonna be ecstatic."

After securing their ice box, the two hopped in and started on their way back.

For the most part, neither one said much of anything during the fairly long drive, allowing the Blues singer crooning on the radio to fill the silence.

After awhile however, Daryl lowered the music, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot…" replied Rick.

"How long you and Chonne gonna live like this? In this love bubble man?"

Rick instantly chuckled at hearing his rugged friend utter the words 'love bubble'. "Why?" he contested, "I'm paying good money for that cabin," something which both he and Michonne insisted on as time passed by without them making definite plans to leave anytime soon. "Not to mention that that sofa done got your ass print permanently indented in it," he taunted.

"True dat."

For the past three months, whenever the enamored couple weren't caught up in each other solely, they spent a great deal of their time with the typically reserved character.

Some days, Daryl and Rick were usually either out hunting, or fishing, while Michonne stayed behind alone to indulge in her favorite hobby:painting. On other days, Dixon would find himself lounging at the cabin, drinking beer and playing cards with the 'damn love birds' for hours on end.

However, as of late, his presence was distinctly missed during the last week or so, as he purposefully kept his distance. "We gonna see you tonight? You and Carol?" Rick inquired.

"She up for that?" Daryl checked, having noticed that Michonne, for all intents and purposes, was somewhat different. There had been a change within her, and he worried that maybe Rick was ignoring it.

"It'll do her some good. Said she wanted to make her mother's blueberry cobbler special for ya….which reminds me, I need to stop in to town to check Frank's, as well as a few other places before we head back."

"No problem brother. But I think I might pass on tonight. I hope she won't mind."

"Nah, she'll be alright," Rick alleged unconvincingly.

"Look here…I hope you ain't bothered by me saying this, but, I think it's time man. You can't keep her couped up there forever, you know what I mean?"

Nodding his head in understanding, it wasn't lost on him that Daryl was inferring to the possibility that 'cabin fever' was literally rearing its ugly head. Or, maybe it was something else…Michonne's behavior had become a bit unusual, not drastically so, but, noticeable enough for their intuitive friend to have picked up on it.

Rick had his own suspicions however, which he preferred to keep to himself just then. Nonetheless, there was one thing he knew for sure…their little getaway was about to come to an end.

Within an hour or so, Rick had finally returned 'home'. Michonne was just where he'd left her earlier that morning...slumbering soundly in bed.

"Babe? Honey I'm back," taking a seat next to her, he gently nudged her awake. "Did you eat anythang?"

She stirred groggily and shifted under the covers, "No," her voice a mere whisper as her weary eyes fluttered open.

Taking in a deep breath his gaze scrutinized her carefully, "Thought you intended to paint today Michonne? Somethang new..."

She simply shrugged, easing out from under her linen cocoon.

"You mean you been asleep this whole time?" One of the first significant things he'd learned about this woman was that she hardly ever slept, not for more than a period of a few hours. But lately, that wasn't the case...that wasn't the case at all. Michonne had been spending more and more time just lying in bed. On its own Rick knew that it wasn't a cause for genuine concern...As a matter of fact, he would've been thrilled that she'd stopped having nightmares and resting more comfortably...but, his alarms were going off blaringly.

"I think you should get up now. I brought you some thangs...some thangs you'd need, some thangs you'd like."

"Yeah? Okay," she breathed, gracing him with one of her saintly smiles. She then turned and dragged herself upright, "God Rick, you smell awful," a whiff of his fishy scent filled her nostrils.

"I know, I'mma head into the shower. Meantime, why don't you check out the surprises I got for you in the kitchen."

"Did you get me some wine? Cause I'm real sick and tired of all that cheap beer and moonshine," she joked whilst climbing out of bed.

Rick regarded her cautiously as she walked out of the room. Yet he remained on the bed waiting with bated breath for her to unload the bags.

After about just a minute or two…

"Rick!"

As anticipated she came stomping back in to the bedroom startled to find him still sitting there.

"What, the hell, is this?" furrowing her brows at him confused and somewhat annoyed, a blue and white box was being held disdainfully in her hand.

"It's for you," he answered.

"No shit. I'm not late…at least…" she did the math, "…no, no I'm good."

"I think that you should take it still."

The box was flung onto the bed, "This isn't funny Grimes," she scowled at him. "Where is this even coming from?"

Standing up Rick approached her and held onto her shoulders, "Wait, listen...remember the hike from a few days ago? You barely lasted twenty minutes. Took you awhile just to catch your breath."

"I'm just out of shape, that's all. Living the good life would do that to you," her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Every little thing that you do suddenly leaves you exhausted. Babe you're always in bed."

"Probably just put on a few pounds. Still doesn't say anything."

"Maybe, but look…" Rick guided her towards the mirror and stood directly behind her, encasing his arm around her shoulders. His hand then slowly passed along her chest unfastening the top button of her silky pajama shirt.

"Rick I'm not in the mood-"

"No look…you haven't noticed these?" his long fingers traced along her newly pronounced veins.

Swallowing hard she fixed her almond-shaped eyes onto the reflection of his as he peered at her questioningly. "I have …" she confessed quietly.

Lowering his head he placed a gentle kiss on her neck, "Don't you feel…different?" he discerned the anxiety on her face she seemed to be struggling not to show.

Nodding slightly, her gaze broke away from his.

"Well then let's just see okay?"

Pulling away from him to retrieve the box, she took a moment to review it. "I'm sorry Rick, but I hope that you're wrong. "

"Let's just see."

It was something else, whatever it was going on with her, had to be something else. Of course she'd noticed that she was...different, but her _life_ was now different. Inside the bathroom alone, while Rick waited patiently outside, she took the damn test. This was not how she expected to start the day. Her cobbler special was waiting to be made for crying out loud. Daryl and Carol were coming over weren't they? Ain't nobody got time for this…wait, what? God she was spending way too much time with those country boys.

Anyways, Rick better be wrong about this.

Precisely three minutes and five seconds later, Michonne exited the bathroom, having discovered that the goodly doctor wasn't.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I hope you got another one...did you?" she needed to be one hundred percent sure.

"Yeah, two others in fact. I'll, I'll get you some water."

Pressing her hand against her chest it tightened as panic quickly set in. Breathe Michonne, breathe.

"I can't do this…" she announced as Rick returned with a full glass and two more boxes, one pink, the other purple.

Not sure of how to feel in that moment, Rick placed all of his concern on her. He noticed how her hand trembled taking the glass from him. "Come sit with me, let's talk," positionining himself at the edge of the bed he shifted for her to join him. But she didn't.

Preferring to stand, Michonne drank in silence, and then rested the empty glass on the chester drawers when she was finished, "I thought we were being careful."

"No, we weren't…not every time, remember?"

"Yeah," she sighed, casting her gaze out of the window.

Rick watched as she started pacing the room, "What are you thinking Michonne?"

"I'm thinking…" she glimpsed at him, "…that I love you. You know that right? With everything that I have."

"And I love you too."

"But, I can't…" stopping to stare at him she shook her head, "… _we_ can't raise a child out here, not like this."

"I know," he admitted.

"It's not that it's a terrible thing," her hand slid across her stomach, "…just the opposite honestly," her gaze lowered for a moment. "It's just that we've been hiding away here in secret…"

"I know,"

"….with our heads in the sand…"

"Just pretending and waiting…"

"…waiting, for the other shoe to drop. We haven't really figured out anything just yet, so-"

"So let's figure it out babe."

Finally she took a seat next to him and held his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Obviously a baby makes thangs more complicated," he commented.

"Complicated? No shit Grimes. That's an understatement don't you think?"

"Alright, I hear ya, just…stay calm, please."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying," already in constant fear for both of their lives and their freedom, expecting a baby now, while being hunted, terrified her. Clearly it terrified him too, she couldn't deny it, his breathing was heavy and uneven. Taking a hold of his chin she leaned over and kissed him.

"We're together…" he reassured as they parted, "…do you hear me? That's what's important. We'll find a place, we will. We're gonna be family now, we'll build a life with each other. We don't have to go too far from here...think you can live in the country? In a small town? Hunker down?"

"Hunker down?" suddenly a growing smile fought it's way onto her troubled face, and Michonne found herself giggling at the strange saying. "You wanna hunker down with me?"

"More than anythang Michonne," he gifted her with a bright smile of his own, granting the sober atmosphere a moment of levity.

In all her life it never occurred to her that she would find, and fall madly in-love with, a man bursting with small-town charm. He was so damned adorable. Here she was, completely amused by his rustic charisma even amid their dire circumstances. How easily his words invited calmness into her tormented being. It felt amazing.

"Yes that's what I want too, but, we're still not safe Rick."

She was right, and he knew she was. They'd gotten stuck in a temporary fix. Holed up in that cabin, the woods provided a false sense of security for them.

"First, I have to go back," he declared.

"I know," combatting her desire for him not to, it was necessary that Rick made a clean cut before disappearing for real with her.

Only once before, during their retreat, had they ever ventured out beyond the vicinity of the nearby town…well at least Rick did. He had to. For just one day, Rick went back home to King's Coutny. Michonne advised him on getting a gun for protection, just in case…and he did.

When he got back he told a lie about reconnecting with his brother, (which thankfully Gregory agreed to corroborate) in order to quell any suspicions about him extending his leave. And after paying some bills and what not, Rick wasted no time in returning to her at the cabin.

Fortunately, he'd managed to avoid running in to both Lori and Shane on that day, but he had no doubt in his mind that word of his brief reappearance spread quickly throughout the small gossipy town.

Getting up, her pacing resumed.

Rick quietly gauged her expression…she was formulating a plan.

"We can do this Michone," he encouraged.

Stopping before him, a flare of determination now set in her eyes, "We can."

* * *

Rick arrived back in King's County the very next day, and as discretely as possible, went about settling his affairs.

Now, he was standing in his boss' office. It was a simple space which suited the simple woman, with its off-white colored walls and grey carpeting, a curved dark cherry wood desk and a matching cabinet. Not much Knick knacks around, just some plaques on the wall, and a few photos of her husband and two boys.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Doctor Grimes," complained Mrs. Monroe, the Chief of the ER Department. Leafing through his resignation papers yet again for the tenth time over the past half hour, the woman appeared to be frustrated and confused. She admired Rick for his work ethics; he always gave his very best to the job. She'd hoped that her own son Spencer would've adopted the same mindset by working closely with Rick.

"Like I said before Deanna I'm sorry, I really am. Now don't get me wrong, I loved working here at County but it's just time for me to move on."

"How can I accept this? You know how hard it's been...how hard it's going to be. You've been gone for months. I thought you'd be ready to get back to it. But I guess I was wrong. Who is going to replace you?"

"You'll figure it out," shrugging his shoulders at her, that was not his problem, and he wasn't going to be made to feel guilty about his life choices because it inconvenienced her.

She scoffed, "I don't even know what else to say."

"Just say that you wish me all the best."

Raising from her seat the petite framed woman leaned across her overly organized desk with her hand stretched out to him, "Okay Rick..." she exhaled heavily, "...I wish you all the best."

"Thank You, and likewise."

Just as he exited the Chief's office, Nurse Lori Hill was there, lurking in the hallway waiting to accost him.

"So is it true?" in a hushed voice she immediately interrogates him.

Breathing heavily, he stepped away from her, "Hey, how you've been?"

"Answer me Rick...Is, it, true? Are you leaving? For good this time?" She scowled at him, like a naughty child being questioned by a disapproving parent.

His jaw clenched in an attempt to temper his sudden annoyance. "It is," he answered, his tone sharp and deliberate, "Not that it's any of your business." Lori lost the privilege of having his friendship, of being involved in his life, a long time ago; he didn't even want to waste his breath but...

"I just can't believe it!"

...she was persistent.

"Whatever happened to consideration? Whatever happened to loyalty?" planted before him Lori would not let him pass, he'd have to shove by her in order to escape from the daggers she was shooting at him. "Do you remember those words Rick? Those were your words when Dr. Stookey and the others deserted us, when they left this place. So now...you're just the same. King's County needs you Rick!"

Surveying their surroundings he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Seems to me that they don't. I haven't been here and the place is still standing, or haven't you noticed?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, arms folded tightly across her chest, Lori was in disbelief. "Don't be smart with me. So what, you're just gonna stop practicing medicine?"

"I never said that-"

"After everything your parents sacrificed-"

"Shut up Lori!" The nerve of this woman was making him lose it. It was time to leave. "Just move out of my way. I need to go..."

"Go?"

"Move Lori, now. I have stuff to do..." his head tilted to the side as he squinted at her, "...thangs."

"You son of a bitch. Don't talk to me like that. Don't forget that I know you. Whatever things you're doing..." she glanced around, "...or whoever...you'll never be happy. Not really Rick. Your place is here."

His face contorted in confusion, "What does that even mean?"

"You know the saying, 'to the hungry, even what is bitter tastes sweet.' Remember that when you've had your fill. I can't promise that I'll be here when you do."

It was official this woman was off her god-damn rockers, "You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about-"

"I know that all that talk about visiting Gregory is just that, talk."

"Why don't you worry about your own life Lori? As from now on you're no longer a part of mine." Pushing past her Rick walked straight out of the hospital doors, not surprised at all that he held no feelings of regret.

More determined than ever, to get through the day as quickly as he could, Rick found himself speeding to the next stop on his agenda, his apartment.

Unfortunately though, just about two blocks away, he got flagged down by local enforcement. The best of the best, his good ole buddy, Deputy Sheriff Shane Walsh. Driving in the opposite direction, he pulled up right alongside Rick's car.

"Well, look who it is. My partner, my pal...my brother. You've been missing in action. You must've just got back cause I ain't heard nothin' 'bout you showing up."

"Yeah, just got back," was all he said, trying his best not to roll his eyes dismissively.

"Where you been Rick?" Shane leered at him.

"Just on the road. Visited Gregory...thought you'd know that officer."

Shane chortled; of course he knew that, at least he knew that's where Rick claimed to be. Disturbed and a little hurt to be lied to by his best friend, he never thought he'd see the day when their friendship would take such a drastic turn so quickly. There was no doubt in his mind that it was because of that criminal woman. Everything about Rick changed when she entered the picture. But of course he had absolutely no proof...just his instincts.

"Ricky ole boy, man we gotta talk. Like for real. I think there's some thangs we need to say to clear the air here...I don't like this."

"Okay...I'm listening."

The Deputy couldn't resist chuckling again...this smug son-of-a….

"This about Lori, Shane? Cause I done told you that I don't give a rat's ass what you do with my ex-girlfriend."

And there it was, Rick's resentment, just sizzling beneath the surface. Shane knew it was always there. Guilt forced him to shift his gaze from his best friend's icy glare. "Nah man...it ain't."

"Then what you got to say?" becoming more uneasy by the second, Rick was just rearing to be on his way already.

Detecting his impatience, he shot him a knowing look, "What you got somewhere to be? Got someone waiting for you?"

"Yeah...Billy, my landlord, we got some things to settle."

"Is that right?"

A lopsided grin spread across Rick's face, "Let me be the first to tell you. I'm going out on my own, thinking about starting my own practice, somewhere new."

"You're leaving us? Heading to the big city? Leaving us small folk behind? Well I'll be...never thought I'd see the day. You have changed."

"I'm just trying to be happy...like you and my ex-girlfriend," Rick scoffed.

Then just like that, Deputy Walsh shot out of his car prompting Rick to do just the same.

"Why are you lying to me brother?" he yelled, stepping right up to his face.

"Hey we stopped being brothers a while now, I think you know that."

"You said it was okay for me to be with Lori."

"Man I told you thangs about us, what's the matter with you?" Rick shoved him, glowering at him with disgust.

"Hey. Hold on now." Taking a moment to respond, his hands ran over his head from the front to the back, this was getting out of hand. "Rick, you are my brother, and I'm sorry about everything. Believe me. But I loved Lori, for a long time and I should've said something. Now listen to me, carefully...whatever it is you're caught up in lately, you gotta confess to me man. This is real serious what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he maintained.

"Bullshit Rick!" Suddenly, he grabbed him by his shirt, "Where is she?"

"Let go of me." Rick shoved him off causing Shane to slam against his car.

"I can't protect you for much longer...I won't."

Not responding any further, Rick abruptly jumped back into his vehicle, and without hesitation, simply drove away.

* * *

It was late now, just after dark, and Rick had done as much as he could to tie up loose ends within the time frame of a day. On his drive back his thoughts wandered here and there, finally settling on Lori….or more specifically, on her snide remarks about being happy and being satisfied. People really do change, he sure as hell did. Things were not the same for him, not anymore, not by a long shot.

He was becoming a Father.

Smiling to himself, he suddenly couldn't wait to get back to Michonne quick enough.

Michonne...taking care of her was his number one priority. They had to get to an OBGYN as soon as they possibly could. A complete check-up, blood work, an ultrasound….the whole nine yards was absolutely imperative to make sure that everything was okay. How far along was she anyway?

What about a medical history? He could do that himself...did she ever mention anything unusual about her family? Diabetes? Hypertension?...Twins, she mentioned twins, but just that one time, and she was only teasing, right? He definitely needed to get a move on things.

And what about marriage? _'Michonne Grimes',_ yeah that sounded about right...sounded spectacular.

So caught up in his thoughts about his future that Rick almost missed his turn off. He was just about half-way there already.

Wait, he noticed something….a Jeep, two car lengths behind him. It took the same exit as he did. That would've been fine, except he'd caught sight of that same Jeep twice before since leaving King's County. He didn't think anything of it at first, but now...

Continuing to drive on for a few more minutes, Rick then swerved to the right side of the road, came to a full stop, and turned off his headlights.

The vehicle drove right past him.

He breathed out a sigh of relief...it was nothing….or was it?

The suspicious vehicle now seemed to be...reversing. Shit it was actually barreling towards him.

Not giving it a second thought, Rick rammed the gear into drive and stomped down on the gas pedal, the steering wheel locked all the way to the left.

Too late. It's not enough; they still collide, and Rick's head slammed forward.

Pain shooting through his skull, his vision instantly blurred.

He then heard the creak of a door opening...

"Damn idiot!"

Someone was coming...

 _Click click, clack!_

"Hey," they hollered.

Rick's heart leaped into his throat; Bending down he yanked open the glove box and his handgun tumbles out. He grabbed it up quickly.

 _"But it's better to be safe...it's always better to be safe."_

Thank god for Michonne's insistence.

"Hey don't move."

Staying low he peered past the dashboard into the darkness. There's a scrawny figure with his arms raised, a shotgun aimed at his windscreen.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Eyes wide open, heart thundering, Rick stayed silent. Sweat and blood dripping, dripping down his forehead.

Breathe Rick, breathe.

"I'm not gonna ask you again you sorry bastard. The Deputy says you got her...now, c'mon!" The lone gunman turned to the right, and took a step forward, his face plainly illuminated by the red brake lights.

 _"You wanna tell me what it is you see that makes it hard for you to sleep?"_

"This could be the end for you, or not..." he threatened, taking another step...

 _"Sometimes..."_

…And then another…

". _..its burnt faces I see."_

….And then another.

 _Click!_

"Don't!"

BANG!

…...

" _Sometimes...it's just screaming."_

Breathe Rick. Breathe.

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N** : Okay so we're finally half-way through, but I'm going to take a little break from this story. Just a little one.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know I know, I said I was taking a break...and I did, just a really short one. I'm Richonne trash sue me.

Please enjoy, and thank you for sticking with me.

 **Chapter 8**

For twenty minutes straight Rick charged down the dark and lonely highway non-stop, he was flooring the gas pedal getting up to 140 mph, eating up twice as much asphalt than the speed limit would allow, all the while his blood-stained fists clenched tightly around the steering wheel. Not caring about anything else except for getting back to the cabin as quickly as possible, his eyes were wide and unblinking constantly darting back and forth between the never-ending road stretched out before him, and the rear-view mirror trying to catch sight of someone, anyone who might be following behind. Just drive Rick, just drive, drive faster, drive harder, keep going, keep moving, don't slow down, and definitely don't stop. His heart battered his chest, his breathing uncontrollable and heavy, with each gulp of air was the sour smell of sweat, and the mustiness of blood that now drenched his shirt.

He felt sick. His stomach kept churning, his body trembled as it fought the compulsive urge to throw up.

No! Just drive Rick, just drive, don't stop, keep moving...Michonne…Michonne, she's waiting.

Suddenly, it dawned on Rick that maybe that would not have been the wisest course to take just then. To show up in the state he was in? It would undoubtedly cause her to panic…to become fearful, she would flee in an instant. He didn't want that. How would he even explain to her what had happened when he himself could hardly begin to comprehend it fully?

Everything was a blur...a loud, red, blur.

In his profession, of course exposure to blood was the norm. But this, was, different. This was...brutal. The violent flow of the dark red liquid, as it poured out endlessly from the gaping hole in the man's neck unexpectedly shocked him senseless. _He_ did that, _he_ caused that to be….and now he just couldn't get away from it fast enough...Just drive Rick.

He needed help…He needed someone to help…Daryl.

0000000000000000000

Shortly thereafter, he found himself parked right in front of the white picket fenced house that the younger Dixon shared with his partner, Carol. Thinking it best not to alarm the woman, he remained seated in his car and proceeded to honk his horn instead.

He waited a few moments...but no one came out. Damn it! Was Daryl even home? Not even thinking to call first Rick instinctively drove straight to his house. Why not the bar? He's probably at the bar. Just as he reached for the ignition, however, the porch light abruptly came on and the blue front door opened, someone finally stepped out...it was him. Thank God!

"Rick? That you brother?" Daryl questioned, peering into the darkened vehicle.

Pushing open his car door, Rick nervously climbed out, and came around to the hood of his car, "I'm, I'm sorry about this, but I uh, I think I need you to help me."

Daryl was about to invite his friend inside but, having observed his face closer he realized that some thing had gone wrong. Closing the door behind him, he scurried out to meet Rick instead. "What the hell happened to you? Man are you hurt or something?" his gaze did a full scan for any visible injuries, but there wasn't any he could perceive...not in the dark.

"I, I..." Rick swallowed hard to still his nerves, to stable his shaky voice, "...something's happened..."

"You don't say," he stepped nearer as he narrowed his eyes at him, Rick's stare was distant.

"I, I shot someone tonight Daryl. I, I..." shaking his head he balled up his fists trying to calm himself, " I don't know it just went so fast..."

"Wait, are you for real?"

Rick leaned back onto his car, with downcast eyes he simply nodded in affirmation, the incident playing over and over in his mind.

"Shit. Well are they dead?"

"Yeah..." he glanced at him briefly, "...pretty much." Raising his hands to cradle his head, he didn't know just what he should do next.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," shoot he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend's face, his hands, hell even his denim shirt...all stained red with blood. Rick was in a mess. Contemplating to take the doctor inside to get cleaned up, there was Carol to worry about ...whatever this was he didn't want her to have any part in it.

"Where's Michonne? She alright?"

Rick squeezed his eyes shut, "She is. This happened on my way back from King's County, out on the road. Someone was following me...held a shotgun on me..."

"But you shot him first?"

"Yeah. Lucky shot."

"Naw, ain't luck brother," Whatever was happening, it had to turn out this way, Daryl was sure of it. Rick was too good of a man, down to his core. "Now I know I don't have the full story, but this have anything to do with why you two hiding out in my cabin?"

"Yeah," Rick divulged, "That man, he was looking for her, for Michonne. But I couldn't..." he trailed off.

"These some bad people?"

Nodding, "Ever heard of the Saviors?"

"Damn...I have. They're the worst." Merle had had a run in with a few of those knuckleheads sometime aback over a lemon. The bastard was fortunate to make it out with just a broken arm. Daryl didn't need to hear anything further at that moment. He knew Rick. That was enough. He understood his brother was one of the more decent men he'd ever met in his entire life. If he had his reasons for hiding Michonne, then that was that. End of text.

"Where's the guy then? You left him out there?"

"I put him in the trunk of his car..." Rick gestured at his drenched shirt, "...and I uhh, I kicked his gun off to the side into the bushes. Then I came straight here."

"Damn Grimes! You straight up Billy the Kid now huh?" he joked.

Surprisingly, Rick chuckled a bit. Then both men went soberly quiet for awhile.

"I, I can't let her see me like this," Rick finally uttered.

"Yeah I got ya...I'll handle ole gal, see if I can send her out for a bit. Just give me a minute, wait 'round the corner and I'll come bring you in. We'll think of somethin'." Daryl assured, gripping his friend's shoulder.

Rick sighed in relief; it was precisely what he needed to hear, "Thank You."

* * *

Finally back at the cabin, sitting across from Michonne at the small, wooden, square dining table, Rick was still a wreck from the night's turn of events but granted, a bit steadier now. Going to Daryl's first was definitely the correct call to make. He looked significantly better after having taken a shower and changing into a clean shirt and jeans that he'd borrowed from his buddy. His old clothes, Daryl kept to burn them, the gun also to drop it in to the lake, and even his car, to stash away till he could get Merle to strip it…for Rick, it was déjà vu.

"I'm sorry that this happened, I mean there was always a chance…but…" reaching out to grasp his hand Michonne's eyes glistened with tears after hearing Rick recount the brazen attack.

"Hey..." he tightened his grip, "...I'm not sorry. It needed to be done. It was him, or me...I had no choice I knew you were waiting for me. I had to come back, for you."

"And I'm relieved that you did, I am...but I still hate this," she sniffled. "We should leave...first thing in the morning." Getting up Michonne made her way to the bedroom with Rick following right behind her.

Watching her contemplatively as she started unpacking the dresser drawers, he needed to tread lightly with what he was about to propose, "This man, with the scarred face...he said that the Deputy told him that I had you."

"You mean Shane? Your friend? " staggered at the extent of the betrayal, did this man have any clue that Rick could've died tonight? Possibly not.

"Yeah," he cringed at the admission, but pushing aside the hurt for the moment, it was important for him to have some perspective. "I've been thinking, that maybe, somehow Shane got involved with the Saviors themselves when the FBI got your case. You said that Negan's got a guy on the inside right?"

She paused, "I did. He's got a few actually, they're all over."

"Well, how much about this one do you know? It could be possible…that..." he took in a deep breath, "...between you and Shane, we could maybe work something out with the FBI...let them know they got a dirty agent in their midst."

"What?" she gasped, "Are you insane? That's...that's not a good idea Rick," shaking her head dismissively this would absolutely get them killed. "Besides Shane sold you out already. Some friend he is. What makes you think he would even go for something like that? " Michonne was completely opposed to Rick's preposterous suggestion.

Not surprised in the least by her predictable reaction, Rick maintained his new stance. "I know…but, I want this to be over. You know Daryl, he said it wasn't a lucky shot I got…but I don't know about that. You see it could've gone the other way."

"But it didn't."

" _This_ is me figuring thangs out for us. You're not doing this alone anymore."

"Think about what it is you're asking me to do…Why? When we could simply disappear right now Rick."

"No! No more running Michonne."

"So you want me to do what? Walk straight into a shitstorm?" This was unbelievable, after all this time spent fighting to stay alive, she wasn't about to just give up. "You don't get it, you just don't know," her heart pounded relentlessly as she shoved more clothes into her suitcase.

"Then tell me, cause I think this could work-"

"His name is Martinez..." she cut him off as she straightened up, locking her gaze onto his, hating being forced to reveal more of her ugliness to him "...that agent in the Atlanta bureau, his name is Ceaser Martinez. And yeah, I know him." Sighing heavily, she sat on the bed, feelings of shame caused her to turn her gaze away.

"You just don't understand Rick," she breathed, "I'm a con woman. I used Martinez' weakness against him...he got involved in fraudulent activities because of me and then I blackmailed him. I mean he was already a bastard but..." she exhaled heavily, "….that's how we got him. What Negan wants, Negan gets...And he wanted Martinez in his pocket."

Rick came and stood in front of her, "Well what is his weakness? Maybe we could use that again...get him to work for us instead or something."

"No! Of course not…I'm not doing that again. That's just a really bad idea."

"It is? Why?"

Refusing to confess any more details, Michonne pursed her lips at him disapprovingly. How much more could he take? How much more could she give before she was ruined completely in his eyes?

Rick sensed a great deal of turmoil within her features, it made his gut clench. But things had to get better, so…"I might sound ridiculous but whatever cards we have we should play it," …he insisted.

"And I, said no, that's not a good idea," trying to stay calm while clearly Rick was growing frustrated.

"Tell me why Michonne?"

"It just isn't!" She jumped up from the bed, "Can't we come up with something else? Or let's stick to the original plan?"

As she restarted packing he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Listen to me, we're not going to live the rest of our lives like this. Do you hear me? You...you've paid your dues."

"This plan of yours is dangerous," her angel eyes were wide with fear.

"I'll make sure you'll be safe."

She looked at him incredulously, who does he think he is? "You can't guarantee that, you just can't…so please don't."

"Trust me babe, won't you? I know how to deal with Shane don't worry about him, but passing off the information about Martinez, this is gonna take the heat off of you."

"I can't walk into an FBI office Rick. I may never walk back out," she couldn't see it happening any other way, "You could lose me...you could lose this baby."

"Then you won't, okay? I will," he needed her to agree to this, "I'll go to Atlanta with Shane, and you, should stay back."

"Stay back? I'm not letting you go to King's County alone again either. So..."

"So then you'll come, and we'll get Daryl too…How 'bout that? Huh babe?"

She sat back down and slowly bent over, hanging her head low, elbows resting on her knees. Nothing about this was sitting well with her.

"Babe…..This is us figuring it out. It ain't the easy road I know, but...it has to end. And this...is _how_ it ends."

He kneeled in front of her to catch her attention, she started to cry again. "I love you," he whispered.

Wiping away her tears, she nodded, "Yeah I know you do. I know…I love you too," it was a giant leap of faith to take, but…she was going to do it. For him. What choice did she really have?

In any case, this was all her, she put him in this position. So despite her instincts screaming within for her to simply vanish into thin air, instead, she would grab a hold of this man, and place her trust in him, implicitly…come what may.

"So, when do we leave?"

* * *

Having decided that it was best to take action sooner rather than later, the trio made the trip back to Rick's hometown during the late hours of the following night.

At around 12 p.m. Daryl's Ford pick-up slowly rolled to a stop just outside of a one-story, single–family house. "This where the Deputy lives?" he asked, switching off the ignition.

"Yeah, it is..." Rick replied, "...but I don't know if he's alone or not." Glancing up and down the block, Lori's car was nowhere in sight, or at least it seemed so, as the dimly lit street would only allow him to see so much. However, inside the house all of the lights were off, just as Shane liked it, so it was possible that he didn't have any company.

"Daryl you should just go to the front, and we'll cover you. Just stick to the plan." Rick then peered into the rear view mirror to survey Michonne in the backseat, "Everyone good with that?"

Blinking away from his gaze, Michonne retrieved her gun from her jacket pocket, "Let's just get this over with okay," with that she opened her door and jumped out of the truck.

"She's just scared man," Daryl reassured him, picking up on the tension between the two.

Rick nodded in response, he knew how she was feeling, he was terrified too. His stomach knotted as both him and Daryl then exited the vehicle as well.

As discussed, Daryl went ahead and rang the doorbell a couple of times then waited for Shane to answer. Eventually, he did, clad merely in a blue silk robe, his gun held behind his back. Before he even had the chance to berate Daryl about the late night visit, out of the darkness Rick and Michonne swiftly came up from either side of the house with their weapons aimed straight at his head.

"Drop it and step inside now," ordered Rick.

With a sharp contortion of his features, Shane glowered at his former best friend.

"Just do it man," Daryl grunted, pulling out his own semi-automatic.

"Oh you sons-of-bitches." With three guns cocked at him, the outnumbered and unsuspecting deputy had no choice but to do as told. "Now Rick, this ain't right," he commented, as he slowly placed his weapon on to the floor and then led them inside to his living room.

"Anyone else here?" Rick asked pushing Shane down on to his black sofa.

"You mean Lori? 'Cause she's not," he answered.

"I mean _any_ one."

"No...I'm alone."

"Good, 'cause we've got some thangs to talk about."

Shane started to laugh, "Oh now you wanna talk? What's changed Rick?"

"What's changed is that you sent someone after me .You put my life at risk last night."

His face turned pale as his mouth fell open, "Wha-...your life?" his eyes darted all over the place, "Naw man, they said they just wanted to talk to you is all...About her," he said scornfully.

"They pulled a shot gun on me right after slamming into my car!" Rick hollered.

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry, I... damn it I didn't mean for any of that to happen. You gotta believe me brother. And you got away?"

Rick lowered his gaze, "I did."

Despite currently being at odds with one other, Shane wasn't about Rick losing his life. Actually, he thought that Michonne was the one putting Rick at risk. When the FBI came to him concerning her case, he didn't know at first that the Agent was working for the crime lord Negan.

"You know Martinez right?" he questioned Michonne.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she didn't answer.

"Of course you do, he's got it in for you real bad. Won't stop going on and on about how dangerous and manipulative you were. I was scared for Rick, for my brother," Shane confessed.

"But at some point you knew they were the Saviors and you still were in cahoots with them," she asserted.

Sinking further into the couch, his gaze lowered to his hands as they fiddled with each other, he didn't say anything else as the three pairs of eyes glared at him. Rick to one side, Michonne on the next, and Daryl brooding in the corner by his fireplace.

"Well Shane, we're waiting..." implored Rick.

"They must have something on you to get your co-operation...Sex, Money or Drugs...which is it?" Michonne moved to stand directly before him, "Which is it?" she demanded, looming over him.

Shane didn't appreciate this strange woman's tone with him or the disapproving look in her eyes. As a matter of fact she stood way too close for his liking, but he simply leered at her, remaining silent.

Tilting her head to the side a smirk crept across her face, "Probably the first one..."she assessed before walking away.

"You know what..." he finally growled behind her, "You did a real number on that agent huh?"

She stopped in her tracks and her shoulders rolled back.

Rick noticed immediately how her entire body tensed.

"He's obsessed with you! You must be really talented cause my brother here turned into one whipped son-of-a bitch if I ever saw one."

"I'll show you who's a son-of-" threatened Daryl who in an instant bolted across the room and landed a blow straight across the Deputy's face busting his lower lip wide open.

"Hey," Rick grabbed onto his buddy's arm pulling him away from Shane.

"Daryl stop," Michonne implored, though slightly pleased to see the crude man bleed. "Don't, just don't...He's a petty man."

Shane chuckled, wiping the blood from off of his mouth, "I can't believe this Rick! You turn your back on me and now _I'm_ getting beat up?"

After Daryl returned to his brooding spot, Rick went and took a seat on the sofa, "Listen...I'm sorry about everything alright, but you gotta watch your mouth," he appeased in a hushed voice. "But if they really got something on you then let's help each other out."

Shane looked at him perplexed as Rick went over his plan to expose Agent Martinez. He informed him that Michonne knew about a particular Agent who they could approach for help. Shane, being an officer of the law, would have easier access than if Rick went in alone.

The Saviours were a huge deal to the Bureau, which was a fact. If they could get Martinez caught, Rick was sure that both Shane and Michonne would get a deal of some sort where they won't be charged...at least he was hoping so. Shane needed to co-operate and actually take the lead in their scheme. He would have a greater understanding of the law, and things would just go smoother if he agreed.

"Rick I hear you man," Shane started after hearing him plead his case over and over, "but if these guys tried to kill you just like that? I don't know...this is really dangerous, you're essentially attacking this crime lord you know that right? I mean is it worth it? Really?" Rubbing his head Shane honestly was torn about this, when all was said and done, he loved Rick...but it was _her_ , he didn't trust her. She brought this mess into both of their lives. But then again...

"Alright brother, you say I get a clean shot too, then let's see how this is gonna work."

He was in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On the drive up to Atlanta, Rick silently kept his eyes out of the window taking note of the building traffic going out in to the city. It was just him and Shane making the trip, while Daryl and Michonne remained in King's County at the deputy's house until further notice.

"You sure picked a good one," remarked Shane, his words drenched in sarcasm.

Rick ignored him hoping that they wouldn't be delayed for too long on the crowded highway, allowing his annoyance and anxiety to fester within him. It was taking everything he had not to be provoked into another altercation with Shane. Staying focused, keeping a clear head was what he was about.

Neither one of them were completely certain about the true motives of the other.

"You think you love her but you don't," Shane persisted, "She's conning you man, to help her. She doesn't deserve it. These Saviors, I tell you what they're smart. And relentless. I mean they got this Martinez real good...hell, they got me good too. Didn't even see it coming," he admitted matter-of-factly, as he was trying to take advantage of the opportunity to reason with his friend.

Finally casting his gaze warily over to him, "What do they have on you?" Rick asked, "Was Michonne right?"

Shane cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "Well..." he hesitated, deciphering just how much detail concerning his 'indiscretions' he should lay out. Rick already had ill-feelings towards him, for one reason or the other, but somehow he still saw him as a friend, he must have... or else he wouldn't be placing any measure of trust in him at that moment. "Yeah..." he conceded, "...she was. That, and money. Got myself into a bit of a gambling debt situation. I ain't proud of it," was all he would admit to, avoiding Rick's stare, his own focus strictly on the road now.

Nodding his head in understanding Rick observed the slow flush that overtook Shane's features, "Yeah well….we've all done something," he offered.

Was that a confession Shane wondered, "Like what happened in that apartment?"

"I wasn't there..." Rick sighed, "...that is, not until after." Shane was not one to give in when he was wrong, so to gain his trust Rick had to give him something in return, "That man, was sent to kill her cause she turned her back on Negan and left."

"What makes you think that she's gone and changed? That she's different?"

"She never asked for my help Shane. Not, not at first, not really. Essentially, it was all me. I put myself out there, for her."

"I don't know Rick, this don't even sound like you. Always so damned pragmatic. You, you live by the rules."

" She's a good person, you just don't know her. I need this to work out. It has to. She's, she's-

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant."

Caught off guard entirely, Shane at once adjusted himself in his seat again, and without warning pulled his car over to the side of the road.

"Excuse me, what now?" he thought that he had his hands full, but dang! Rick was in way, too, deep. The corners of his mouth lifting upwards Shane found himself laughing at the revelation. "She's having your baby?"

His friend's infectious laughter caused Rick to grin himself, "Yes that's right she is."

"Aw hell, you're gonna marry her aren't you? Hunker down and shit?" he chortled even harder, caught between plain amusement and genuine shock.

"Yeah man," Rick affirmed, "And I'll tell you something...honestly, I can-not wait."

There was a twinkle in his eyes just then, one that Shane couldn't deny. That, together with the clarity of Rick's expression, told him everything he needed to know about his brother's state of mind. He was absolutely done for!

After regaining himself there was a moment of contemplative silence between the two ... "You and Michonne? You sure about this man, I mean really?" Shane inquired.

"The first night we were together, I told her she was perfect for me," Rick divulged. "No baby. No Negan then...Truth be told, I feel just the same now as I did that night. Even more so. I love her Shane. I'm not a man of many words, as you well know, so, that's all I can say to you."

Detecting Rick's sincerity, not just in what he was saying, but in the quiet way he was revealing his truth, this was his friend being straight with him. With not a hint of dishonesty.

Shane breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't lost his brother completely.

"So you did thangs you wouldn't normally do? Risking everything?" he asked.

"I'm not perfect. I just want different things now. I see things differently now. To me this is all worth it. Now you can call me stupid, but that's just how it is."

"Alright I hear ya...Stupid." They grinned at each other. "You're nothing like when you were with Lori."

"Lori's got issues. You'll see."

"Oh I see alright." Pulling on the steering wheel he swerved back onto the road continuing their journey.

Rick furrowed his brows at him.

"That, my friend, is over..." Shane confessed, his tone solemn and dejected. "Me and her...see I knew she was using me, but I didn't care. Sad but true." Rubbing his head, he chuckled at himself slightly. "I tried to show her that we could be real you know, that I could be better for her...give her what she needed, or at least what she thought she needed. I guess I had a uh...a mental picture or somethin' of how we could've been. Turns out it..." he took in a deep breath, "...it didn't quite match up to the reality...But-"

"She's unpredictable Shane," Rick interjected, regarding his friend's regretful demeanor.

"Ain't that the truth. Now I'll confess something else to ya brother, okay? You listening?"

"I'm listening."

"Just yesterday, alright, I caught her getting cozy with Monroe's boy."

Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Spencer?"

Boisterous laughter erupted from the both of them again.

"Now ain't that something?" Shane declared in between his chuckles. "Well he's a dead man now! Once she got her grips on him he ain't never coming back…Me though, I'm done with females."

"Yeah right."

"Okay okay, I'm just on a break. Can't keep ole Shaney boy down you know."

"That sounds about right."

Conversing with ease like they used to before...before the shift happened, made the remainder of the drive enjoyable. But Rick was still unsure on whether or not his long-time buddy would consider double-crossing Michonne.

"In all seriousness though, brother," he had to be certain that that wouldn't be the case, "we need to stick together on this plan for it to work."

Shane himself wanted for things to be right again, "With the both of us, it most definitely would," so he gave him his word.

* * *

Just before they made it into the city, Shane contacted, over the phone, the so-called saintly agent...Agent Paul Rovia.

Entering the FBI offices would've been too risky obviously, so Shane convinced the Agent to meet with them somewhere else. Promising to make it worth his while they agreed on having a quick discussion just outside of a tiny Thai restaurant in the downtown area.

Smartly dressed in a slim cut black suit, Agent Rovia cautiously got in to the front seat of Shane's car. Rick was sitting in the back.

After everyone displayed their relative IDs, they got down to the business at hand. "You come alone?" asked Rick.

"Of course not," Rovia answered, "You think I'm stupid? My partner's waiting in that SUV at the corner."

"And you're sure you can trust him? 'Cause we don't know who else is corrupt in that Bureau," said Shane.

"He's more than my partner, he's my brother in the faith. I walked in his wedding, and even baked his damn wedding cake," the Agent propounded.

"So you trust him?" all Shane needed was a definite 'yes' or 'no'.

Agent Rovia sighed heavily, "No..." he admitted, "Ethan's been a bit shaky lately. I just told him I'm meeting with a new client for my side business."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Shane inquired.

"I bake. I just said that…"

"Is that right?" the Deputy was impressed, "So you can make like chocolate éclairs,"

"Oh yeah, most definitely."

"Cause that's my all time favorite. Ain't that right Rick?"

"Shane are you serious right now?" he leered at the two of them, "Anyways, can we get to it?"

"Yeah of course I'm sorry," Agent Rovia apologized, "Now what's this about a rat?"

Shane then proceeded to inform him about his case that got him involved with Martinez, and how eventually he got to realize that the Agent was dirty.

"So you're telling me that Martinez was stupid enough to get caught up with Negan's people?" the Agent asked incredulously, glancing between the two provincial strangers. Now it wasn't that he didn't believe their story, because, honestly, Agent Caesar Martinez, with whom he used to be partners, already had a sketchy reputation with the Internal Affairs Division. What distinctly boggled Rovia was that if this scenario proved true, how in the hell had this corruption been going on for so long undetected?

He required something concrete. So they a devised a simple enough plan to have Shane arrange a meeting on his own with Martinez later that day, wearing a wire.

000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in King's County, half of the day had gone by and Michonne and Daryl hadn't heard anything from Rick just yet.

She was getting antsy, every few minutes checking her phone for any messages and then asking him kindly to check his as well.

"Could you just stay still?" commented Daryl eventually, as he had settled himself in the Deputy's kitchen, while Michonne roamed the house about ten times already.

"I just don't like this," this was her battle not Rick's. Besides, he almost lost his life once before. It bothered her that he was risking it again.

"Here," Daryl handed over half of a peanut butter sandwich he'd made, stuffing the other in to his mouth. "You should eat," he mumbled, casting a knowing glance in her direction as she stood propped up at the kitchen's entrance, arms folded tightly across her chest.

"So he told you huh?" Michonne said, accepting his offer.

"Yeah. Looking forward to being an Uncle." He took a seat at the small, round dining table.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head at him, "Why hasn't he called as yet?"

"Just stop okay. Listen, I know what it's like having bad people in your life. It makes trusting the good ones hard."

"I trust Rick-"

"He'll handle it then. He's smart. Believe he's gonna make it back to you."

"Yeah," she breathed, as she waltzed over to join him.

"Thinking I could handle my shit on my own...I was wrong. I thought I was a badass being rebellious and shit."

"Yeah. I know what that's like," she remarked, recalling her earlier days as a teenager.

Daryl stared at her for a bit, "Is that how all this started for you?"

Glancing upwards, she nodded in response.

But then, "I...when I was just about a freshman in college," she surprisingly confided, "I found out by mistake about my father's extra-marital affairs, that he even had other children." Reflecting on the events that brought her here to this very moment, doing nothing but waiting in silence was starting to get to her.

"That couldn't have been easy," he acknowledged.

"No it wasn't. And even worse was that my mother knew about it, and she allowed it. When I asked her why, she simply told me that...she didn't want to lose him and she didn't want to break up the family. So, she accepted it. As though she had no other choice….It pissed me off."

"Yeah cause you was a brat," he teased.

Michonne laughed slightly at the dig, "I guess, something like that," leaning forward onto the table, she released a heavy breath. "I don't know. To me it seemed as though she didn't know what she was worth," truthfully, the woman was her idol for most of her life. "My mother was incredible Daryl...but then, she just died," a lump formed in her throat unexpectedly, and she at once glanced away from her friend's gaze, taking in a slow deep breath.

"I umm...I should have reminded her of that before," it was the biggest regret of her life. "But instead, like a brat, as you rightly said, I got angry and I made it all about me." Her hands now clutched each other into a fist as she pressed her forehead against them. "I did some really stupid things," she breathed, "And one thing just led to another. But, anyway..." straightening up, her hand wiped away the stray tear that slid down the side of her face, "...that's all in the past."

"And now you have Rick, and y'all are gonna have a new life together. She'll live on in you, in this baby," he assured her. "What was her name?"

"Judith, her name was Judith Anthony."

* * *

In a stained and frowzy ground floor Motel room, on the east side of Atlanta, Shane waited patiently for Agent Caesar Martinez to arrive. This was their spot, where they'd secretly met before once or twice. The Deputy had gotten a hold of him promising solid information on the whereabouts of Michonne.

Rick and Agent Rovia, along with his partner Agent Ethan Wallace, were nearby in another room just three doors down. It was the closest one available.

The mission was simple: Get Martinez to talk as much as possible about doing work for Negan. Everything was being recorded.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. The time was now 1:17 p.m.

As soon as Shane let him in, the Agent, who seemed quite agitated, immediately went through his routine of firstly, locking the door, then searching around the room, and lastly, quickly patting Shane down for any concealed weapons. Once satisfied he began probing him for answers.

"She's got some dupe hiding her away right in King's County," Shane lied, observing Martinez' nervousness, "Real manipulative, just like you said. This guy didn't know who she really was so it took a lot of convincing for him to give her up."

"Have you seen her?" the Agent asked, pacing the carpeted floor.

"Me? No. But I know exactly where she is." Shane caught his gaze.

"What about umm Dwight? Wasn't he out there?"

"Your Savior friend? I don't know man. Haven't seen him for the past couple of days. You weren't in contact with him?"

"Nah...I uh, had to keep that in check," his eyes were darting all over the place. Something was wrong.

Shane took a shot, "What's the matter? Negan's breathing down your neck?"

Martinez furrowed his brows and sighed heavily, "Look man, where is she?"

"I told you she's back in King's County, but you said to me she's dangerous so I thought it best to come get you to handle that instead. Plus...your boss Negan would be real happy to hear you finally got her. Won't be a problem anymore. Right?"

The agent narrowed his eyes at him in silence, as though he was trying to figure things out. Then he scratched his temple, "Umm...Negan's not my boss...He's a sadistic tyrant. And that...woman, she's just as bad. They both ruined my life."

"Well I'm sure he compensates you well for keeping the FBI off of his back. You and the other agents he's got on the inside."

"Compensate?" he chuckled, "You mean he doesn't kill-" and just like that his expression stiffened.

"Wait," Martinez darts over to the window and peeked outside. Looking back at Shane he shook his head at him, "The other agents? I never...you have her don't you?"

"What? I have her new boy toy, he's-"

Quickly and unexpectedly Martinez pulled out his weapon, "Open your shirt," he ordered.

Shane's arms shot up in surrender, "Hey now calm down. What's the problem?" he kept his voice soft and even. "Just put that thing away."

"Open. Your. Shirt," he cocked the gun.

"Okay I-" In an instant Shane tackled Martinez lunging for his lower body, taking him by surprise.

Just then there was a banging outside, "FBI! Martinez, open up!" It was Agent Rovia, but the door was still locked. "We're coming in."

"You crossed me you bastard," Martinez shouted as he struggled with Shane.

Something went thud at the door and Martinez' head snapped up, granting Shane the opportunity to attempt to knock the gun out of his hand.

But instead…

BANG!

…it went off, and Shane rolled over, blood leaking out the bullet wound to his chest.

Another thud at the door and instantly it bursts open.

"Martinez drop your weapon!" Agent Wallace commanded. His partner and Rick followed close behind.

"Shane!" Eyes wide with fright, Rick rushed over to his old friend and drops to his knees leaning over him, instantly pressing his hands down on top of the wound.

"I'll call an ambulance," Agent Rovia said, as his partner handcuffed Martinez' wrists behind his back.

"I need towels, now," Rick instructed, his hands completely covered in the flowing, warm blood. Shaking his head, this could not be the way this ended. No, not like this, not for his friend. Not in this grimy, reeking hole. He deserved better…

"I'm sorry brother, just stay with me," he tried to hold his drifting gaze.

"Here use this..." Agent Rovia handed over a greyish cloth, "...help is on the way. Just get him to hold on."

Clutching Rick's arm as he fixed the towel on to his chest, Shane gasped for air, "No...I'm sorry," he breathed, the light in his eyes quickly fading away.

His heart sank and Rick began to cry, "No, no, no. Just stay with me," he had to get him back home. Back to his parents, to his friends, to his...

"Shane? Stay with me. Just...Shane!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Hi. This is a lengthy chapter, well at least for me it is. Originally two, I combined them into one for a clearer picture of what's going on, also because the story is coming to an end finally...probably. Please enjoy...**

It's 4:51 p.m. and Doctor Richard Grimes is ready. He's been ready for the past fifteen minutes to get the hell out of his office. No, it hadn't been a hard day, actually at the DHR Medical Practice, there was hardly ever any 'hard days'. Still, Rick was counting down the minutes...the seconds, till he could leave to head to his home, to _them_...to his family.

Reclining at his desk, he'd been staring with adoration at his desktop wallpaper. It was a family picture, one that had been taken at the town's last May Fest, or rather, the town's group picnic. Michonne's Meat Lover's pizza had just won by a landslide, the first prize for the Food Vendor Contest. They all wore matching _'Grimes Sublime'_ brown and white T-shirts paired with white shorts, and he and Carl, the boys, had on tan colored trucker's hats, while the girls, Michonne and Judith, wore matching flower crowns for the day. With their big blue ribbon on display...Picture perfect smiles were all around.

At their first visit to the OBGYN, during the ultrasound, Michonne and Rick had heard not one, but two heartbeats instead. He was astounded, but Michonne...not so much. Multiples ran in her family, for her mother was a twin, and so was her paternal grandfather. Expected, yet unexpected, it was twice the work, twice the mess, and twice the noise. It was challenging to say the least. However, it was also twice the fun. Together, he and Michonne eventually figured out a workable system...well, sort of, for now they were simply getting the hang of things.

All in all, life at that moment for Rick was good, and with his five-year anniversary just around the corner, he found himself reminiscing about how far they'd come. Knocked right down when Michonne entered in to his life, he never thought he could fall as hard for anyone as he did for her. Their beginning was by no means ideal, the furthest thing from any god-damned fairy tale. But it was most assuredly a tale alright, one that was surreal, dangerous and daunting. One where tragic things happened...things Rick wished he could undo...

Still, taking in a deep breath, he couldn't be any happier. He'd fought for this, and God knows that they _both_ did.

Suddenly, without knocking, someone opened his door and walks into the office, which truthfully was more like a consultation room. Long and narrow, every inch of space was taken up. The desk he sat at, ran the length of the cream colored wall it was connected to, with three storage cabinets just above. At the right hand corner, about two feet apart from the desk, was a clinical sink. And just behind him was a dark red, exam table and light. With a couple of medical charts of the anatomy of the human body adorning the otherwise bare wall, his designated area was simple and cosy and always minty fresh.

"Hey..." It was Nurse Heath Watkins, still clad in his mint green scrubs, "...I know you're getting ready to leave, but, we've got a walk in Doc.," he announced whilst pursing his lips.

"Where's Jacqui?" Rick inquired about the receptionist.

"She's gone man. You know she does not stick around on a Wednesday evening."

"Yeah well you know that I can't afford to stick around either. Who the hell is it?"

"Man it's the Deputy Mayor. He's complaining about that dang eye again."

Straightening himself up now, his fingers pressed against his forehead. Was there a way out of this? Taking in a patient at this time was an inconvenience for sure, and, being that it was the Deputy Mayor, of all persons, made it that more undesirable. The man just had an awkward way about him. "Can't, can't Dr. Cloyd tend to him? I gotta get home. Michonne, she has her class to get to tonight, and I need to take care of my kids."

"I know Rick, I'm in the same damn class. But Denise is still in with Olivia, so, listen..." sighing heavily, Heath placed the patient's file on the edge of Rick's desk, "...let's just see the pain in the ass real quick and get him the hell up out of here."

Pushing back into his chair Rick dragged his two hands down over his face, "Ugh, alright!"

"So send him in?" Heath confirms, already half way out of the door.

"Yeah, like you said," Rick then hauled himself up to grab his coat that was thrown across the exam table. Fitting it on haphazardly, he took a quick note of the time on his watch... _4:59. 'Alright 5 minutes tops is all I got.'_

"Hey Doc," A tall, sharp looking man, with cropped brown hair pushes the door that was left open and strolled in.

"Hey. Good to see ya Mr. Blake Sir," Rick greeted, shaking the visitor's hand.

"I appreciate you having me on such short notice, I know the timing is close but still..."

"Naw that's alright Phillip, anythang for the Town Council men," gesturing for him to take a seat on the exam table, Rick leafs through his medical file. "Umm..." he cleared his throat, "...now Heath says your eye is giving you problems again? The left one?"

"Oh yes that's correct, it sure is. Constantly watering like a Dam, it's annoying as all hell. Probably that same allergy thing you said it was before I think. But I didn't want to jump the gun, thought it best to come to you first and get it checked out."

"Yeah, okay..." Rick took out his Pen light and shines it in one eye to inspect it, and then did the same to the other.

"Yeah it's that one there," the Deputy remarked as he flinched, "The light, it hurts when you do that."

"Well that's new Phillip," grabbing the file, Rick paused to make some notes in it. "I might need you to do some blood work."

"You think its serious now?"

"Well...let's just see. I'll have Heath come in and take a quick sample from ya and you can be on your way. But don't worry about anything just yet. Look..." Rick then penned out a prescription for him, "...take that to Milton and let him fill it out for you."

Nodding his head Mr. Blake accepted the slip of paper, "Thanks again Doc. You know..." jumping off of the table, he stood right in front of Rick, "...the people in this town are real lucky to have you. You and that...lovely exotic wife of yours..." his tone was low and deliberate, "I hope you don't mind me saying."

Undoubtedly, Rick did mind…a lot…but he held his tongue in the moment, squinting his eyes at the Deputy with caution. And here he thought that this visit would pass by smoothly. But no. Somehow, in some way, Phillip Blake had an uncanny manner to make Rick uneasy. It was a gift, really and truly.

"No, we're the fortunate ones...," Rick corrected, "...to be readily welcomed and accepted by you good people of Green Ridge...Michonne and I are really grateful for that."

"Ah come now. This small town appreciates your efforts to contribute to our community, there's no denying that. They see you as a good man, you have a good woman, beautiful children...they admire you. Not all of us could gain such respect so easily in such a short space of time Doc...some of us..." he paused biting his lower lip, "...have to put a little more into it."

This man had an angle, but Rick couldn't piece it together just yet. The overstretched smile that now appeared on Blake's face seemed to be stuck there causing Rick to chuckle at his glaring ingenuity. "Now I don't think it's all that. We've kept to ourselves, stayed in our lane so to speak." And that was just what they did, they made it a point to remain private, well as much as was possible in a tiny town populated by a mere fifteen hundred or so. Michonne was adamant about restricting their interactions with the locals, especially when the twins were born. They even invested in a sophisticated burglar alarm system for the house.

However, the truth was that they _were_ slowly becoming a bit more relaxed and casual where that was concerned, as evidenced by his current wallpaper.

"Oh shucks, don't be so modest Rick. I mean, I like that, your humility...see that's what I need, a man of your umm stature, your Boy Scout character."

"Excuse me, what?" Rick stepped back folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry," with a trivial laugh Blake leaned back onto the table behind him, hooking his thumbs in his pants pockets, "Let me explain. You see Doc, not many persons are aware of this, but I'm running for Mayor next term."

"Well alright..." Rick still didn't follow.

"Yes. And...the thing is, that I want you, Dr. Grimes, to grant me your support. I think it'll go a long way for me, for both of us actually. So...how 'bout it? You think you might be up for that?"

 _'Absolutely not.'_

"Well, I uh," tilting his head with eyebrows raised, "I'm not really one for politics, Deputy..." he responded. Politics or not, there could hardly be any valid reason for Rick to align himself with this man in particular. The circumstances would have to be dire.

"Oh come on. I'll keep my campaign clean, you'll see. We can work together on this, trust me. It'll be fun. Besides...your wife and my wife are already the best of friends."

Creasing his brow, "Umm, don't you mean Ex-wife?" Rick clarified.

Mr. Blake's glance dropped momentarily, "Of course..." he shook his head, "...forgive me. I umm, it'll take me a while to get used to calling the mother of my child that. After all, Andrea and I have been together since high school...you know how that story goes. It hasn't been easy for me, being on my own. I reckon it would take some getting used to."

A tinge of remorse for his statement emerged within, and so Rick took in a deep breath, "I know….and, I'm sorry Phillip, I truly am. Hey, listen, you want my support?"

The Deputy's face lit up again, "It'll mean the world to me Rick...yours and...Michonne's."

Immediately, Doctor Grimes' upper lip twitched at the sound of his wife's name rolling off of this man's tongue with a bit too much familiarity. "Yeah well I'll discuss it with her, tonight, see what she thinks...as a matter of fact I promised her I wouldn't be too late getting home…" stripping off his coat once again, it was time for him to make a move, "….and if it's anything I've learned from my Daddy growing up, it's that keeping your woman happy means keeping your promises to her."

"Let your yes mean yes..." Mr. Blake added, "Your daddy was a smart man."

"Married for 40 years before he passed. Must've done something right."

"Well I'm sure he would've been so, very, proud..."

The sarcasm was potent. Forcing calm breaths, Rick's patience was wearing thin.

"Plus your anniversary is coming up right? Andrea mentioned something about a dinner you're having."

"Something small, not much."

"Yeah well I hope everything works out there for ya."

"Thanks. I'll send Heath right in." Nodding his head he grabbed his bag and made his way out the door.

* * *

Pulling up to the front of his house, Rick parked just behind Michonne's blue CRV. The only other family who lived on that lonely stretch of road was about two lots away, and it appeared that their house was in complete darkness. Rick had beat the Rigouxs to making it home first that evening...not that either of them were keeping score like in a competition or anything. Anyways...

The house that they'd bought was a grey and white, single family, split level home of considerable size. Built on a slope, it had four bedrooms, one and a half baths, a small deck to the back and a large basement. The residence sat on just over a half acre of land. Close to twenty years old, however, it needed serious repairs, but that just meant that the Grimes acquired it at a steal of a deal. Between Rick's handyman skills, and the assistance from an efficient construction worker recommended to them by Dr. Carson, the house was slowly but surely being renewed with life. Neither one of them had any complaints though, it suited their needs just fine...Comfortable and quiet, and of utmost importance, relatively secluded.

Getting out of his black sedan, Rick then made his way about the newly painted wrap-around porch...Michonne's favorite aspect...in order to enter the kitchen through the side door. Just as soon as he did, Rick was enveloped by a welcoming rush of heat along with the comforting aroma of melted cheese emanating from the oven. Suddenly, there was a distinct gnawing in his stomach now.

"Hey, I'm home," he announced, in a sing-song tone of voice. But instead of being warmly greeted by his dearly beloved ones, Rick was met with what seemed to be a showdown of some kind between the twins. Their mother, playing mediator, was attempting to diffuse them.

"But I want the red one!" screamed little Judith, her face scrunched and contorted in a fury.

"The red one is mine Judy," her brother retorted, "Go play with yours!"

"I don't wanna!" she squealed even louder.

"Alright already," between the two, Michonne was knelt down on the pickled oak hardwood floor, in the middle of the hallway that separated the dining area from the living room. With both of her hands, each child was being held by their arms.

Other than their tanned complexions, pouty lips, and long lashes, the siblings hardly looked anything alike. Carl, with his loose dark brown curls and narrow features, was a close reflection of his Father. Whereas Judith, had a heart-shaped face with chubby cheeks, and an adorable flat button nose. Her tight curls were mostly kept in two French braids.

"Judith, please….Where did you put your Tonka truck?" her mother asked, "You can't just take this one, it belongs to Carl. "

"I don't know Mommy."

"She put it in the garbage I saw it, I did," informed Carl.

"Nuh uh."

"Yes she did Mommy."

"Is that true Judy?" Narrowing her eyes at the little girl, Michonne hoped she wouldn't have to drag out the truth.

But Judy's lips went into full pout mode as she burst into hysterical sobbing, "I want the red one," she begged.

Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Rick stood by in silence for long enough, "C'mon Carl," the sight of his angel in distress was never one he could endure much, even if she was in the wrong. Besides, she was the baby after all….by like two minutes, but still… "Give your sister a break."

This man was unbelievable, "Rick don't," scolded Michonne, shooting a disapproving look in his direction. Honestly he was creating a monster in the house. Releasing her son, she now held on to both of Judith's shoulders, giving her her full attention. "Listen to me Judy…"

….She kept on wailing.

"….Judith Isabella Grimes..." Michonne's voice grew stern, "...This, is unacceptable. So stop. You have your things, and your brother has his. And yes, you should both share with each other. But you can't demand to have his toys."

"But but…" she sniffled, "But I want it Mommy," her lips quivered. This child was so dramatic.

"Well you can't have everythang you want," Rick supported, with Carl now perched in his arms. "What would you do if Carl tried to take your stuff away from you?"

"I, I'd hit him in the face," she stated, her eyes clear and sure.

Rick burst out laughing, but immediately had to turn his face away when he glimpsed his wife's reproachful gaze.

"No," Michonne objected.

"But Daddy said-"

"No Judy. Umm that's not for your brother, that's not what Daddy meant," he clarified. "Just listen to your mother."

"Now I want you to cut these tears out…" Michonne wiped her child's reddened face. "Find something else to play with, or else…" tilting Judith's chin up to fix her gaze on hers in order to convey her seriousness, "Look at me…or else, no dessert."

"I'll eat it," Carl quickly offered.

"Nooo," Judith protested.

"Well okay, go on then," Michonne nudged her in the opposite direction to the corner of the room right before the staircase.

Still sniffing and fretting, her baby girl shuffled her little body over to her wheeled pink and purple storage container that was brimming with an assortment of toys.

"She's a big baby," teased her brother.

"Carl!" both parents hollered.

Putting him back down, Rick ruffled his boy's wild curls, "Hey, be nice to your sister. Now go get washed up okay, it's time for dinner."

Rising off of the floor as her son scurried past to the bathroom, Michonne's shoulders slumped forward and she shook her head. "Those two..." she began, approaching her husband, "...they're driving me crazy." Taking a hold of his silver and blue tie, she pulled him in for a quick kiss. Surveying him, both her hands, for a moment, tenderly cupped his scruffy face that was now mostly grey. This man was somehow, getting more handsome by the day.

The corners of Rick's mouth tugged upwards, licking the sweet taste of her lip-gloss that remained, "Especially your princess?"

"Princess of terror. I think she's actually getting worse...Fearsome Fours, is that a thing?"

"It's not," he chuckled at his exasperated wife, "Well, we know who she gets her personality from."

"Oh really?" Placing her hands on her hips, Michonne glared at Rick, challenging him to finish his thought, "And who exactly does she get it from Mr. Grimes?" Admittedly, she could be a bit stand-offish, but Rick...he was the one who had a temper like no other.

Yanking off his tie now and undoing his collar button, he simply shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just say, it's not me she shadows everywhere," he smirked. Judith couldn't stand not having her mother within her sight at all times...that was a fact.

"Oh please," such a lame excuse. "Anyways, why are you late?" Deciding it was time to make a move, Michonne sauntered into the living room, grabbing her things together.

"I'm sorry 'bout that..." he called out, "I had a patient at the last minute." Rick observed his wife strolling back over to him. Clad in a slim-cut jeans and an orange fitted T-shirt, he peered at her mid-drift that was peeking out. "You're gonna put on a sweater, aren't ya?"

"Of course," she answered, shaking her head.

But before she could move towards the coat closet, Rick's arms captured her by her waist, drawing the scintillating woman in right up against him. His senses filled by her scent of Jasmine.

Staring at his extraordinary wife, she was so simple with her dark eyeliner and mascara, and her copper-toned lips, yet so breathtaking. Rick leaned in for another tasty kiss.

But, "Who was the patient?" she jerked her face away from him.

He sighed, "Actually, it was Phillip Blake."

"Andrea's Phillip Blake?"

"The one and only..."

"Oh," her voice went soft, "Okay...and how did that go?" Curious and concerned about their interaction, the man's irksome ways did not land him high on her husband's favourite people list at all.

Loosening his hold on her, Rick sighed again, taking a step back his hands moved to rest on her waist. Glancing to the side as Carl and Judith were now running around with each other, Rick contemplated on whether or not now was really the appropriate time to broach this topic. She had to leave and the kids needed to eat.

"Rick?" Michonne tilted her head to regain her husband's attention, with every intention of getting him to speak.

"Well, umm, in one moment he's uh complaining about his eye, and in the next...he confesses that he's running for Mayor."

Michonne smiled, "That's not surprising. From what I've heard he always had intentions of doing that."

"Yeah, well, the thing is, sweetheart, is that what he wants from us, is our support..."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Thinks we're, I don't know, that we're influential or something like that," Rick peered at her cautiously, trying to predict her reaction.

"Seriously?" she took in a slow, deep breath, "Now _that_ is surprising." Walking away from him, she made no other comments.

Rick, also quiet just then, watched her resume her mission of fetching her dark grey ribbed sweater and orange beanie cap.

"So?" he eventually inquired.

"So what?" Michonne pulled the cap over her loose hanging locs that framed her face.

"So should we do it?"

"Rick I work for Andrea, and we're friends. I think that it's not a good idea. And in any case, do you even trust the guy?"

"I don't," especially when it came to his wife.

"Well," she stood before him and gripped his upper arms, "Me neither. He could be lying, or...trying to hurt us..." she whispered, "I mean I don't know how but..."

"Trust your instincts Michonne. I do."

"Okay...We can talk more about it later if you want."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Fine, me too. I'm gonna go now...Professor Ezekiel doesn't like it when we're late."

"It's just a writing class," Rick scoffed, "What can he get upset about?"

"Excuse me, just a writing class?" she shook her head at him, "Rick really?"

"You know what I mean..."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Slipping on her sweater she hurried towards the front door, "And oh, I'll be a bit late, we're finishing up his screenplay, the one he asked me to help him with for the community theatre's next production..."

Rolling his eyes as he followed her, Rick didn't appreciate his wife spending extra time with this character of a man...actually with any other man. But so far, she seemed to be enjoying herself so... "I'll wait up," …he would do his best not to object.

Detecting a hint of annoyance in his tone, Michonne spun around and leaned in closer to his ear, "I'll make it up to you Doctor Grimes," her voice smooth and sultry, "Put out your favourite for me to wear...the red one." Pulling back slightly, her glossy lips found his once more, gifting him with a more fervent kiss. He was such good man to her. "Okay?" with a wink and a flash of a mischievous smile, her flirtations sent a clear message.

"Oh no doubt." Lewd images now danced in Rick's head, causing a lopsided grin to stretch one side of his face. "Most definitely. I, I think I can do that."

"See you later then...and oh don't forget to do the checks and set the alarm."

"I never do."

* * *

Sitting in the upstairs bathroom on the closed toilet seat, Michonne was stealing a moment alone, to enjoy some quiet time away from the hectic early morning scene. As brief as her reprieve would be, the ethereal blue décor had a particularly calming effect on her. Already dressed for work in a pink blouse and grey slacks, she was mentally preparing herself to tackle the usual activities scheduled for the day.

The night before she did come home much later than expected, only to find her exhausted husband passed out in their bed, with each kid snuggled on either side of him. Their favourite storybook, one about a party at the zoo, was collapsed on his chest. It was the sweetest sight she'd ever seen.

Not having the heart to disturb them, Michonne carefully fitted herself at the edge of the bed for the night. This morning, however, her body was paying for it as she predictably ended up in a contorted position for the majority of her sleep.

Reaching across to adjust the lavenders in the marble grey vase, which sat on the counter-top next to the face sink, there was a sudden clicking sound from outside. Pulled out of her thoughts, Michonne's gaze flickered across to the entrance at the opposite end of the room. The door knob started shifting, but she had remembered to lock it...Thank God!

"Mommy?"

Her shoulders slumped forward, "Yes, Judy." How did she even know she was in there?

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"Mommy's using the toilet right now baby..." she sighed, slightly irritated by this particular pain of motherhood...hardly any time to oneself, "...could you give me a minute? Why aren't you with Daddy downstairs eating?"

"I'm finished."

"Okay, well I'm not."

Clicking, the door knob shifted again.  
"But Mommy I miss you."

 _'Damn it.'_

Michonne's heart melted in that second. Propelled by the exceptional joy of motherhood she got up in an instant and unlocked the door. "Aww baby..."

Her little girl gleefully bounced in to the room wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's legs. "You finished?"

"Yeah..." scooping her daughter up, she beamed at her, "...Mommy's finished." Michonne nuzzled her angel's neck gracing her with sweet kisses.

"That tickles," the child giggled in amusement.

"Come on, let's go back down to check on Daddy and Carl."

Waltzing in to the kitchen with Judith in her arms, Rick was still sitting at the oval shaped, mahogany dining table, in a confrontation with his son over his oatmeal.

"But I'm full already Dad..." he whined refusing to accept any more.

"Jesus you only had two spoons, Carl. Then you went ahead and drank out all your juice," and that was the mistake he'd made, leaving the four year old unsupervised with his O.J.

With a scowl to match his mother's, the dang kid wouldn't budge.

"Hey Rick," Michonne interrupted the humorous battle of wits, "Don't forget to swing by the Green Market to pick up those items I need for the dinner."

"I won't, the list is still in my wallet," he assured her, whilst maintaining his attentions on his son.

Feelings of both excitement and nervousness about their upcoming celebration consumed her. They were doing things a little differently that year. Having folks over was something they'd never done before, well, with the only exception being Andrea and her eight year old daughter Penelope. But this wasn't for them, truthfully, this gathering...this was for the children.

Michonne decided that they shouldn't live closed off and always on the watch. Yes the family was friendly within the community, but no one had ever been invited to cross the threshold of their house. And that was what the dinner was all about...having full lives by letting people in, by letting people close.

The group they were preparing for consisted mainly of Rick's colleagues and their spouses, and of course Andrea...as well as, the kids' pre-school teacher Ms. Espinosa, whom Carl had a huge crush on.

"Okay good. It's getting late," Michonne placed Judith on the floor, "We're running out of time so you two go get your backpacks," the siblings hurried off to do as told. Watching as they disappeared into their room at the end of the hallway, "So..." she began, checking that they were now out of hearing range, "...did you make the appointment for their shots?"

"Yeah I scheduled with Doctor Carson already." Rick with his tie hanging loose around his neck, got up to clear the table.

"You know you should've been the one doing it all along. I always said so."

"Nah...and like _I've_ always said, I don't want to be the one to cause them any kind of pain."

"Oh please Rick, we're their parents...Eventually, we're gonna hurt them the deepest."

Standing at the sink, his stomach knotted at the thought. "No, we're different."

"I don't think so," she maintained, "May not be on purpose but that's just how it is."

Her cynicism against his optimism, one of the differences they could never reconcile between them.

* * *

It had been two years since Michonne started managing the town's only Art Supply store. Andrea, who owned the business, also worked as the principal of the local Elementary school. Almost everyone in the area pulled double duty in one way or the other. On that day in particular, Olivia, who usually tended to the customers, was out sick, and so Andrea ran away to help out for a couple of hours, leaving Mrs. Niedermeyer, the Vice-Principal, in charge.

"Hey Michonne, honey, this just came for you," approached the petite blonde, "I signed for it, hope you don't mind."

Michonne was so busy taking inventory in the canvas aisle, she didn't notice anyone else coming in. "Oh really? Thanks," taking the package, its arrival was way overdue as she expected to receive it about a week ago. She read the name on the delivery label: ' _Shane Walsh.'_ Eyes brightening, a grin of delight spread across her face.

"You're gonna open it?" Andrea asked, her curiosity peaked by Michonne's noticeable elation.

Nodding her head, she tore open the padded brown envelope. Taking care to pull out the item, it was a rustic frame that held an aged photo of two young men. They were both standing on a field, sporting high school football uniforms, with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Oh my god, is that Rick?" Andrea's green eyes widened.

"Yeah, it is," Michonne whispered, her fingers passing affectionately over the picture.

"And who's the hunk next to him?"

"That...is an old friend of his," her response was guarded. "He sent this for our Anniversary, it's a surprise."

Once Shane got out of the hospital, after being critically wounded, he was offered a deal in exchange for information against Negan's inside man, most of which Michonne herself provided him.

Right after Agent Martinez was held for extensive questioning, Agent Rovia kept his word and did everything possible to ensure that she and Rick could disappear safely. Ever since then, the two friends never saw one another again. Only on a few occasions did they speak...The last being when Shane got himself a wife.

Michonne wanted to make the celebration extra special for her husband, so she'd put a couple of surprises in place, this picture in particular was one of them.

"Well it is just beautiful Mich," Andrea complimented, linking arms with her friend, "I'm sure he'll love it."

Oh, she hoped so. Knowing Rick, he might even cry...

00000000000000

Later that same night, Michonne was back at home alone, with the kids. Occupied with doing the laundry, down in the unfinished basement, she was also conversing with her husband on the phone.

"No, no that's Avocados…" Again she's reminding him about the market list. "I'm sorry that it's scribbled like that….yeah, just two please…"

Rick was still at work, this was one of the two days where the clinic stayed open for an extra couple of hours.

"Mama," her shadow, Judith, then appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Mommy come…" It hadn't even been five minutes since Michonne snuck away from them.

"Judy hold on, I'm on the phone….yeah Rick, also, I must confess that, I went shopping…." she ignored the little girl. "For clothes…don't worry it's a surprise…" she chuckled, checking how much time was left on the final rinse cycle. "Oh really?"

Walking over to Michonne, Judith was adamant for her mother's attention as she grabbed a hold of her hand, "The big bad wolf is at the door."

"Wait what?...Rick, yeah I gotta go…."

"Come on Mommy…"

"…I told you they're watching TV….their favourite...You know that same one with the ogre and all the fairy tales, like they always do. Yeah, so I'm heading back up…okay, love you. Bye."

"Mommy come."

"Okay I'm coming," Michonne replied, following her demanding child as she sprinted up the stairs, loosely gripping the wooden railing. Rough to the touch, Rick would have to at some point see to that.

"Where's your brother?"

' _That boy better not be up to mischief again.'_

"Carl?" she called out louder stepping out into the hallway, the upbeat singing from the kids' show flowed through the entire house.

"The big bad wolf is here," Judith repeated.

"Okay...Carl!" ' _Not even five minutes and-'_

"Mom…" finally responding, his voice wobbly, his tone weak.

Michonne eased around the corner, "What's the matt-"

"Well hello there!"

She froze… Eyes widening, her heart at once doubled in speed.

 _'No No No! This is not real. Not this! Oh GOD, Not this!'_

She lost the memory of how to breathe, of how to speak… the phone slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor.

How did this happen? How did the monster slither his way into her home?

No, worse than that. How could she have let him?

Her muscles tightened, fastening her daughter to her side.

Right across her living room, sitting on her couch, holding a gun…a gun...to her little boy's head…was Negan, grinning from ear to ear.

Her worst nightmare was coming true.

"You know you really should train these brats not to open up to strangers Michonne. Such a bad mother," said Negan.

"Such a bad, bad mother." He wasn't alone….Standing off to her right by the front door, was his despicable lackey Simon. Training his beady eyes on her, he strolled across to the other end of the room and snatched out the TV plug out of the socket.

"Please…" was all she could utter, her eyes watering.

"Please what? You thought I wouldn't find you? Michonne, Isabella, Anthony?" Negan asked.

Clutching Judy tighter, her eyes locked onto her son's…they were filled with such fright.

"It's okay," she mouthed to him, "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry Mom," he whimpered.

Michonne was overcome with emotion. Unguarded and laid back, _this_ was _her_ doing.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Negan barked.

"Yes…" she breathed, hot tears flooding her sight.

"Good…" getting up, he then strutted over to her, "I sent my men after you, and they turned up dead...Not cool. That stunt with the FBI…Also, not, cool. You sent me and my operations underground. Do you know that? I'm barely making my way back."

Standing right in front of her now, Michonne's view of her son was being blocked by the towering demon of a man. He still reeked of tobacco and aloes. He still had an affinity for black leather.

"After all, I, did, for you….you ungrateful bitch. This is how you repay me?"

"How-"

"Don't!" he roared, silencing her, "You've forgotten the rules Michonne." The back of his gloved hand struck her hard across her face, snapping her head to the side.

Her babies screamed in shock, and Michonne instinctively buried her daughter's face in to the side of her thigh.

They were never to see this. Never to grow up in fear….but now…they may never grow up at all.

The second that the horrific thought crosses her mind, her body shook as she fought the urge to lunge at the revolting fiend.

"Hey shut up you runts," ordered Simon as he stalked over to secure a wailing Carl on the couch.

 _'Don't touch him!'_

Clenching her teeth, the desire to see these two men dead was overpowering.

Leaning in close, "You know it doesn't matter how I found you…." Negan growled into her ear, "…it only matters that I finally did. After all these years." Glaring at her, his hazel eyes burned with anger, his grating voice saturated with disgust.

"Heard you snagged yourself a doctor," Simon revealed.

"Yeah that's right! You did, didn't you? Our girl is doing alright for herself. Got this…" stepping back, his arms stretched out, "…big ole house, these two cabbage patch kids...Your set up is real sweet Michonne. You know, I'm a bit hurt. I would've been more than willing to give this to you, if you'd just asked. But no!" He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, "Instead you betray me. Now you know that I don't like killing women," squeezing even harder, Michonne gasped for air, "But damn do I have a hankering for you!"

Just then, headlights shined through the front window.  
"Hey boss, someone's here."

"Now who could that be?" releasing his grip Negan peered at her with sheer delight, "Is that dear old Dad? "

Her chest heaving, she simply shook her head. Rick still had a half hour left before he was finished at the clinic.

"No? Well then send the kid over to her brother and go answer it. Now Michonne. Don'the worry, Simon won't bite."

 _'Don't worry?'_

Quickly following orders, it meant life or death for her children. Picking Judith up, Michonne marched over to the couch and tried to place her next to Carl.

The trembling little girl wouldn't let go. Michonne peeled her baby's tiny hands off of her, "Be a big girl. Please Judy, for Mommy. Carl, hold your sister's hand."

Sniffling, the brave siblings obeyed, interlocking their fingers together.

"Good..." passing her hands reassuringly over their heads, she mustered whatever strength lingered in her being. "I'm just going to answer the door. I, I…" it took everything for her to stop her tears from falling, "…I love you." She had to be fearless for them.

"Come on…get to it," said Negan.

Wiping her face she went over to the door, just as someone was knocking on it.

"Ssh! Don't try anything, just be quick," he threatened, cocking his gun as he stuck it in to her side.

"Hey," opening up, her best smile attempted to make an appearance, while her voice tried to conceal her fright. "I'm so glad you two passed by," she greeted the couple at her door. "Tobin, Rick and I, we umm really appreciate the work you did on the bedroom deck to the back…it's so beautiful."

"Well alright," the man replied, "Rick's here?"

"Umm no, he's not here. We would love for you to do the basement as well though. There's a lot going on and it's not safe…" her breath hitched, "….for my children." _'Keep it together Michonne.'_

"But I know umm, he has money for you, right?

"Yeah…that's right?"

"How much is it? Twenty-Four? Twenty-Six Hundred? If want you can just give him, just give him a call, cause he's still at work, okay?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Okay I have to, I have to go." With that Michonne pushes the door close.

000000000000000000000000

"Who the hell is Tobin?" the woman asked as they got back into the car.

"Hell if I know…" the confused man answered, "But something ain't right."

"Well that's obvious. Aren't we here for a surprise? I mean we did come all this way…"

"Did you see the look on her face? Her eyes….Poor thang. I think she's been crying," he reversed and turned before driving away.

"That black jeep's got Virginia plates, did you notice? So it's not theirs," she commented, peering in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah I did…someone's in there," he fidgeted in his seat, "…someone dangerous. Must be why she didn't let us in. Shit, she got dem kids with her too."

"So what do you want to do pookie?"

Daryl's stomach knotted, "Well we gotta get in that damn house."

"She did mention a deck…" Carol reminded him.

"….she did...and a basement. I reckon that's the other entrance," checking his side mirror, through the dark he tried his best to survey the area.

"Smart girl. C'mon then, let's double back. Don't worry we'll find our way in there."

00000000000000

0000000000000

 **A/N: So still with me? I actually had this scenario in my outline for weeks now and then I saw 7x07 and I was like Dang it! But I kept the Negan scene in anyway because that was always my scariest scenario, him being around her babies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had this written a long time now, but just had no desire to revise and edit, so my bad. But I needed to wrap this up so the next one is the last chapter.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 11**

With the last case for the night walking out of the clinic's doors, the lengthy day seemed to be finally coming to an end. His concentration waning, Rick's eyes were watery and burning. A splash of some cold water was needed, before he could leave.

Rick sat hunched over at his desk, plodding through his paper work, updating his patients' files, knowing to himself that he still had to run that errand for his wife, before making his way home.

The phone on his desk, just to his right, suddenly rang. Without glancing at it, his hand fumbled over to grab it up.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"Dr. Grimes…" It was Jacqui the receptionist, "… You have a call on the line."

"Umm can't it wait?" Switching the receiver from his right to his left ear, he continued with his notes, determined to get everything done on time. "I got a lot I'm trying to finish up here. Take a message."

"Ok, tell 'em you'll call 'em back?"

"Yeah Thank You… Who is it anyway?"

"Well he said his name's Daryl, but I'll let him know you're too busy."

Rick's breath hitched and he stopped writing mid-sentence.

 _'_ _Daryl?'_

"Wait, wait, Daryl who?"

"…umm said his last name is Dixon." Jacqui responded.

Rick dropped his pen in disbelief. "Put it through," he ordered.

"Are you sure doctor?"

"Yes I'm sure."

After a few seconds of silence…

"Rick? You there man?" asked an all too familiar raspy voice on the other line.

"Daryl? Is that really you?" It had been ages since he saw, or heard from his friend.

"Yeah man. I'm here with Carol."

"Here?" Rick leaned back into his chair "Well where's here Daryl?"

"Listen I don't have time to explain everything... but something's not right at your house."

Rick shot up and his chair flew back. "Excuse me, what? What does that mean? You're at my house?" When the hell did he even arrive in to their little town?

"Michonne and the kids… someone's there inside with them man. She wouldn't let us in."

His heart damn near leapt out of his chest. "You sure about that? Was, was she hurt?"

"Yeah I'm sure, and no, she didn't seem to be but…"

"….but what!?" A burst of emotion exploded in his voice.

"…she's been crying Rick. I'm telling you something ain't right. There's even an ugly, gladiator-looking jeep parked outside. So like I said you need to get your ass over here right now."

 _'_ _Oh God no!'_

"Yeah I'm on my way."

"Good."

Rick could hear his friend's breathlessness, as well as, the distinct sound of grass being crushed by heavy footsteps. "Where are you?"

"Me and Carol we parked up the road… we're trekking back, thought we could get in through the back of the house."

"The basement… yeah but Daryl uh…" Pinching his nose bridge, shutting his eyes, he's compelling himself to keep his mind clear, "… it's, it's armed. We never take it off. You got thirty seconds to punch in the code before it goes off. The panel would be to your right."

"What's the code?"

"It's umm twenty-four, twenty-six—"

"Hundred?"

His eyes flew open. "Yeah, how—"

"She mentioned something like that."

 _'_ _That's my girl.'_

"Okay. Okay just leave it open. I'm on my way."

Just as soon as he hung up, Rick seized his keys and bolted straight out of his office.

"Jacqui, I gotta go," he announced, as he whizzed by her desk.

"But Rick we got twenty minutes on the clock… Rick!"

Not looking back, he already shoved his way through the glass door, exiting into the parking lot.

A million thoughts sprinted through his mind, and his pulsating heart, thundered against his chest.

 _'_ _Just stay calm Rick. Just get home.'_

But his legs went a bit wobbly, threatening to give out on him. Drawing in a long, deep breath, he pushed his muscles out of necessity.

 _'_ _Just stay calm Rick!'_

But how the hell was he supposed to that? When his wife, his children… their lives…

He shuddered as a chill spread over his skin. Quickening his pace, he hurried towards his car.

 _'_ _Don't panic. Don't lose it.'_

"Hey Doc."

Just then, out of nowhere, someone called out to him. Or did they?

 _'_ _God-damn it._ _Not now!'_

Struggling to open the door, his hands wouldn't stop trembling. He wished it was due to the crispness in the air. But no. Closing his eyes for a moment, he suddenly could _see_ their faces, he could hear them...crying… and the keys slipped out of his hand.

"Shit," he swore, scrambling to the ground to retrieve them.

But then someone approached and stood right near him.

"Hey Doc. Everything ok?"

Rick glanced over to catch sight of a pair of shiny brown shoes. He recognized those shoes. This wasn't just anyone… it was _him._ "I can't talk to you right now Phillip. Not now." Rick stood back up returning his focus to the task at hand.

"Anything I can help you with? You seem… distressed."

"I said not now." Rick finally jerked his door open and jumped into the driver's seat.

"You don't look too good Rick." The persistent man braced himself against the car and squinted at him.

Jamming the key into the ignition Rick was ready to take off. "I'm okay. Just gotta get home. My family needs me."

"Oh. Well I hope everything's alright. And…" he took a couple of steps back and bent low to Rick's eye-level. "… that this doesn't have anything to do with your umm, wife's background… Now does it?"

Rick's head snapped up and he leered at the conniving son-of-a-bitch. "Beg your pardon?"

"Well c'mon now. I make it my business to familiarize myself with who's who in this town." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's my job."

 _'_ _Like hell it is.'_

Eyes fixed on the Deputy Mayor's, Rick slowly got back out of his car.

Phillip simultaneously inched away, his thumbs hooked in his belt loops, a smug look upon his face.

"What did you do?" Rick growled.

"It took some digging, and honestly I didn't get much but, I know that you two are not what you appear to be—"

Rick lunged at him, and in the blink of an eye, grabbed a hold of his collar, slamming him up against the side of his car. His insides blazed and his vision went red.

"Now, now if something's the matter, that's not my MO—" The Deputy Mayor clutched Rick's shoulders, struggling against his force.

"I asked you what did you do!? Answer me right now or I swear I'll kill you." Rick then rammed his forearm against the man's throat, causing him to gag.

"Nothing, nothing. I swear…on Penelope's life," he gasped, his beady eyes growing wide. "My hands are clean."

Rick squeezed harder and Phillip's face went red.

"I don't have time for this. My family's lives could be at stake."

"I… I…" The two men grappled back and forth, until Phillip squirmed himself free, shoving Rick to the side.

"Speak." Stumbling, Rick tried to regain his footing, his heart pounding in his ears.

Bent over, Phillip tried to catch his breath. "I, may, not… have all… the details… but I'm a smart man. I scratch your back, and you… you scratch mine. Let, me, help you."

"I don't know what it is you think you know… but I don't need you. Just stay out of my way." In a flash, Rick darted back to his car, and in the next second the engine roared to life.

Scrambling towards the vehicle, Phillip made a desperate attempt to grab a hold of the door before Rick could drive off. "Are you sure about that? Listen to me Rick, Shumpert and Gowley are on duty tonight. Let me send 'em up with you… make sure everything is okay."

Everything was _not_ okay. But Rick wasted enough time as it were. Gripping his steering wheel, he couldn't spare another fraction of a moment arguing with this man. "Fine. Give me a half hour. Then I'll call you." Teeth clenched, and eyes locked forward, Rick dropped his hand brakes, slammed on the gas, and promptly sped off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daryl and Carol shifted around in the darkness of the cold, damp basement of Rick and Michonne's house. With the moon as their only source of light, they kept their squinting eyes focused on the concrete floor. Moving as stealthy as possible, not wanting to make their presence known, the duo tried their best to avoid bumping into anything.

Suddenly, Daryl stopped.

"You see something?" Carol asked, as she sidled up next to him.

"Yeah."

Just ahead of them was a wall with built-in storage shelves. "I think we hit the jackpot."

Unobtrusively, they searched through the containers, some tools, bottles, and cans, in hopes of finding something, anything, that could've been of use to them.

"Look," alerted Carol. She'd found Rick's tool box on the bottom, sitting on top of some loose boards. Opening it, she found a flashlight. She took it out and turned it on. Aiming it towards the objects at their disposal, something red and yellow, all of a sudden, had caught her eye.

"Lighter fluid." She pointed to a bottle tucked away just out of sight, a look of delight flickered across the pupils of her eyes.

Daryl smirked. "I know what you're thinking."

"A distraction," she whispered with glee.

"Yeah but—"

Just then, they heard footsteps and voices coming from the floor just above their heads.

Daryl placed a finger to his lips. "Ssh."

 _'Be quick about it… Don't take your eyes off of her Simon. She's a sneaky one.'_

Carol shot Daryl a look. "Well she's definitely outnumbered."

"Yeah. Sounds as though they're heading upstairs."

"But I don't hear the children."

Taking another moment to listen further, Daryl shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Me neither."

Carol's face went taut. "Then we better get a move on."

Daryl grabbed the brightly colored bottle and handed it to her. "I'mma wait for your signal. But I'll go up and see what I can see."

Exchanging the flashlight for the fluid, she then snatched up other items that would come in handy, shoving them into her jacket pockets. "Let's hope Rick gets here soon."

"Yeah… cause shit's about to go down." Just as she turned to make her way back to the exit, Daryl stopped her, placing a hand on her narrow shoulder. "Hey…" he breathed, stepping in closer to her. "Be careful a'ight."

Carol tipped on her toes and pressed her warm lips gently against his. "Don't go soft on me Dixon." And in the next moment, the cautious woman snuck her way back out of the open door, a shadow in the moonlight.

0000000000000000000000000000000

After bargaining for her children's lives, Michonne convinced Negan to let her take them up to their room, in exchange for her complicit cooperation. Her babies were tired, they needed to sleep. Still, their fear was greater than their exhaustion, and so their tight little fists clung to their mother. But Michonne was desperate to get them to safety. Thank God for chocolate pudding, and Doc McStuffins. It was the only way to persuade them to stay in their bed.

"We won't hurt them," reassured Simon, who stood by their bedroom door. "We're not that kind of monsters… unless you misbehave, that is."

Her skin prickled as he glared at her from behind. She's a fighter, but still… with her weapon hidden in her closet, both men were formidable – more than she could handle. Unless… no, attacking this bastard right then and there would not only cause her babies to become more terrified than they already were, but also, Negan wouldn't hesitate to come flying up those stairs with his gun blazing. Minor casualties be damned.

"Alright Carl, just lay here with Judy," She tucked them away together in her son's bed. "And remember to be quiet… no matter what you hear…"

The fright in their eyes already flooded hers with hot tears.

 _'Be strong Michonne. Be brave. Be smart. You need to keep, them, alive.'_

"Don't come out. Just stay, here. Okay?" Her piercing eyes insisted on their obedience.

"Yes Mama," they both responded. Judith reached out and held her mother's wrist. "Mommy you're coming back?"

Michonne couldn't speak. Instead she tilted her chin up and nodded. Her little girl then let her go, confident in her mother's wordless assurance. Such a good girl.

"Come on already," Simon urged.

Leaving her children behind, Michonne rolled her shoulders back. Somehow she _was_ coming back. She had to.

Stepping out, she leered at Negan's right hand man with a scowl so deathly, that his eyes hardened towards her as he closed the door.

"You know you only have yourself to blame for this," he snarled, as she passed him.

And he was right. She should have killed Negan a long time ago, each time she had the chance. But she wasn't a murderer – A liar, a cheater, and a thief… yes. A destroyer of people's lives? With insurmountable regret… yes.

She _had_ killed before, but in self-defense, and not without remorse. But to kill in cold blood? Never.

' _Well tonight's the night Michonne. And even now it's to protect the ones you love.'_

All those thoughts ran through her mind in the few seconds it took to walk back down the stairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom landing, however, she sensed an almost imperceptible presence watching her. On instinct, she turned slightly to her left, and her eyes grew large as she caught a glimpse of a dark-haired man staring straight at her from behind the ajar basement door.

 _'Daryl! Thank you God.'_

She held her breath. And in a split second, as she blinked, he was gone.

"Move it." Simon pushed her forward.

"Took you long enough Mom." said Negan, as they rejoined him in the living room. "Those brats comfortable?"

Michonne's eyes burned with a dark desire for vengeance as he sauntered over to her, like a blood thirsty animal on the prowl.

"Careful how you looking at me Michonne. Have no doubt that I will burn this house down to the ground, and everything in it. And oh yes, your kids… I'll cut you up into little pieces right before their eyes. I know that terrifies you. But after everything you've put me through, well I think it's the least that I could do." Raising his hand he leisurely stroked the side of her face. "Now all that's missing is dear old dad. How long do you we have to wait to get this god-damn show on the road?"

She didn't respond. If she did, she would've ended up spitting in his arrogant face.

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Speak when you're spoken to Michonne!" He withdrew his pistol and held the cold metal to her face.

But she didn't flinch. "Soon… he'll be home soon," she muttered, through clenched teeth.

"That's better. You know there are rules for a reason. Isn't that right Simon?"

"That's right boss," Simon answered, leaning up against the wall behind her.

"Have I ever hurt you? I mean really? You, and those pretty lips, just had to follow the rules." He cast a wicked smile down at her.

Balling her fists, she felt sickened to her stomach.

"The rules kept you fed, they kept you alive, kept you safe… I did! But now you done screwed me over. Forget about mercy, I cannot let this immense disrespect slide." Licking his lips, he tread in a circle around her. "You know how I found you? I'm sure you're dying to find out. Remember Sherry? Well wouldn't you know she got hitched too… to a small town Sheriff. Guess which one?" He laughed, as he positioned himself right behind her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "And she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

His hot breath defiled the back of her neck, and Michonne cringed to her core.

"Alright," he stepped away from her. "I've had enough of this armpit of a town—"

In that moment, a fiery burst, of blinding light, unexpectedly flooded the room. Immediately followed by the cracking of metal and the shattering of glass from outside.

They all at once covered their ears and crouched to the floor.

The house alarm triggered off.

"Ho-ly shit! What the hell is that?" Negan hollered above the blaring beeping noise, as smoke started to fill the house.

Stunned, Michonne shook her head, "I, I…" Her eyes then darted upwards and behind him.

Daryl emerged from the black hallway, and Simon was caught off guard as a loose board swung at him. In an instant, he's knocked to the ground and his gun flew out of his hand. Not wasting any time, Daryl was on him, tackling him, but the bastard fought back, and Daryl tumbled backwards to the ground.

Negan wrapped his arm around Michonne's neck and pressed his gun against her temple. "No way you're not getting away from me again."

But a curdling scream rose up out of her and she slammed her head back, causing them both to stagger before dropping down.

Michonne wiggled from his grasp, managing to get on all fours before lunging for his gun. But a solid punch to her stomach knocked all the wind out of her, and the weapon went spiraling across the living room floor, as she retched in pain.

The alarm was no longer ringing out.

Quick to regain herself, on the other hand, like a bull, Michonne rushed towards him with a right hook. The son-of-a-bitch ducked, and jabbed her hard into her side causing her to double over. Twice her size, he viciously grappled her, and the next thing she knew, he pinned her down flat onto her back.

"No!" she shouted, as she thrashed underneath his suffocating weight.

But he wasted no time in straddling her, wrenching his large hands around her neck. "Michonne I have to say," he growled, as he strangled her. "You…" he squeezed harder. "… are special." And harder still.

Clawing uselessly at him, Michonne struggled like hell to breathe. Her mind was quickly fading, the edges of her vision started going black, and her eyes, eventually fluttered shut.

' _Not like this…god dammit I can't die…not like this.'_

All of a sudden, a gun went off…

' _D_ , _Daryl_?'

Next came a sickening, crushing sound, quickly followed by an immediate release… and cool air rushed back into her, filling her burning lungs with relief. Opening her eyes, Michonne jerked in horror, shocked by the sight before her: Negan, face frozen, with a hatchet buried deep in his skull.

An uncontrollable tremor consumed her as her gaze shifted higher.

Even more shocking, was the sight of Rick, her husband, splattered in blood. His hands still clutching the end of the handle.

"Rick."

Releasing the axe, he kicked Negan off of her and pulled his wife up, allowing her to sink into him as she crumbled into tears. "Ssh. It's okay. It's okay." Locking his arms around her, he provided the solace she desperately needed.

"Hey."

They both turn to find Daryl, bloodied and bruised, but alive and standing.

Rick stepped away from her and shook his brother's hand. "Thank you."

"Don't even. Where's Carol?" Daryl inquired.

"Outside. Safe. Putting out her flames." Rick looked to Michonne. "The children?"

Wordlessly, she released herself from his embrace, and ran up the stairs – he was right behind her. Bursting through the door, they found them huddled as one, shaking in the corner of the far side of the room.

The mere sight broke Rick, and he darted over to gather them into his arms, sobbing as their limbs latched around him. "It's over. I'm here." Nodding his head, he fixed his gaze on to his wife's as she stood across from him wiping her teary eyes . "I'm so sorry," he cried.

"No, please," everything was on her, there was no way she would let him take any of the blame. The rest of her life would be spent making it up to him – to all of them. She rubbed her little ones' backs, grateful that the nightmare finally came to an end. "You were there when I needed you. And now it's over."

Leaning in, Rick gave her forehead a gentle kiss. "It is."

Moments later, flashing lights approached them as they all stood out in the street, staring at the dying flames inside the blackened jeep.

"What the hell happened here?" The Deputy Mayor interrogated when he made his way over to them.

Rick briefly glanced at him. "Burglars."

Mr. Blake's eyes trailed over him, gawking at the red that stained his shirt. "You don't say… and you took care of them?"

Tilting his head, Rick bored his eyes into his. "I had to protect my family. Now if you—"

"I swore on Penelope's life… this had nothing to do with me."

"And I swear on my children's lives, if I find out that you're lying to me – if you're screwing with me … I'll kill you."

The Deputy stared at him as if he were a lunatic.

But Rick kept his glare steadfast, as cold and as impenetrable as a vault.

With a jackal's grin, Mr. Blake lowered his voice. "I'll make this all go away Rick. But for my campaign, give me your word that I'll have your unwavering support."

Rick's lips tightened into a straight line, and he drew in a deep painful breath. He just killed one devil to make a pact with another? But what other choice did he have in that moment, as his traumatized family stood outside, in the harsh, bone chilling night? "You have my word."

"And you have mine."


End file.
